Broken
by jessica619
Summary: All Roman Reigns wanted was his family's name restored. What happens when Garcia, the Kingpin, makes him an offer he can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

Roman turned over in bed. He was done living the life of a lower gangster. He wanted a seat at the table, the same table with Garcia. He was the biggest Cartel boss in Mexico. He didn't need to lift a finger anymore, he had men to do that for him.

FBI couldn't catch him, leaving no trace of himself after runs his men did. They never snitched on him either, he took care of them on the inside and hired the best lawyers for them.

The table was surrounded by different bosses. Italians, Irish, Russians, Swiss. You name it, they sit there. Talking trades, drugs, and betrayals. His dad sat at the table, then his brother, but after Rosey passed, the seat was lost. His sister Nia tried, but the memories of being kidnapped haunted her then.

"_You want it? Earn it son. It won't just be handed to you. I had to take it from my father, and Rosey had to take it from me.", _his dad had said.

He and two of his best friends ran their small organization. Drugs, Prostitution, and Hitmen for hire. They made good money, but they wanted more and acquiring that seat, would promise that.

Someone knocked loudly on his door. He didn't bother to sit up. His eyes looked towards it.

"Yeah?", he called.

"Just checking if you're up. We've got a few collections to make this morning and bail outs. Some of our girls got locked up last night", Seth said.

Roman sighed. He rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, let me get in a quick shower", he said.

"Yup", Seth said, walking away.

* * *

Roman had met Seth when he was in high school. Clicking instantly over football and video games. Seth had heard the rumors about Roman's family. By junior year, Roman started pulling away and Seth didn't know why.

When he finally asked him, Roman confessed and confirmed the rumors. Seth promised never to tell, Roman was his best friend and his family took him in when he needed them.

Especially after Seth's step dad beat the shit out of him. Roman was worried and went to check on him. Finding Seth with a bruised up face and bruised ribs. What happened next should have frightened Seth, but it didn't.

Roman pulled a gun out and pointed it at his drunk step dad.

"_You touch my friend again and I won't hesitate to shoot you in your God damn head, you fuck", _Roman said.

Keeping the gun on his step dad, Roman told Seth to pack everything and anything important to him. Seth didn't hesitate as he gathered his things.

"_You sure that's it?", _Roman had asked him.

Seth nodded. Pictures of his mom, two pairs of Jeans, and four torn up band tshirts.

"_You think I won't call the cops on you kid. Just watch me", _Seth's step dad hiccupped.

"_You do, my father will rain hell down on you", _Roman smirked.

Roman nudged Seth. He followed Roman out to his new black SUV. Getting to his house, once his family saw Seth and how he was, they forbid him from returning to his step dad.

Sika had set a hand on his son's shoulder, pulling him away from Seth.

"_Did you handle it?", _his dad asked.

Roman swallowed. Knowing exactly what his dad meant by that.

"_I'm going to", _he replied.

His dad nodded.

"_Before the end of today, son", _his dad said.

Roman nodded. Seth knew Roman or someone Roman knew had killed his step dad. They had made it look like an accident. Finding drugs in his step dad's system, even though Seth knew he never did them, especially with the drug testing at work.

His step dad preferred alcohol as his poison. The cops told him his step dad had left the stove on. Fire engulfed some of the home, they had gotten his step father out.

"_He didn't feel any pain. He overdosed before the fire and smoke got to him", _they had said.

When Seth tried to ask Roman if he did it. Roman closed his eyes.

"_You are my brother, Seth. We protect our family. Are we family, brother?", _Roman had said, holding his arm out to Seth.

Seth took it and nodded.

"_We are, brother", _he replied.

* * *

Roman walked out of his room, freshly showered and changed. Dean sent him a nod.

"Sleep well?", Dean asked, turning the eggs over.

"Not as well as you", Roman smirked.

Dean chuckled and scratched his growing beard.

"What can I say, when a fat ass is bouncing in your face, you can't say no", Dean shrugged.

Roman laughed.

* * *

He had met Dean two years after graduating from high school. He and Seth had just started their own prostitution ring after learning the ropes from one of Roman's uncles.

A client was beating on one of their women, but before they could do anything to him, Dean jumped him and beat the man within an inch of his life.

"_Are you guys cops?", _Dean had asked.

Seth and Roman looked at each other before shaking their heads no.

"_That's one of our girls. You just saved her life", _Seth said.

Dean raised a brow, before it clicked. He nodded. Roman noticed the dirty clothes Dean had on.

"_Where are you living?", _he asked.

"_What's it to you", _Dean replied, before picking up his one bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"_We got an apartment, extra room", _Roman shrugged before pushing his hands into his pockets.

Dean chuckled.

"_Hey, look man, I don't swing that way and I'm not looking to whore myself out for cash. I'm just passing through", _Dean said, hands raised.

Roman chuckled.

"_And a job, working with us, not for", _Roman finished.

Dean nodded.

"_Like a bodyguard?", _Dean asked.

"_To start", _Seth nodded.

"_My name's Dean", _he said.

Roman and Seth smiled. They found out Dean's parents had left him with his grandmother, living with her till she had died a year before he wondered into their town.

Slowly but surely, they trusted him. Small things at first, dropping the big bomb last. Dean had been surprised about who Roman's family was.

"_You took me in and gave me my life back. So I'll have your backs till the very end, brothers", _Dean said.

* * *

Roman wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"If you ever want to leave this life, become a chef. You are damn good at it", Roman said.

Dean chuckled.

"Nope, I like my life the way it is. I ain't going anywhere, my brother", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"It was just a suggestion", Roman said.

"You tell me that every morning. You don't leave this life, neither will I", Dean said.

Roman smiled. His best friends were loyal and trusted them more than his own family, his blood.

"Rome, ready?", Seth called from the hall.

"Yup", he replied.

Seth grabbed some toast, smearing avocado on top, and then scooping some egg over it.

"Enjoy", Dean said.

"I will, thanks", Seth said, mouth full.

Meeting Roman in the black Audi, tinted windows. Their driver, asking where to.

"Let's bail out the girls first", Roman said, brushing the crumbs from his shirt.

Seth finishing his toast beside him. Roman held his hand out and Seth handed him their check book. They each had their own and then an extra for emergency funds.

Seth called Mickie.

"How many Mick?", Seth asked.

"Three, newbies. Sorry boss", she said.

"Teach them. Bring them by the strip club later", Seth said, before hanging up.

Roman wrote the check. Pulling up in front of the station. Mickie walked over to their car. Seth rolled the window down, handing her the check.

"Haven, I want those girls there. No later than eight", Seth said stern.

Mickie nodded.

"Yes sir", she said softly.

Haven was one of many strip clubs they owned. Giving them some competition, was Bullet Club. A bar for bikers and guys with old school cars, fixed up to their liking.

"How are our numbers?", Roman asked.

Seth was clicking away on his phone.

"Give me a second", Seth mumbled.

Dean called Roman.

"Hey man, what's up?", Roman asked as they pulled into the first club.

"Your dad called. Garcia is at his house", Dean said.

Roman's heart stopped for a second or two. He shifted in his seat, Seth noticed.

"Dean...", Roman said.

"I got it, I'll go", Dean said, before hanging up.

He didn't know why Garcia was here or what he wanted with this dad. His dad had gotten out a long time ago.

"Everything okay?", Seth asked.

"Garcia is in town, with my dad", Roman said.

"Should we go to pop's?", Seth asked worried.

Roman nodded. If Garcia wanted his dad to do something for him, Roman hoped his dad would decline. He wasn't as young as he use to be and he had to remind his dad of that often.

After his brother died, his dad took over again for a short time, till Roman talked some sense into him. His dad had grumbled about not being too old to kick his ass.

_"I'm sure you still can dad", _Roman had replied.

* * *

Getting to his parents house, he and Seth walked in. Dean was in the living room with Sika and Garcia. The Latino man stood and sent a nod to Roman and Seth.

Baron and Andrade behind him.

"You remember my other two sons, Roman and Seth. Say hello boys", Sika said.

"Hello", both Seth and Roman said.

Garcia smiled.

"I hear a great deal about you three from AJ. Your dad has talked nonstop about you as well.", Garcia said.

Roman and Seth sat across from him as he sat as well.

"If you came for my father's help, he's going to have to decline", Roman said.

Garcia smiled.

"Not his. Yours", Garcia said.

Roman looked at his brothers, and they nodded. Roman looked back at Garcia. He remembered something AJ told him awhile back.

This was the moment.

"What can we help you with?", Roman asked.

"I'm sure you know I have daughters.", he said.

"Melina is your oldest. Then it's the twins, Nikki and Brie. Bayley and then your youngest Veronica.", Dean said.

Garcia raised a brow.

"You've done your research", he said.

"You have to in our line of work, and also our mom talks about them often", Dean shrugged.

Garcia nodded.

"Completely agree", he said.

"Now back to why you are here", Roman said.

"Yes, of course. All of my daughters have followed my path, which I wouldn't have any other way. My oldest is married to Andrade here, Nikki has Baron.", he said, gesturing to the men behind him.

"Are you asking us to marry your last three?", Roman asked.

Garcia laughed.

"No. Besides, you three couldn't handle my girls", Garcia said.

Andrade and Baron chuckled. Roman rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point", Roman said.

"My youngest has chosen a different path. She promised that if I let her go, she would check in", he said sadly.

"And she hasn't", Seth said.

"She wants nothing to do with this life style. She thinks no one would hurt her to get to me", he said.

"You want us to scare her", Dean said.

He shook his head no.

"I want you to kidnap her", he said.

Roman laughed.

"Why not get one of your men to do it?", Roman asked.

"Because she knows all of them. I want to make it look like it was one of my enemies. Kill two birds with one stone, if you know what I mean", he replied.

Roman nodded.

"What do we get, besides money, if we do this?", Roman asked.

He caught a glimpse of his dad smiling. _Take your seat. _He could hear his dad say.

"What do you want?", Garcia asked.

"We want a seat at your table", Roman said.

Garcia seemed to be thinking this over. He met Roman's eyes again and nodded. Holding his hand out to him, Roman shook it.

"You will have it, if and only if you get her", he said.

The guys laughed.

"We'll get her", Dean said.

Garcia laughed and shook his head.

"Don't underestimate my girls. They've been trained to fight, to defend themselves against men.", he said.

"Sicarias", Baron said.

"You turned them into hitmen", Roman said.

Garcia nodded.

"I had too. I couldn't watch them all the time, especially when they went out. If their guards got killed, they had to be able to act quickly.", Garcia said.

"Smart", Sika said.

Garcia looked at the men.

"Don't underestimate Veronica", Garcia said.


	2. Chapter 2-Veronica

Veronica stared up at her white ceiling. Her phone had finally stopped ringing. Placing it in a drawer for safe keeping and buying a whole new second phone with a new line. Where her dad couldn't reach her.

She was twenty one and wanted freedom, freedom she didn't have being locked away in her dad's Hacienda. It was basically a big beautiful home with lots of land and horses, but never were they allowed to go outside of the fence.

She had finally convinced her dad to let her go to school in the states. It took a while, but with her sisters help, he caved.

As long as she checked in. She did at first, but then it turned into.

"_Check in before you go to school. Then let me know you got there. Text me once you're home. If you go out tell me where and with who", _he had demanded.

She didn't know why he was so scared. She could take care of herself, he made sure of it. Training her from the age of ten. Grown men beat her till she could learn to block their hits and return them. Learning how to load a gun under ten seconds and kill your target. How much pressure she needed to put on a knife to cut into someone.

Learning how to subdue the biggest of men.

* * *

"_You girls have one thing, that us men don't", _her dad said.

"_And that is?", _Bayley asked.

"_Our assets", _Melina smiled.

Brie and Nikki giggled. She and Bayley had no clue what that meant at the time, but as they got older, they were taught.

"_That's not sexy Ronnie. Glide", _her oldest sister, Melina said.

She and Bayley had exchanged looks. They taught them how to touch a man, where to touch a man, and how to dance for them. That's probably how Melina and Nikki ended up with Baron and Andrade. Those men were used as props to show Bayley and Veronica what to do.

Always over the clothes situations. Their dad would have killed his oldest daughters for subjecting his youngest to that.

"_You might not like having to do it, but you never know. You might have no other options Vero", _Nikki had said.

"_You too Bay", _Brie said.

Once she turned eighteen, her father wanted her to prove that she had paid attention in her teachings.

"_His name is Alberto. He stole merchandise from us, our family. You know I don't tolerate that.", _her dad had said.

"_Then send in Andrade and Baron, get it over with", _she had said.

Her sisters all looked away from her. It was a right of passage in some sick twisted way.

"_Do you not trust that your sisters taught you all you need to know? They were trained just like you were. They had to take a life as well, for the well being of our family.", _her dad said.

Veronica nodded.

Along with learning how to defend herself, seduce, and take a life. They taught her how to not feel. At least, she felt nothing when she seduced Alberto at a bar and went home with him. Before anything could move beyond a quick drink at his fancy bar he had just installed.

With her dad's stolen money of course. She grabbed a knife and slit his throat. Calling Andrade and Baron. They cleaned up the mess.

She went home and showered. She didn't cry for what she just did, she didn't shake, and she didn't care, but she did enjoy it just a bit and that scared her. That made her cry.

After that she realized what her sisters did often for their father. Things Andrade and Baron wouldn't have been able to accomplish, all because they were men.

"_This is why women are way more powerful than men", _their dad had said.

* * *

She didn't want to think about that anymore. She sat up and grabbed her shoes. Slipping them on and then grabbing her car keys. Walking out into her living room, she picked up her yorkie, Sadie. A gift from her ex boyfriend, who happens to work close to her.

Sadie helped her learn how to feel again. After she and her ex broke up, she felt burdened with having to take care of a dog she never wanted. That night, she took the small dog out to an abandoned house far out of town. She set the dog on the ground and drove off.

Stopping at a liquor store to grab a microwave burrito and a drink. She saw Sadie's small collar on the floor of the back seat. She quickly got back into her car and drove to the house. In those few minutes, Sadie hadn't moved from where she placed her.

"_I'm so sorry Sadie. I'm sorry", _Veronica held the puppy to her chest and cried.

Ronnie kissed her puppy's small head before walking out. She was pushed back in by three men in ski masks. She quickly tossed Sadie to the couch, the guy on the left tried to grab her when she turned.

That was his first mistake.

"_Come back around, fist first", _Brie had said.

She hit the guy right in the nose. He fell back and groaned. The ski mask had a wet stain now, with his blood.

"Son of a bitch", he said, but she noticed his voice sounded robotic.

He must have had a voice changer. Did that mean she knew these men? Sadie was barking in the background. The guy on the right, put her in a headlock. Another mistake.

She elbowed him hard, hearing him gasp for air. She removed his arm and turned.

"_Knee to his face and then kick him back", _Nikki said.

She slammed guy number twos face into her knee twice. She heard him try to scream, but that robotic voice didn't let him.

Guy number three, who was taller than his friends by an inch or three, pulled out a gun.

"_Pinch the nerve, here and here. It will numb it long enough for him to drop his weapon. That's when you fire back or beat the shit out of him if you don't have a gun", _Melina said.

Veronica moved sideways and lifted her hand. Quickly hitting his wrist hard and pinching the nerve, she hoped she could still do it. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't.

The gun slipped and the guy groaned. It worked. She caught the gun before it hit the floor and pulled the trigger. Clicking. Empty.

"You really think I would bring a loaded gun", the guy said.

"I don't need a gun to kill you", she smirked.

Guy one and two stood back up, holding her arms and wrapping one leg around each of hers. Guy three had a syringe.

"What's that?", she asked.

"If I tell you, it would ruin the surprise", he said, laughing.

She head butted guy number one and he stumbled back. She pushed her hand into number twos throat.

"Fuck", that guy groaned.

"Sadie", she called, running for the fire escape in her room.

She heard Sadie's little paws against the wood floor behind her. Yes, she had timed her dog's speed from each area in the apartment to the fire escape. Letting her know how long she had to wait for Sadie. Safe to say, her little girl was quick.

She bent down to pick up Sadie, when she felt something poke her side. Checking, it was a dart. She looked up at the masked man holding the gun.

"Don't hurt Sadie", she mumbled out before fainting.

The little dog stood in front of her owner, barking and growling, not caring that he was way bigger than her. He removed his mask and the voice changer.

"You must be Sadie", Roman said, smiling at the dog.

He held his hand out and Sadie sniffed him. Soft growls still coming from her.

"That's a good girl", he said, before picking her up.

Dean and Seth joined him. Removing their masks and voice changers. Dean rubbed his throat. His nose looked swollen from when she kneed him.

"I think my throat is bleeding, I swear", Dean said, gagging and coughing.

Seth's nose had stopped bleeding and he had a bump on his forehead.

"At least we were right about bringing a tranquilizer dart", Seth said, holding his nose.

Roman shook his wrist out. Still felt a bit numb. He had to shoot with his left.

"Let's get her out of here and to the house", Roman said.

He handed the puppy to Dean.

"What do we do with her?", Dean asked.

"We can't just leave her here. Who knows how long Garcia wants us to keep his daughter", Seth said.

"So we take her. She's kinda cute anyway", Dean said.

Sadie licked his chin and wagged her little tail, making the three men laugh softly. Roman bent down and picked up Veronica.

"Sadie", she mumbled.

"She's fine, safe", Roman whispered to her.

They walked out to their waiting car and drove to the house they were renting. It was secluded, far from Bullet Club or Reigns. The neighbor was a few minutes away by walking. Daylight broke out when they reached the house.

Roman took her to the basement that was set up as another living space. The family rented it out when summer was over. He set Veronica down on the sofa.

She groaned softly. He brushed her hair away from her face. Dean set down the little dog and she made her way to Veronica.

"Should we call Garcia?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded, not being able to take his eyes off her. Dean cleared his throat, bringing his friend back from his thoughts.

"Yes", Roman said, looking back at him.

Dean left the room. Roman set a bowl of puppy food and water out for Sadie. He gently scratched her head before leaving the basement. Roman climbed the steps back up to the kitchen and closed the door.

The man who showed them the place said the basement was sound proof.

"_The couple would send the kids down there to play to give them a few minutes of silence. It's why it looks like another living room", _the man showing them the place had said.

The couple couldn't be here to show them the place.

"_Our kids all started school and we live in Boston", _the owner had said, promising to send down a realtor friend of his.

* * *

"So you have her? Really?", Garcia sounded surprised.

"Yeah, don't sound so shocked", Dean chuckled.

"She hit you in your throat, didn't she", he said, an amused tone from him.

"Fine, you were right", Dean gave in.

Roman took the phone from his friend.

"How long?", Roman asked.

"Till she breaks and realizes she should have never left home", Garcia said.

"We kidnapped her and are holding her till you pay up. That's the plan right?", Roman asked.

"Yes", Garcia said.

"And we get our seat", Roman said.

"I keep my word", Garcia said.

Roman hung up on him. Seth had set up cameras in the living room. The guys also each had a room of their own.

"How is she?", Roman asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood behind Seth. Watching the monitors. They had set some up in the basement and then around the property. Just in case Garcia tried anything or the cops came.

"Still sound asleep. She's going to have a mean headache when she wakes", Seth said.

"That's nothing compared to what she did to us", Roman said.

Seth chuckled and touched his nose gently.

"You're telling me", Seth replied.

Roman patted his shoulder.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been a long night, a long drive, and a shit load of pain", Roman said.

Seth pressed record. The alarms would blare on their phones if the cameras caught any cars or people coming to the house. It would also go off if someone opened the basement door without taking off the alarm.

* * *

Getting to his room, Roman couldn't help but notice that she was cute. The pictures didn't do her beauty justice. Dean knocked on his door.

"Hey, what do I do with the bag we packed for her?", he asked.

"Just hold onto it till I talk to her tomorrow", Roman said.

Dean nodded and left his doorway. Roman laid back down. He bit his lip, thinking about her lips around his hard length. He licked his lips. She had a nice squeezable round bottom, which he'll admit to copping a feel. Her breast were a B or maybe a C, he wasn't sure since she was wearing a loose tshirt.

He groaned and walked into the bathroom, turning on the cold water. It's been awhile since he's thought about a woman like that. Usually he went in and blew his load in one of the strippers mouths and walked out.

They didn't care. They secretly hoped he would do more to them and make them his wife. He never did. He wanted a woman who wasn't so dirty and saw more to him than his bank account.

_**A/N: Hope everyone is staying safe!**_


	3. Chapter 3-Find Her

Melina walked into her dad's office, pissed. The twins arrived next, she could hear them getting off their car and asking for their dad.

"Why haven't you sent anyone out to look for her? Just because she left to live her own life, doesn't mean you can let someone take her", Melina yelled.

Garcia didn't move as his oldest yelled at him. His girls were very protective of each other. The twins followed next, slamming his office door.

"Send us and we will get her back", Nikki said.

He sighed.

"First of all, I love each and everyone of you the same. I don't love her any less because she left. I haven't sent anyone to look for her because I don't know who has her yet. They haven't called either, I'm just as worried", he said.

"We go through the list then", Brie said.

"No. We suspect anyone on the list and all hell breaks loose. A war will start", Garcia said.

Brie sighed and paced.

"We can't just not do nothing", Nikki said to Melina.

Melina placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"We will find her", she said.

"Where's Bay?", Brie asked.

Melina and Nikki looked around.

"She's trying to track your sister, but her phone was left at her house. She's watching the phone, waiting", Garcia said.

"I'll check on her", Brie said, leaving her dad's office.

Melina looked at her dad.

"When you find out who has her, we are going. No one else", she said.

He nodded. Melina looked at Nikki.

"Let's go check on Bay", she said.

They found Bayley and Brie waiting by the phone. It looked like Bayley hadn't slept. Melina set her hand on her second youngest sister.

"Go get some sleep. I promise to tell Andrade to wake you if we hear anything", she said softly.

Bayley didn't want too, but she knew her sisters would fight her till she gave in. She stood and left the room.

"Call Kenny", Nikki said.

Melina looked at her.

"You think he did this?", Melina asked.

"I don't know, but he lives closer to her than we do. They might have broken up, but he still cares for her.", Nikki said.

Melina nodded. Brie grabbed her phone and called him.

* * *

Kenny Omega was at the club house when he got the call from Brie, telling him someone kidnapped Veronica.

"_I'll take some of the guys to check it out. I'll let you know if we find anything", _he had told her.

He took Matt and Nick with him. Adam Page was checking her room. Marty was checking her phone and laptop, seeing if anyone contacted her.

"Last person she contacted was her sister, Bayley. She checked in with her before going to bed last night", Marty said.

Unlike her dad, Bayley had told her to check in before bed at least.

"_Home from school. Going to take a shower, eat, then off to bed", _Marty reading her last text.

"Hangman, anything?", Kenny called into the room.

Adam walked out with the tranquilizer dart. Gloves on.

"That's how they subdued her", he said.

They knew the Garcia sisters and what they could do.

"So they know her", Kenny said.

Adam nodded and bagged the dart. Matt and Nick came out of the bathroom.

"Nothing", Nick said.

"They took Sadie as well", Kenny said.

Her food and water bowl were gone.

"Let's get back to the club house", Kenny said.

They locked up. Luke walked up to him.

"Neighbors heard nothing, but the dog barking", he said.

They went down to their car. Karl waiting for them.

"Neighbor downstairs said he heard the dog bark, and then a loud thud. Didn't think anything of it, he thought she was moving furniture around", Karl said.

Kenny nodded. Getting in the blacked out SUV, Kenny couldn't help but remember why they broke up. He walked out, but not before she told him it was over.

* * *

"_I don't want to live that kind of life anymore", _she had shouted at him.

"_There is nothing else out there for us Ronnie. We were born into this", _he shouted back.

"_Well then maybe it's time we break the cycle. Let's get jobs, actual jobs", _she said, taking his arm, begging him.

He shook his head.

"_Not with my record baby", _he said.

She had let go of his arm.

"_And what happens if you get caught again?", _she asked.

"_We would run, the club would hide us", _he said, shrugging.

"_That's why I left my dad, because I don't want to live that way", _she said.

He shrugged.

"_Then it's over. You can't handle my life, I'll walk and find someone who can", _he said.

"_Don't let the door hit you on the way out", _she said.

* * *

That same day, she sent his stuff back with AJ. He thought she would have stopped them and called him to tell him not to leave, but she never did.

Getting back to the club, AJ was walking out of the office with Finn.

"Anything?", AJ asked.

Kenny shook his head no.

"I told Garcia to let me know when he hears anything", AJ said.

Kenny nodded. AJ patted his back.

"We'll find her", AJ said.

"None of this would be happening if we would have never broken up. I would have been there to help her, but my ego and pride. Damn it", Kenny said.

"And what would have stopped them from shooting you with a tranquilizer dart too", AJ said.

Kenny sighed.

* * *

Veronica woke up with a splitting headache. She suddenly felt like throwing up. Turning and throwing up beside the couch.

"Shit", she mumbled.

She heard footsteps coming her way.

"We'll clean that up", the robot was back.

She groaned.

"What the fuck did you shoot me with?", she asked, laying back and covering her eyes.

The light was too bright.

"Tranquilizer", he said.

"I need water", she said.

He tossed a cold bottle to her. She grabbed it, eyes still closed as she took a drink.

"Which one are you? Throat, nose, or wrist?", she asked with a smirk.

Roman was covered from head to toe. They couldn't give away anything.

"Wrist", he replied.

She nodded.

"What do you want? I have no money", she said.

He walked over to the barred window and closed the curtains.

"You can open your eyes now", he said, grabbing a chair and sitting in front of her.

She slowly did, squinting at him. Then she suddenly remembered.

"Sadie", she said.

"One of my men took her out for a quick break", he said.

She swallowed, able to taste the tranquilizer. Taking another long drink.

"You didn't answer me", she said.

"We know who you are. Who your dad is", he said.

She raised a brow and chuckled.

"You act like you know he's going to pay up. I know the old man better than you do. Right now he knows I'm gone, sitting at his desk waiting for your call. The first thing he's going to ask is how much.", she said.

Roman crossed his arms over his vested chest.

"You won't get more than eight hundred for me, maybe, if you caught him on a good day, a thousand", she shrugged.

"I doubt it, we'll kill you before he low balls us", Roman said.

She laughed.

"What?", he asked.

"I really hope you have more tranquilizers", she said, leaning back into the couch.

The basement door opened again, her body wasn't ready to fight back yet. One of the other men, dressed as this one sitting in front of her, set Sadie down.

Veronica smiled. Her hands went to the floor. Sadie ran right to her. Picking up the puppy and holding her close.

"You brought her with me", she said.

The guy standing, nodded and crossed his arms over his vested chest.

"We are going to make that call now", Roman said, standing.

She shrugged and played with Sadie. Both men left and she heard the lock turn. Carrying Sadie over to each window. She wouldn't be able to get out through those with or without the bars.

* * *

Roman and Seth removed their masks and walked over to Dean, who was at the computers.

"What is she doing?", Roman asked.

"Looking at the windows and around the room. I think she's searching for a way out, but she doesn't look scared, like at all", Dean said.

"Sicarias are trained not to be afraid. Not to feel", Seth said.

"I'm sure she's found about a billion different ways to escape, or maybe kill us", Roman said.

Seth and Dean looked over at him. He shrugged.

"Relax, now that we know that, we just have to watch our backs", Roman said.

"Easy for you to say, she only broke your wrist", Dean mumbled.

"She didn't break it, she made me lose feeling in it for about half a second", Roman replied.

"Is that why you are still shaking it and rubbing it?", Seth asked.

Roman glared at him as Dean and Seth chuckled.

"Lets make breakfast. I'm sure she's hungry", Roman said.

They had to wait for Garcia to send the signal before they called for ransom. Veronica's words about her father not paying enough for her. Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking about her words.

"You think what she said was true? You know, about her dad not wanting to pay a high price for her", Dean said as he started on the eggs.

"I don't know. It didn't seem that way when he made us the offer. He wants her home, not out here where someone who isn't working for him could kidnap her", Roman said.

Dean thought over what he said before nodding.

"I guess you're right", he mumbled.

Seth was serving her drink. He grabbed his mask and voice changer. Dean set the food on a plate. Eggs, toast with avocado smeared on it, and cut up melon. Taking it easy on her stomach. Seth lifted the tray as Roman opened the door for him.

He walked over to her and handed her the tray. She seemed confused by this. Since when did kidnappers feed you and store you in a nice place like this? He sat down in the chair in front of the couch and watched her.

"Who do you work for?", she asked, before taking a bite of the toast.

"No one", he replied.

"Does my dad owe you money or something?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Did he kill someone you know?", she asked.

Again he shook his head no.

"So this was just for fun?", she asked.

"No", he spoke.

"Did you call him yet?", she asked.

"My partner is", he said.

She nodded. She continued to eat in silence. Sadie went up to this man and wagged her tail. He gently scratched the top of her head.

"She likes you", she said.

He didn't respond.

"If anything happens to me, can you take her?", she asked, her eyes on Sadie.

Seth looked down at the little dog before looking back at her. He nodded. She nodded too and continued eating. They were good people, which meant they didn't do this often or maybe not at all. Her dad must have done something to really piss them off for them to stoop to this level.


	4. Chapter 4-Jumpy

After getting the signal from Garcia. Dean made the call for ransom. One of his daughters answered.

"Where is my sister?", this woman asked.

"That's not how this works. I speak, you listen. If you don't I'll return your little sister in pieces", he said.

Roman and Seth were listening.

"We want one million for her by the end of next week. I'll call you then to see if you have the money. If not, I'm cutting off the first piece. The more you brush this off, the more we want and the more pieces we cut off", he said.

"One million?", the woman asked.

"Did I stutter. I'll call back next weekend to see if you have it. Don't wait too long to start collecting", Dean said.

"How do we know you haven't killed her already? How do we know you'll keep her alive after we give you what you want?", this woman asked.

"Because we don't want to hurt her. We just want the money", Dean said, before hanging up.

* * *

Melina set the phone down. Everyone was looking at her. Her eyes found her dad.

"Do you owe money to anyone?", she asked.

The twins looked at him and so did Bayley.

"No, of course not", he replied.

"He said he doesn't want to hurt Ronnie, he just wants the money. To me that means you owe someone and they want what you owe", she shouted, stepping closer to her dad.

"I swear, I don't. You know I never hesitate to pay when the time comes. I would never put you girls in danger that way", he said, standing and shouting back.

Andrade pulled his wife away from his father in law.

"I want my baby sister back, you better have that damn money", Melina said, gritting her teeth.

"Of course I have it", he said.

Melina walked out. Followed by the twins.

"Come on Bay", Brie said.

Bayley shook her head at her dad. Andrade approached him.

"Are you sure we should be keeping this from them?", he asked his father in law.

He didn't like lying to his wife.

"Yes. They won't understand", Garcia said.

Andrade nodded.

* * *

It's been three days. They had a routine with Veronica, only going down to the basement to give her food and take out Sadie. Roman watched her walk out of the bathroom showered. She walked over to the camera.

"I need clean clothes, you didn't bring me much. Does anyone wash around here?", she asked into the camera.

"Good idea. We need clean clothes too", Dean said, standing.

He tapped Seth on the shoulder.

"Let's go", he said.

Seth nodded. He put the mask on and went down to the basement, coming back with Veronica's clothes. Dean placed their clothes in the back of their car.

"Anything else we need?", Dean asked.

"I don't think so. We still have food till next week", Roman said.

Dean nodded. He and Seth drove off to the laundry mat. Roman was keeping an eye on Veronica. She was on the floor playing with Sadie. He stood and grabbed his mask. Making his way down to the basement. She glanced over to him.

"That was quick", she said.

"This isn't about your clothes", he said.

She nodded. She noticed that again, he was covered from head to toe, just like the other one. She didn't know if it was still just three of them or more. They were all dressed the same.

He sat down and Sadie bounced over to him. He pet her.

"When can I go home?", she asked.

"Hopefully in a few days", he said.

She stood. He ran his eyes over her body. Leaning back in his chair, he crossed the arms over his chest.

"Sicarias are trained in seducing their targets, right", he said.

She stopped. Placing her hands on her hips.

"Seduce me", he said.

"Look, I'm not that kind of Sicaria. You want to get laid, go find a prostitute", she said.

"I want you", he said.

She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. He leaned forward.

"Now. Don't make me threaten you", he said.

She looked away from him. He nodded and grabbed Sadie gently. That got her attention. She sat up.

"If you want to keep her, I suggested you start touching yourself", he said.

"I need motivation", she said.

He set Sadie down and she walked over to him, straddling him. He placed his hands on her hips. She was grinding down on him. Her breathing picked up. She removed her shirt.

"Touch me", she whispered to him.

His hands went to her breasts and he gently squeezed. She unclipped her bra and stood. His hands falling to his lap.

Letting her bra fall to the floor. She walked back over to the couch and laid back, arching her back as she removed her shorts.

Roman shifted a bit in his seat. Her hands slowly moved over her body, touching and squeezing. She moaned, panting. Her fingers played with the edge of her underwear.

"Take them off, slowly", he said.

She looked over at him. Her fingers peeling off the underwear and down her legs. She could hear the chair he was sitting in squeaking with his shifting.

Looking at him again, he was unbuttoning his pants, pulling himself out. She would be lying if she said that didn't turn her on more. Her hand went between her legs and she moaned. She watched his hand move over himself and he groaned.

"Are you imagining me between your legs? Fucking you good and hard?", he asked.

"Yes", she moaned, biting her lip.

"You want me inside you?", he asked, moving his hand faster.

"Yes", she moaned louder.

Before she knew it, he was pulling her legs apart and removing her hand.

"What are you doing?", she asked, while trying to move away from him.

He grabbed her legs and pulled her back to him.

"Giving you what you want", he said.

"You tricked me", she said, trying to remove his hands.

"Stop fighting me", he growled.

Taking her wrists, he held them above her head and he leaned over her body.

"Do you want me inside you?", he asked again.

She swallowed, feeling his length against her, rubbing slowly. The sensation he was creating was too much for her to say no to.

"Yes", she whispered.

He moved a bit away before she felt him enter her. He was taking his time and it was driving Veronica crazy. He lifted the bottom half of his mask to reveal the voice changer. He removed it, revealing his lips.

He was lucky she had her eyes closed from pleasure.

He placed them over her left breast. Her hands were still above her head. He lifted his head and connected their lips. He was a great kisser. She was disappointed he didn't allow her to touch him, but then again all he wanted was to get laid. She was nothing more to him.

She moaned and he removed himself from her. He was close, but didn't went to release inside her.

"Shit", he groaned.

She stopped him and replaced his hand with hers. Licking the tip of him. His hand buried in her hair. He replaced the voice changer and lowered the mask.

"That's a good girl", he said.

She pulled away and he released into the towel she had used earlier. She leaned back.

"You get to keep your dog", he said, buttoning and zipping his pants back up.

He turned and went back upstairs. He removed his mask and was covered in sweat.

"Shit", he said, wiping the sweat.

He shouldn't have done that. It was a big, stupid mistake on his part. Especially when he removed a bit of his mask. That was enough for her to recognize him if ever they ran into each other.

He just couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her wrapped in a towel when she walked out to grab her clothes. Seeing her remove her clothes to sleep in her bra and underwear.

She was teasing him and he knew it. If Garcia found out, he would come for him and his seat at the table would disappear.

He walked upstairs to his room to shower and change before Dean and Seth got back.

* * *

She walked back into the bathroom to shower. Washing him off of her. She shouldn't have allowed him to touch her or enter her, but he was different from Kenny. He usually just let her do as she pleases.

She was a bit glad she didn't have to do all the work.

Apart of her wanted him to come back down and take her again, and she wouldn't fight it. Then the reasonable side of her mind was telling her not to allow it. It wasn't right and as soon as her family paid, she would only be a quick fuck for him. Nothing more.

She hadn't had sex in a few months, she hadn't realized how much her body was craving it.

"Stop Ronnie", she mumbled to herself before getting out of the shower.

* * *

Roman was upstairs standing under the water. Still kicking himself for what his body made him do. He let his dick think for him. She was beautiful and he couldn't deny that. He should have waited till this was all over and then pursued her.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?", he called.

"We're home and he brought food. Almost done jerking off in there", Dean shouted.

Roman smirked. If only his friend knew.

"Just about", Roman shouted back.

Hearing Dean laugh. He shut the water off and walked out. Getting dressed before making his way down. Seth was coming up from the basement.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

Seth removed his mask.

"Taking her the food we got her. Also her clothes.", he said.

Roman nodded.

"What's got you so jumpy?", Dean asked.

"I'm not jumpy", Roman replied, sitting at the table with him.

He glanced at the computers showing them Veronica. She was on the couch and eating. He watched her give a fry to Sadie. Normal. Like nothing happened between them.


	5. Chapter 5-Money & Power

The next morning, Roman found himself fighting not to go down and see her. He wanted to apologize for what he had done, but he could hear his father's voice in his head.

"_Apologizing for something you meant to do, makes you weak. Take what you want or fall behind", _he had said.

He didn't technically rape her. She gave him permission and went along with it. He shook his head and paced in front of the monitors that showed him she was sleeping.

He huffed before grabbing the mask and putting it on. He made his way down to the basement and walked over to her makeshift bed. Sadie wagged her little tail and bounced over to him.

Veronica sat up and gasped. He had scared her.

"What?", she asked.

"I let the wrong head make my decisions for me. I didn't, I never wanted to force you or use a threat.", he said.

"Are you telling me this so I won't say anything to my dad? I won't. He would just ask if I want your head and I would have to tell him no", she said.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because I enjoyed it too", she said.

"It was good", he said.

She smiled.

"More than good, or maybe it felt so good because I haven't had sex in a few months", she laughed softly.

"Same here", he replied.

Something had been bothering her since he left the basement.

"Does this mean I have to have sex with all of you?", she asked.

She wasn't into that. She would fight them on it if she had too. Even if she lost in the end.

"No. No one touches what I've claimed. You belong to me", he said.

She nodded. He stood and unbuttoned his pants.

"Face down", he said.

She swallowed, but did as she was told.

* * *

Dean had turned off the monitors. He had heard his friend's pacing on the squeaky floor boards. He had come down to ask what the problem was, before he could he watched Roman walk down to the basement.

He heard their conversation.

"Hey, you're up early", Seth said, coming down.

He stretched and yawned.

"Why are the monitors off?", Seth asked.

"Wait for it", Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait for what?", Seth asked.

Just as he was going to turn the monitors back on, the basement door opened. He turned to see Roman appear and removing his mask. He looked at Dean and he nodded. Seth sighed and went over to Roman.

"What the fuck? Do you realize who you're sticking your damn dick into?", Seth asked.

"She won't say anything to him", Roman reasoned.

"To hell she won't", Seth said.

"Just because she told you she wouldn't, you believe her. Hello, we kidnapped her, she would say and let you do anything and everything if it meant keeping her alive. What's going to stop her from telling him once he gets her back?", Dean said.

"He hired us. He can hire others to kill us because you decided you need to penetrate our new bosses daughter", Seth said.

"Two of his daughters are married to two men who work for him. I am no different", Roman said.

"Except you don't really work for him, you work with him", Dean corrected.

* * *

AJ, Kenny, and Cody were in Mexico, trying to get as much information as they could.

"We know just as much as you do", Melina said.

"They haven't called again?", Kenny asked.

Melina shook her head no.

"They said they would call back. Friday, we have a few days", Melina said.

Kenny nodded.

"I want to go with you when you collect her", he said.

"Of course you can come", Melina said.

He nodded.

* * *

Andrade showed up before Friday. He had instructions of what to do next.

"_You will call, ask for the money to be dropped off. I will make the payment. You gave me the slip", _he had said.

They would be meeting him at a busy train station.

"_What about Veronica?", _Roman asked.

"_You will leave her here. Her sisters will be coming for her once you tell them where they could find her. Leave no traces of yourselves behind", _Andrade said.

The guys had nodded.

"_Garcia said to give it a week before he calls for a meeting and your first sit at the table. His daughters want revenge on the men who took their sister, but they can't know its you", _he said.

"_So then we'll be looking for ghosts", _Dean said.

Andrade nodded.

"_Exactly", _Andrade said with a smile.

"_Then I guess we'll see you Friday", _Seth said, shaking Andrade's hand.

* * *

Roman hadn't felt good about losing Veronica. Right now he had her back in bed, rubbing her back. He had gotten her a blindfold. It was easier to make love to her completely naked.

"What time is it?", she asked.

He grabbed the voice changer.

"Five", he replied.

She nodded.

"So, is this all it will ever be?", she asked.

He sighed.

"I don't want it to be, but for now I think its best", he replied.

She nodded.

"So, you were telling me about your sisters", he said.

She smiled.

"My sister Melina and the twins were like mothers to me. My mom died when I was little", she said.

"I'm sorry", he said.

She shrugged.

"I don't really remember her, so it's no big deal to me.", Veronica said.

"They trained you?", he asked.

"Yes, after they learned everything", she said.

"You don't like that life, that's why you left", he said.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Then when my sisters convinced my dad to let me go, he wanted me to call him practically every second to check in. I couldn't live like that anymore. So I stopped answering", she said.

That's why Garcia wanted to scare her into going back home.

"What about you? What got you into this life?", she asked.

He couldn't exactly tell her his life story. When he took the seat and they meet, she would know it was him.

"Didn't have anything else. I tried to stay away, but it was too tempting", he said.

"The money", she sighed, she sat up, blindfold still on.

"Apart of it", he replied.

"No, not apart of it. Its always the money. Its why I'm here right now. Money", she said.

He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Power", she said softly.

He sat up.

"I know this life. I was born into it. You can try to convince me that its not all about money and power, but I know it is.", she said.

He started getting dressed. Once he placed the mask over his face, he removed the blindfold from her eyes. She looked up to him. He touched her cheek with his gloved hand.

"I hope one day you'll understand why I couldn't turn this down. Why I had to do what I did, especially when it comes to you", he replied.

She nodded. She watched him walk back upstairs before hearing the locks click. She stood to get dressed. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't falling in love with him. He made love to her like no man has ever done. He talks to her, makes her laugh, and its only been a few days that she's spent with him. She doesn't even know his name or what he looks like.

She had to stop, he would never give this life up. It was too tempting, she should know. Several times she's wanted to revert back to who she was, and she had to fight that side of her not to come out. Growing up and watching how her dad was always gone on "_Business_", she missed him. He was never reaching to be father of the year, but the few minutes he did have, he spent with her and her sisters.

* * *

Roman removed his mask once he was upstairs. He leaned back against he wall.

"What do you plan to do once we leave here?", Dean asked, sitting in front of the monitors again.

Roman set he mask down and walked over to his friend.

"Do you plan to tell her or do you plan to pursue her once she meets us? Use everything she confessed to you as a way to get her to fall in love with you. She wants nothing to do with this life", Dean said.

"I'm going to tell her, but I want to wait till my seat is secure", Roman said.

"So she can think that the only reason you kidnapped her was for the seat. I can hear it now Rome.", Dean said.

"I can't give this life up. You know that very well. My dad, my uncles, and my brother fought to put our bloodline on the map. Its my job to continue it. Jimmy and Jey have their foot in the door", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"You know I always have your back. I'm just trying to be a friend right now", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"I know", Roman replied.

"Seth should be home soon with dinner", Dean said, standing and walking towards the hall.

Roman looked at the monitors and Veronica was reading a book.

* * *

The night before Roman and the guys had to give up Veronica, he spent all day down in the basement with her. Dean and Seth turned the monitors off to give them privacy.

"You don't have to do this. We can leave and no one will be able to find us. Forget the money, forget my dad", she said to him.

"Veronica, it's a done deal. Like I told you before, its not about the money, or your dad. I know your father and he's not going to stop looking for you. He's also not going to like that I took you. Just please understand that one day, I will tell you everything.", he said.

"Do you work for him?", she asked.

"What? No", he answered.

She nodded. She wouldn't put it passed her dad to have her kidnapped to teach her a lesson, but he also wouldn't allow these men to touch her. He wouldn't have touched her if he was working for her dad. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I wish things were different, but they aren't", he said.

Someone knocked on the basement door and that was Roman's signal to leave. He touched her cheek before leaving. Locking the door behind him. They got into their suv and drove to the airport, changing their clothes on the way.

* * *

Veronica sat with Sadie on her lap. Hearing cars pull in outside. Suddenly the basement door was kicked open. She stood and made her way to the steps. Looking up, the man in the doorway removed his mask.

"Kenny?", she said surprised.

"I found her", he called behind him.

Her sister Melina showed up next. She smiled and quickly made her way down the steps. Hugging her.

"I am so glad you are safe", she said.

Veronica hugged her back.

"Did they hurt you?", Melina asked.

Veronica shook her head no. The twins came down next and hugged her between them. Bayley followed.

"Lets get you home", Bayley said.

Veronica nodded and bent down to pick up Sadie. They made their way out. Seeing Baron and Andrade. Along with the Bullet Club. Kenny walked over to her. He hugged her.

"We need to talk once you've had a chance to rest", he said.

She nodded. She knew they were going to ask about what happened here and who she thought they were. If she could make out any features. She just wanted to shower and sleep. Driving them to the airstrip.

"Dad wants to see you", Nikki said.

Veronica nodded. She really didn't want to go back there, but she had no choice now. Her dad wasn't going to rest till they find out who took her.


	6. Chapter 6-Game Time

She woke up a few minute before they were to land. Bayley brought her over a sandwich and a drink. She smiled at her sister.

"How are you feeling?", Bayley asked.

"Suddenly so exhausted", Veronica answered.

She took small bites of her sandwich. She glanced to the side to see The Bullet Club in the back talking.

"Who called them?", Veronica asked.

"We did. We needed help, also mostly because of Kenny", Bayley said.

"We broke up", Veronica said.

"We know that too", Bayley said.

"Do you happen to know who took me?", Veronica asked.

"That we don't. These guys were good. Left no traces of themselves in the house. It's like they had it deep cleaned", Bayley said.

Veronica chuckled. Kenny approached them and smiled.

"Hey Bay, can I have a second with Ronnie?", he asked.

Veronica shook her head no and Bayley smiled.

"Sure", she said, standing and leaving them alone.

Veronica glared at her sister and Bayley winked. Kenny sat in front of her.

"I'm so glad you're safe and in one piece baby", he said.

She chewed on her food longer.

"I know we ended on a bad note, but I would really like to try again. This was good, us. Losing you, it made me regret everything I said to you that night", he said.

She nodded. Who knew when she would run into the masked guy again or if she ever would. If he was smart, he would go deep into hiding and never come out, or at least not without changing his name first.

"And you kept Sadie. I thought you would have gotten rid of her as soon as I walked out", he said.

"I did", she said.

His smile slipped and she looked at the tiny dog sleeping beside her.

"But she didn't do anything wrong. She was innocent in all this and I might be a sicaria, but I have a heart", she said.

Kenny nodded and smiled.

"That's one of the reasons I like you Ron", he said.

"I still want out", she said.

Kenny nodded.

"Give me a few years, I promise to give you a crime free life", he said.

She nodded.

"And since when do you call my sister Bay? You just met her", she said.

He chuckled.

"Helping them look for you, we got close", he replied.

She nodded. She wasn't sure she liked that.

* * *

Roman, Dean, and Seth landed back in Florida. They drove to Roman's parents house. His dad wanted to see them. Getting there, they walked in.

"Meeting room", Rikishi said.

Roman nodded and they made their way there. Getting inside, he stopped. The Bloodline was here.

"Glad you could join us. We all wanted to know how it went", his dad said.

Roman took his seat. Dean and Seth sitting at the bar.

"Fine. She had no clue who we were.", Roman said.

A woman brought his drink over and set it down. He thanked her before she walked away.

"Were you three covered from head to toe? No tattoos showing?", Dwayne asked.

"We aren't stupid, Rock", Roman said.

He held his hands up with a smile.

"Didn't say you were Uce", Dwayne said.

"House was cleaned. We called the Revival", Jey said.

Sika nodded.

"Has Garcia called you boys yet?", Afa asked.

"No, but he said to give it a week. Didn't want to cause suspicion if we stepped foot in his house so soon", Roman said.

"They called the Bullet Club", Jimmy said, spreading out the pictures on the table.

"I spoke to Garcia about that. His daughters called them", Sika said.

Roman rolled his eyes. Rikishi chuckled.

"Don't worry, we still all hate those fuckers, or well, the new guys. We've got no problems with AJ", he said.

"I don't have a problem with the OGs, its Kenny and his bitches I have a problem with", Roman replied.

AJ Styles always had a good relationship with the Bloodline, Kenny was his problem. Roman took a drink.

"If we are done here. I would like to go and check on our clubs", Roman said.

They all nodded. He stood and squeezed his dad's shoulder before going to the bar and finding Dean making out with the woman who took his drink over.

"Alright, enough. We have to go", Roman said, chuckling at his friend.

Dean nodded and pushed the woman away, but not hard enough to hurt her. They stood and left.

"Let's keep our heads down till Garcia calls", Roman said to his friends.

"Agreed", Seth said.

* * *

Getting to her dad's Hacienda, she noticed the horses in the fields. She smiled.

"You rest today and tomorrow we start looking for the men who took you", Melina said.

Veronica had no choice. She nodded. They got off the car and walked into the beautiful home. Her dad quickly made his way to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay my baby", he whispered.

"Thank you for paying dad", she whispered back.

He cupped her face.

"Why wouldn't I? You are my child", he said.

She nodded.

"I'm feeling tired. I'm going to bed", she said.

He nodded.

"Of course. We can schedule a time for you to go and give up your apartment and collect your things", he said.

She nodded.

"I get it", she said.

She made her way up the stairs with Sadie in her arms. Getting to her childhood room, she opened the door. It was still the same.

"You'll like this place Sadie. Plenty of room for you to run around", she said, setting the little dog down.

* * *

Melina and her sisters followed their dad to his office, along with the Bullet Club.

"What are we going to do about the kidnappers?", Melina asked.

Her dad sighed.

"We just got your sister back. Let's enjoy that victory for now. We can discuss this in a few days", he said.

"Bullshit. I want this done now", Melina said.

"Us too", Brie said, standing next to her older sister.

"Us three", AJ said, raising his hand.

"I told Ronnie we discuss this tomorrow. I want to know every single detail she remembers, while it's still fresh", Melina said.

Garcia nodded.

"Okay", he said.

She nodded and walked out with her sisters. Garcia looked at the Bullet Club.

"We can handle this on our own", Garcia said.

AJ chuckled.

"No. We are in this. That was Kenny's girl, and no one touches what belongs to one of our members", AJ said.

Garcia laughed.

"Firstly, she's not his girl. She is my daughter, so that makes her my girl. We can handle this", Garcia said.

"Fine. We won't help you, but we will start our own investigation and you know that when we do that, it doesn't stay pretty", AJ warned.

Garcia sighed.

"Fine", Garcia saud.

AJ nodded.

"We'll see you bright and early tomorrow", AJ said.

"No. This time is for me and my family. I will call you when we are ready", Garcia said.

They left and Garcia rolled his shoulders.

"Are you sure its wise to have them here while one of the Bloodline will be at the table?", Baron asked.

"No, but I don't care. They just pissed me off, so it's only fair I return the favor. It will be a nice surprise for them", Garcia said.

Andrade laughed.

* * *

The next day, Garcia sat and stayed silent as he heard out all the options to find out who did this. Ronnie sat beside him, looking at her plate of food.

She had filled them in from beginning to end.

Then a few days later, Bullet Club had come back. Garcia reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Its your call Ron", he said.

"I just want to forget it and move on", Ronnie said.

"Not an option Veronica", Nikki said.

"So then why ask me what I want?", she asked.

Garcia nodded.

"I know someone. They are good at this kind of thing", Garcia said.

"If you're thinking about those assholes, take that thought out of your head now. We can do it without them", Kenny spat.

Garcia raised a brow.

"You have no say. This is my daughter", Garcia said.

Kenny glared at him before looking away.

"Andrade", he said.

Andrade approached him.

"Call Sika Reigns and have him send his best. I want them here next week", Garcia said.

"No, tomorrow", Melina said.

Garcia looked at his oldest. Just like he knew she would demand.

"Veronica needs time. Don't push it.", he warned.

Melina looked at her little sister and noticed the look on her face. She hadn't heard a word spoken here. She looked back at her dad.

"Okay. Monday", Melina said.

Garcia nodded and Andrade left the room to make the call.

* * *

Roman was working out when Dean ran in, handing him the phone.

"Hello", he said.

"Its Andrade. The boss wants you down here on Monday. No sooner, no later", he said, before hanging up.

Roman took a deep breath and looked at Dean.

"We have to be there Monday", he smirked.

Dean laughed and nodded.

"Game time", Dean said.

**A/N: Because WrestleMania is two days! Happy 2nd day.**


	7. Chapter 7-Bad Blood

Garcia was able to convince everyone to get outside help to find out who kidnapped his daughter. Even though he already knew. Roman, Dean, and Seth arrived on the day they told them too.

Pulling into the Hacienda, they looked around.

"Its like a farm with a mansion in the middle", Dean said.

"Minus all the other animals", Seth said.

They had seen all the horses walking around the fenced area. Garcia came out and shook their hands.

"You were briefed on what to say?", he whispered.

All three men nodded.

"Welcome to Hacienda Garcia. So, should you meet the rest of the gang? They don't want to go home till I leave this job in capable hands", Garcia said.

"Sounds good", Roman said.

Garcia nodded and they all walked in. The inside was very beautiful. Andrade stopped them.

"He wants to start the meeting before introducing you to the rest", he said.

Roman nodded. Hearing that familiar bark, all three men turned. Sadie made her way to them quickly or as fast as her tiny legs could go.

Roman smirked and bent down. Touching her head gently. She wagged her tail and licked his fingers.

"Sadie?", he lifted his head.

"We've never met her Rome. Hold your composure", Dean whispered.

Roman nodded. Veronica appeared around the corner. She spotted the small dog and smiled. Walking over cautiously.

"Sorry, she's sweet, doesn't bite", she said.

Roman stood and she bent down to pick up Sadie.

"She's fine. Let me pet her", he replied.

She nodded. Holding her hand out.

"I'm Veronica Garcia, or just Ronnie, my sisters call me", she said.

Roman cleared his throat.

"I'm Roman Reigns, this is Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins", he said.

"Reigns? Where have I heard it before", she said, mostly to herself.

"Maybe you've met my brother, Rosey or my dad and uncle. Sika and Afa", he said.

"The Bloodline", she said.

Roman nodded.

"I thought you all died out? That's what…", she stopped.

"Who told you that? Your dad?", Roman asked, getting defensive.

She opened her mouth to answer.

"No, I did", Roman turned to see Kenny.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Of course it was you", Roman said.

"What are you doing here, Reigns?", Kenny asked, putting one arm over Veronica's shoulder.

"I was called on", Roman said with a smirk.

Kenny's expression let Roman know he didn't like what he just heard.

"He called you three?", Kenny said, he couldn't believe it.

"I think he was smart too, Omega", Dean said.

"I'm lost. How do you four know each other?", Veronica asked.

"Not important babe", Kenny said.

Veronica removed his arm.

"Obviously it is. Secondly, don't call me babe, it sends the wrong message to everyone", Ronnie said.

"So you two aren't dating?", Roman asked, eyeing her up.

She looked at him, Kenny was fuming.

"No. We broke up a few months ago", she replied.

"But it can be fixed", Kenny said to her.

"No it can't. You know my conditions and I know yours. We want different things", she said.

She looked at the three men.

"Please excuse me", she said, before walking away with Sadie in her arms.

Dean and Seth laughed softly.

"She's cute", Roman commented.

Kenny glared at him.

"Stay away from her. This is a war you don't want to start, Roman", Kenny warned.

"I don't know. My boys have been itching for one", Roman said, shrugging.

"Be careful, you just got your Bloodline the seat back. Don't want to lose it", Kenny said.

"At least I earned mine on my own. I didn't join a club that already had it", Roman said.

"Kenny", AJ shouted from down the hall.

"Everything's fine", Kenny said, taking a step back from Roman.

Roman looked at AJ Styles. AJ sent him a nod.

"Reigns, nice to see you again. I hope my guy was behaving", AJ said.

Roman smirked.

"He sat when I told him too. You trained your mutt well", Roman replied.

Kenny was red from how angry he was and not being able to respond. AJ nodded and glanced at Kenny.

"Took me awhile", AJ played along.

Andrade walked out and pushed his way through the Bullet Club.

"He's ready for all of you", Andrade said, before walking back in.

AJ lifted a hand and gestured towards the room.

"Shall we?", he asked.

Everyone walked in, taking their seats. Roman sat between Seth and Dean. The doors opened again and the women walked in.

"Sorry we're late. Had to pull Bayley off the computer", Melina said.

Roman caught sight of Veronica behind her older sisters. It looked like she didn't want to be there. She crossed her arms over her chest before taking her seat.

Garcia cleared his throat.

"So, I kept this meeting between us. No need for others to know my daughter got herself caught.", Garcia said, sending a side glance to his youngest.

She rolled her eyes.

"The only outside help I got was The Bloodline. Roman, Dean, and Seth. I've heard they are really good at what they do.", Garcia said.

Kenny chuckled. AJ raised a brow in his direction.

"Excuse him. Turns out, he and Reigns have some issues to work out", AJ said.

Garcia nodded.

"As I was saying, I'm sending them to look for the men who captured my daughter. This also helps the Bloodline regain their seat", Garcia said.

Kenny leaned forward.

"They don't even know what happened. Why send in amateurs?", Kenny said.

"Because I know the Bloodline. I've worked with his father, uncles, and brother. They get things done and fast.", Garcia said.

He looked towards Roman.

"Am I right to assume your family trained you three?", Garcia asked.

"You are right", Roman said, before looking at Kenny.

Garcia nodded.

"Its settled then. Andrade will fill you three in and we'll leave you to go to work", Garcia said.

"Hold on. You might know his family well, but we only know his mother. You think I'm just going to trust them to get it done? This is my little sister we're talking about.", Melina said.

"Have you three done something like this before?", Nikki asked them.

"No", Kenny answered.

Nikki raised a brow.

"I don't think my sister was talking to you.", Brie said.

AJ leaned into Kenny.

"Shut up or I will have you dragged out. Do you really want me to do that in front of Roman?", AJ whispered.

Kenny leaned back in his seat.

"Where were we? Oh right, the answer to your question, is yes. AJ can confirm. We've done business before", Roman said.

"They helped get a friend back.", AJ said.

Ronnie looked at Roman. He had helped get Trish back. AJ met her eyes and nodded.

"Once", Melina replied.

Nikki nodded.

"But it doesn't mean we can't do it. Dean is really good with his fists and getting people to talk. Seth is a computer genius, he can find anyone or anything. As for me, well, these muscles aren't just for show", Roman smirked.

"Any good with a gun?", Melina asked.

"I can show you", Roman said.

Melina raised a brow. He noticed just a hint of a smile on Veronica before she bit her lip. No one tested her sister like that.

"I don't think my husband would like that. I'm sorry gentlemen, but I can't trust you with this. We don't know you and you have no credit to assure us that you can get it done", Melina said.

"So that's it? We don't even get a chance to win the Bloodline seat back?", he asked.

"I didn't say that. Maybe in the future we will have something for you, but not this.", Melina said.

"Melina", Garcia said to his oldest.

"Don't.", Melina said.

Veronica saw the disappointment on Roman's face and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. If she was her old self, she wouldn't give a shit about his feelings, but she wasn't that person anymore.

"I think we should give them the chance", she spoke up.

Everyone looked at her.

"Ron…", she stopped Nikki.

"I know. I get it, but we should at least let them try. He just said his third was really good with computers. We don't even know where to start, Mel", Veronica reasoned.

Melina knew she made a point.

"He can find them", Roman assured.

"How long will it take to have their heads on my table?", Melina asked.

"Give us a week", Dean said.

"A week? Are you being serious right now?", Melina asked.

"That's pretty short, don't you think?", Brie asked.

"Like he said, I'm good with computers", Seth said.

Brie nodded. She looked at Dean, he smirked. Blushing before looking away from him.

"Give us ten minutes", Melina said, before standing.

The twins, Bayley, and Veronica followed after her. Garcia sat back.

"You aren't going to join them?", AJ asked.

"Oh no. I've learned long ago not to intervene when it comes to their private talks", Garcia said.

"Daughters", AJ said.

Garcia nodded.

"Congratulations are in order for you, I hear your wife is pregnant. Be glad you only have one for now", Garcia said.

The men laughed. He looked at Roman, Dean, and Seth.

"Do you three have kids?", Garcia asked.

"No. We try to prevent it. Especially with what we do", Roman answered.

Garcia nodded.

"Its scary having kids, especially girls, but from the moment they are born, you can't help but fall in love. They are everything to you", he said.

"Maybe we'll find out some day", Roman said.


	8. Chapter 8-But

Veronica listened as her sisters went on and on about how this was a bad idea.

"We don't even know those men. Kenny sure as hell doesn't like the big one", Melina said, hands on her hips.

"They aren't hitmen", Nikki added.

"But they are from the Bloodline", Brie tried to reason.

"One. One of them is actually the child of the Bloodline", Melina corrected.

"Her point was, that they were trained by them. The Bloodline is good. Look at Jimmy and Jey", Bayley voiced.

Melina and Nikki looked at her.

"You aren't really agreeing with Ronnie and Brie, are you?", Melina asked.

Bayley shrugged.

"I don't see why we can't give them a chance. Ron is right", Bayley said.

"Are they what you really want, Vero?", Brie asked.

Veronica looked at them and nodded.

"I don't know what it is, but I trust them. Sadie liked them", Veronica said.

"I'm not going to accept them because a dog liked them", Melina said.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Its my call, Mel. I was the one who was taken, I get to make the call", Veronica said.

Melina sighed, but nodded.

"Fine", she said.

They walked out and back to the room. Melina crossed her arms over her chest.

"The job is yours. Don't fuck it up", Veronica said.

Roman smirked and nodded.

"We won't", he replied.

The women walked out. Getting out into the hall by the door, the women waited around for them to leave. Their dad standing by the door and shaking every mans hand. Roman cleared his throat and went over to Veronica.

"Thank you for giving us a chance. My father would have my head if I embarrass him", Roman said.

"Not before Mel kills you", Veronica said.

Roman chuckled.

"So you knew my brother?", he asked.

Veronica nodded.

"He was very sweet. You look a lot like him", she said.

"You and my brother…", he stopped.

She caught on and shook her head no.

"I was like ten when I met him, so that would be really weird", Ronnie said.

Roman laughed softly.

"Right", he said.

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel like she knew him.

"I feel like I know you, have we met?", she asked.

"Not unless you've gone to the strip clubs I own", he said.

"No, I can't say I have", she said.

Kenny squeezed in between them.

"Ronnie, can we talk?", he asked.

"No, I'm talking to Roman", Veronica said.

Roman smirked. Kenny glanced at him before looking back at her.

"Just a second, Ron. We need to discuss this", Kenny tried to whisper.

"I don't have to discuss anything with you. We aren't together and even if we were, this is my call to make", Veronica said.

She looked at Roman.

"Excuse me", she said, before walking passed both men.

Kenny looked at him and pushed a finger into his chest.

"You fuck this up, and you are a dead man", Kenny said.

Roman pushed his finger away from him. He could see Seth and Dean from the corner of his eye, getting ready to reach for their guns.

"Don't touch me, Omega.", Roman growled.

"Stay away from Veronica", Kenny said.

Roman smirked.

"Oh now I see what this is really about. You think I'm going to steal her away from you. I mean, she is cute, nice round ass. I could see myself pounding away on that sweet piece. Her mouth wrapped around my dick as I release inside her mouth and she swallows me down.", Roman licked his lips and moaned.

Kenny grabbed his shirt and pushed him back. Dean and Seth were going to jump him, but Roman put a hand up, stopping them. Roman fixed his shirt.

"My charm is just as good as my bite, and boy do I want to bite her. She's fair game too.", Roman said, walking passed Kenny and bumping his shoulder.

"Fuck you Reigns. I know my girl, she would never let you touch her", Kenny shouted after him.

Roman smirked. Dean and Seth laughed, knowing it was too late for that comment.

"We'll see", Roman said.

"If you two are done", both men turned to see Veronica.

She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Your car is out front", she said.

She turned to leave, but stopped, turning back to them.

"Also, neither of you will ever be touching me. Put your dicks away before my dad sees them and shoots off both for the comments you made", Ronnie said, walking away.

Roman smirked. Kenny glared at him.

"Lets go", Roman said to Dean and Seth.

Kenny caught up to AJ, before they climbed into their black suvs. Roman's black Cadillac suv pulled up next. Garcia with his daughters behind him, waiting for them to leave.

"Thank you for giving us this opportunity to regain the Bloodlines seat", Roman said, shaking Garcia's hand.

Garcia nodded.

"Don't fuck it up", he said.

Roman glanced at Veronica, and she smiled at him, small, but it was a smile none the less.

"Ladies", Roman bowed his head a bit.

Melina saw the way Roman was looking at her little sister. She grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her inside. Garcia glanced from his daughters to Roman.

"Careful with the way you eye my girls. I let those two slide because they grew up around me and this life", Garcia said, talking about Baron and Andrade, who married Melina and Nikki.

"She's very beautiful", Roman said.

"I know. They all are. You think you boys are the first ones to roam around them. Men have even offered me money for them. No way in hell.", Garcia said.

Roman nodded.

"But", Garcia said.

Roman looked at him.

"If you play your cards right with finding my daughter's kidnappers, I might let you court her", Garcia said.

Roman nodded.

"Baron or Andrade will call you with the details", Garcia said.

Roman nodded. They got into their Cadillac and drove away from the house.

"He's going to have us kill someone, isn't he?", Seth asked.

"Probably. I mean, we were the ones to kidnap her. Obviously he has a bone to pick with someone else who didn't cooperate with him and he wants that person out of the way.", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"If only Kenny knew how many times you touched _**his **_woman", Dean smirked.

Roman laughed softly.

* * *

"Don't you even think about spreading your legs for that man", Melina yelled at her.

"Why not? He likes me. From talking to him he seems like a good man, well, as good as he can be", Veronica said.

She liked pushing Melina's buttons at times.

"Because, he's below you. You are worth way more than some club owners and drug dealers", Melina said.

"I don't want someone like our father, I want someone who if I ever asked to leave this life, he would be willing too", Veronica said.

Melina paced and sighed, setting her hands on her hips.

"Once he gets that seat, there is no asking him to leave. Why do you think those men like a seat at the table so much, because it makes them feel like kings. No man has ever willingly given up that seat and no man ever will. Not even for you little sister", Melina said.

Veronica knew her sister was right.

"I love you, Ron, but you have to remember whose daughter you are and the family you were born into", Melina said.

"That's enough, Mel", their dad said.

Sadie went over to Veronica and she lifted the dog onto her lap.

"I'm not going to lie to her. She's not a little girl anymore", Melina said to her dad.

"Enough", he said.

Melina rolled her eyes and left the room. Leaving Garcia alone with his youngest.

"He seemed to take a liking to you.", he said.

Veronica shrugged.

"Don't listen to your sister. Who knows, maybe Roman would be able to give up his seat for you", he said.

Veronica shook her head no.

"Melina's right, I am nothing special. That seat is like a drug, he won't give it up for me. Especially since he just got it", Veronica said.

* * *

Roman, Dean, and Seth were at one of their strip clubs. In the back behind the bar. Cameras keeping an eye on the club for them. Its been two days since their meeting in Mexico.

"Andrade just sent us the person Garcia is blaming for the kidnapping", Dean said, walking over with the tablet.

He clicked a button and a giant screen popped out on the wall, displaying the tablets screen.

"Ric Flair. Apparently, Ric was one of those men roaming around three of his single daughters. Wanted to pay Garcia a shit load of money for Veronica", Dean said.

"That's why he wants him dead", Seth said.

"He wanted her when she was barely sixteen. After Garcia said hell no, Ric broke their trade deal and stiffed Garcia on his part of the money. Went rogue", Dean said.

"I want to shoot him just for being a pervert. I mean, are we really surprised? Look what happened with AJ's wife and Karl's wife. Nia. Someone needs to put him down", Seth said.

"Trust me, you aren't alone in that", Dean said, setting down the tablet.

"Did Garcia send him a warning, a notice?", Roman asked.

"Several times. Stopped trying after a few years, then Garcia finds out about what he's doing with the girls", Dean said, clicking on a few more buttons and out popped the emails Garcia sent to Ric.

Roman nodded.

"Dead or alive?", Seth asked.

"Either", Dean said.

"Lets go to work then", Roman said.


	9. Chapter 9-In and Out

The guys were back at Sika's house preparing to leave.

"Your dad thinks it's a good idea if I tag along", his cousin Dwayne said, walking in.

Roman's shoulders slump.

"He doesn't think I can do it?", Roman asked, messing with his vest.

"Its not that. This is your first time working with Garcia. We know that man, everything has to be done perfectly. I'm only going as backup. I won't do or say anything until you've got him. You are running this show", Dwayne said.

Roman nodded.

"You've got what you need?", Dwayne asked.

"Yeah. He's at his house in North Carolina with his mistress, Emma. Does his wife know about that?", Roman said.

Dwayne chuckled as he grabbed a vest and boots.

"Of course. She has her play things as well.", Dwayne said.

"Do you know why Garcia wants Flair out of the way?", he asked.

Dwayne nodded.

"He wants the younger Garcia. Pretty little thing. Guy always was a pervert, I feel bad for any young girl who came in contact with him", Dwayne said.

Roman looked down at his vest and nodded.

"Yeah, she is pretty", he replied.

"Oh cousin, you don't want to dip anything into that cookie jar. That family is crazier than ours, with more gun power. You even think about touching her, they will rain hell down on you and yours", Dwayne said.

Roman cleared his throat.

"He actually gave me permission to court her", Roman said.

Dwayne raised a brow and smirked.

"That must mean he likes you. I've heard rumors that men have gone as far as to offer him big money for the ones who aren't married yet.", Dwayne said.

"Its true", Dean said, walking in dressed in all black swat gear.

Dwayne looked at his cousin.

"Just be careful", Dwayne said.

Roman nodded and went to get dressed. He tied his hair into a bun. Grabbing their ski masks and packing them away. On the jet, Dwayne looked at his cousin.

"Orders, sir", Dwayne said.

Roman cleared his throat.

"Dean and Seth, you enter from the back. Dwayne and I will take the front. He has a guard at the gate, I can take care of that", Roman said.

"Anyone watching the back?", Seth asked.

"No. No dogs either. Jimmy and Jey, once Dean gives the all clear, you run in and get his woman. Leave Emma alive, lock her in the bathroom or something. Do not let her see your faces", Roman said.

The men nodded.

"Are you sure there's only one guard?", Dwayne asked.

He wanted to make sure Roman did his research on the man they were going to take.

"Yeah, I looked into it. Unless he knows Garcia found out where he is. Then expect more", Roman said.

"How many do you think we should be expecting if he does know?", Dwayne asked.

Roman knew his cousin was testing him. His dad must have put him up to it.

"It's a big house, but the gate surrounding it leaves room to add a few more guards in the back, four to be exact", Roman said, while looking at the photos on his tablet.

"And in the front?", Dwayne asked.

"Same. Two at the front and two at the door", Roman said.

Dwayne nodded.

"Take extra ammo in case I'm wrong", Roman said to Dean and Seth.

The guys nodded and packed more in their backpacks.

"Are we driving right up to the door?", Dwayne asked.

Roman rolled his eyes. Dwayne chuckled knowing his cousin was annoyed with these questions.

"Humor me", Dwayne said.

"No, of course not. We are parking down the street. His neighbors are a good distance away, they won't hear any of the commotion or his screams", Roman said.

Making Dean and Seth chuckle.

"Look, I know you're annoyed with all my questions, but your dad, he worries about you. Especially after what happened to your brother. The old man can't lose you too", Dwayne said.

Roman sighed, knowing his cousin was right about his dad. He nodded.

"I know, but if I want others in our line of work to take me seriously, I need to do this. I'm going to get our seat back", Roman said.

Dwayne nodded.

"And you will, cousin", Dwayne said.

Once the jet landed in North Carolina, they got into the waiting suv. Jimmy and Jey sat in the front seats. They smiled back at them.

"Don't worry, we are your getaway drivers and back up. Something goes wrong, we will get you all out of there", Jimmy said.

Roman nodded.

"Nothing will go wrong", Roman said.

"We know. Even the old men need back up. Dwayne too", Jey said.

Dwayne nodded. Getting to Ric's street. They passed mansion after mansion. A good distance between them. Roman was right, these neighbors wouldn't hear a thing. Parking under a huge tree, Jimmy and Jey followed Dean and Seth.

"Once you lock away the woman, come back and get the car. Pull up and we'll all jump in", Roman said.

Jimmy and Jey nodded. The men had put their ski masks on and quickly but quietly made their way to the front gate. Dean and Seth made their way to the back. Their guns having silencers as to not draw attention to the other guards or warn Ric of their arrival.

Roman noticed one of the guards would walk out more and look up and down the street before returning to stand next to the other guard.

"We need to time it right", Roman whispered to Dwayne.

His cousin nodded. Once the guard walked out again, Roman quickly went up behind him and covered his mouth before putting him in a sleeper hold, knocking him out.

"Are you sure you'll be able to kill Ric?", Dwayne asked.

"He doesn't need to die in order to get Ric. The less men we have to kill the better", Roman whispered.

Dwayne shrugged and nodded.

"This is your mission, your plan. I listen to you", Dwayne said.

Roman nodded. They tied up the guard and covered his mouth in case he woke before they got out. They waited for the other guard to realize his partner was taking a bit too long. Once he did, they put him in the hold as well. Laying him next to his partner.

Roman and Dwayne made their way inside the gate. The guards by the door not noticing them. Dwayne and Roman pointed their guns at the two guards by the door.

"Don't move", Dwayne said.

Both guards held their hands up.

"Put your guns down and kick them towards me", Roman said.

Both did as he said, hands back in the air. The front door opened to Ric falling to his knees on the porch.

"Call them", Roman said.

Seth nodded and called the twins. The suv quickly pulled up to the front and stopped. They opened the back as Dean and Seth pulled on Ric to walk. Tossing him in the back.

"Where did you leave the girl?", Dwayne asked.

"Locked up in the basement", Dean called back.

Dwayne looked at Roman. Roman turned his gun around and hit one of the guards in the back of the head, knocking him out. Dwayne did the same to the other guard. They made their way to the suv and inside. Jimmy sped off quickly, the tires screeching as they turned.

"Whoever paid you to do this, I will pay you double what they did, triple", Ric said, trying to negotiate.

"No thanks.", Roman replied.

"Who sent you?", Ric asked.

When no one responded, he laughed.

"Of course, Garcia the prick", Ric said, shaking his head.

Dwayne elbowed Ric, making him groan and hug his stomach.

"Shut up", he said.

"Whatever he's offering, I can do better. Don't be afraid of him, I can protect you", Ric said.

The guys laughed.

"We aren't afraid of him, and as for what he's offering, you can't give me", Roman said.

Ric smirked.

"He's giving you a seat, but that's not all. I always knew there was a way to get one of his daughters. I just didn't think murder was the way", Ric said.

"Coming from a sick fuck like you, that's rich", Dean mumbled.

Ric looked at all the masked men.

"Which one of you?", he asked.

No one answered, ignoring the old man.

"Or what I should be asking is, which of the girls. Brie?", he waited for someone to give it away.

When no one did, he moved on from her.

"Bayley?", he asked.

Again no one so much as flinched. He smirked.

"Veronica", he said.

Roman quickly turned his head towards him. Ric laughed.

"She is beautiful, isn't she? I mean, they all are, don't get me wrong, but with Veronica, I don't know. There's just something about her that turns me on in a way no other woman does", Ric said.

Roman's jaw ticked. He lifted his arm and elbowed Ric in the face, hearing a cracking sound.

"Ouch", Dean laughed.

"You will never mention her again, you sick fuck", Roman growled.

"Of course he's not. Garcia is going to tear him a new one and then kill him", Jey smirked.

The look on Ric's face was of pure terror. Blood dripping from his nose. Getting to the jet, Seth took Ric inside and sat him down. Roman looked at Dean.

"You okay with this?", Roman asked.

Dean met his eyes.

"She and I broke up a long time ago. Trust me, I am more than okay with this. Besides, it was nothing more than a sexual relationship.", Dean said.

Roman nodded. They made their way onto the jet and took off. Each man taking turns keeping an eye on the old man.


	10. Chapter 10-Ric

Getting back to Mexico, the guys made their way inside. Dwayne, Jimmy, and Jey dragged in a tied and gagged Ric Flair. His face was red from trying to scream, dried blood on his face from when Roman elbowed him. Brie and Nikki stood from their place at the table when Dwayne tossed in Ric.

Nikki walked over to him and stomped on him, between his legs to be exact.

"You sick fuck. If I find out that you touched my baby sister or that the men you sent to collect her touched her, I will cut off your nuts and feed them to you.", she threatened.

Each of the men held their junks in their hands and groaned. Feeling sorry for any man who had to go through that.

The doors opened again and Garcia walked in with Bayley and Melina at his sides. Roman glanced behind them to see if Veronica was joining as well. His shoulders fell when he realized she wasn't. Its been too long since he last saw her.

"Ric, welcome", Garcia said, with a scary grin.

Ric was sure trying to curse Garcia behind his gag. Garcia laughed. His oldest walked over and grabbed his chin, digging her newly manicured nails into him.

He groaned. She smirked.

"You really thought you could take my sister and we wouldn't notice.", she spat.

He shook his head no, Roman's eyes flashed to Garcia. He didn't seem to second guess this plan. Hearing noise from the hall, Melina walked out.

"What are you doing here?", she asked, as AJ and Bullet Club came down the hall.

"We were invited", he replied.

"By?", she asked.

"Your sister. She said Ric was caught, Karl and I are allowed to be here.", he replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine", she mumbled.

Ric shifted in his seat when he saw AJ and Karl. Both men smirked.

"Surprised to see us", AJ said.

"Ronnie kills him, not you", Melina said.

"That's fine, we just want a few hits", AJ said, rolling up his sleeves.

"That, we can let you do", Brie nodded.

They watched as these two men beat Ric.

"Where is Vero?", Garcia asked.

"She wants to stay out of this", Bayley replied.

"This is her vengeance, not ours. Go and get her", he ordered.

Bayley looked from him to her older sister. Melina nodded before looking at the twins.

"Tie him nice and tight", she ordered.

The twins lifted Ric with no effort.

"They are stronger than they look", Dean whispered to Roman.

He nodded.

"We did get our asses handed to us once", Roman reminded.

Dean chuckled. Melina removed the gag.

"Did you touch my sister?", she asked.

"Firstly, you look as beautiful as ever, Mellie", Ric smirked.

She smiled before punching him hard, you would think his head would have flown off his shoulders.

"Secondly", he said, before spitting.

She crossed her arms over her chest with a look that said, one more smart remark and I will rip out your throat.

"I didn't take your sister, and I didn't hire anyone to take her. The only sin I have against me with your family is that I owe your dad money and maybe for taking the girls", he said.

"Liar", she said, before punching him again.

"Mel, save some for Ron", her dad said, sitting down with a drink and a cigar.

Ric spit up more blood. Andrade and Baron walked in, handing Melina a lock box. She opened it and pulled out a gun. She loaded it and pointed it at Ric. He swallowed.

"Perfect. You know, these usually make a big mess, sometimes leaves a hole in your head. You know, if you don't move.", she said, moving closer to him.

He was visibly shaking now, with each step she took. She circled him.

"You tried to buy my sister when she was fifteen. Thinking my dad would just hand her over. You tried to sneak into her room, but my husband and brother in law caught you", she said, sliding the tip of the gun across his head.

Roman hadn't heard about the sneaking into her room part and clearly neither did their dad. He jumped up and pushed his drink and cigar into Baron's hands.

"What?", he yelled.

"Baron had seen Ric sneak off when you were speaking to Sika Reigns. He pulled Andrade into it and they followed him, stopped him before he could walk in.", Nikki said.

"Used the old excuse of, I was looking for the bathroom", Brie finished.

"Instead, we escorted him out of the party at gun point. Isn't that right, Mr. Flair?", Nikki said.

He didn't answer and Melina pressed the gun to his head harder.

"Answer her", she growled.

"Yes. I just wanted a peek at her", he said, blood dripping down his jaw.

"At a fifteen year old", Roman growled.

He clenched his hands into fists. Everyone looked at him, before anyone could say anything else, Bayley and Veronica walked into the room.

"So?", Veronica asked.

Melina walked over to her and handed her the gun.

"Finish it", she said.

"And what of the guys who took me? Did he tell you who they were?", Veronica asked.

"No. He's playing dumb. Says he didn't hire them", Melina said.

"And so you want me to kill him for that?", Veronica said.

"He's a pervert that continuously tried to hurt you. Rape you at one point. He's hurt millions of girls. Payback is a bitch, and you are it", Melina said.

"Lies, I wouldn't have touched her, I know whose daughter she is", Ric said.

"Shut up", both Melina and Veronica said.

Veronica looked back at her older sister.

"Mel, don't make me do this", Veronica begged.

"Don't make me force you", Melina threatened.

Veronica lifted the gun and pointed it at him.

"Who kidnapped me?", she asked.

"I swear Veronica, I didn't have any hand in your kidnapping. Its like I said, I know who your father is", Ric said.

"Ronnie, he's lying. He would say anything right now to get himself out of this", Melina whispered in her sister's ear.

Melina placed her hand over her sister's on the gun.

"Finish it, or he'll hurt someone else", she whispered.

Veronica pulled the trigger and Ric was dead. Melina released her and walked away.

"Deal with this mess", she said to her husband.

Andrade nodded. He and Baron left the room, probably to call someone to clean up.

"Follow", she said, as the women and Garcia walked out of the room.

"Was she talking to us?", Dean asked, glancing from the door to us.

"Follow", Roman shrugged and left.

Seth shrugged too and followed after Roman. Roman glanced down the hall to see Veronica sitting in a chair with her head between her legs.

"I'll be right there", he said to Dean.

He closed the distance between he and Veronica.

"What?", she suddenly asked.

He raised a brow. He wasn't making a sound and he was sure she couldn't see him coming. She lifted her head and sat up.

"Sadie reacted, she's under my seat", she said.

He looked under the chair, how did he not see the little dog.

"You okay?", he asked.

"What do you care? You knew what was going to happen to him", she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, but that's not easy for anyone. As many as I've killed, I still find it difficult to sleep at night", he said.

She laughed and shook her head.

"What?", he asked confused.

"That's the problem, Reigns. It is easy and I can sleep fine. I don't feel bad about it. Not one bit", she replied.

"Liar", he said.

She looked at him. He shrugged.

"I can see it in your eyes, and also before you shot him.", he said.

She couldn't believe he was right.

"We are more alike than you think.", he said, standing.

He started back down the hall.

"Hopefully I'll be able to find out for myself, how alike we are.", she replied, before he turned the corner to disappear.

"I'd like that", he smiled.

He had such a warm smile, wasn't forced. He winked before leaving her alone again. She stood and walked out of the hall, spotting AJ and Karl wiping their hands. She smiled and walked over.

"Sorry I killed him, he should have been yours", she said.

AJ shook his head no.

"We were fine being able to just beat the shit out of him. He felt our wrath", AJ said.

She nodded.

"How's Casey doing? Do you two know what you're having?", she asked.

"It's a girl. Casey is excited", AJ said with a smile.

"Well congrats, tell her I say hi", she said.

"You aren't coming back?", AJ asked.

She sighed.

"No. Not because I'm scared, but because as much as I want to forget this life, I can't. Its easier to just accept it", she replied.

He nodded.

"Well, you are always welcome back. Casey is going to miss you", he said.

"I'll be by when she has the baby. I won't miss that", she replied.

He nodded.

"Oh, Trish is pregnant", Karl said happily.

"Finally", Veronica said.

He nodded. She looked at AJ.

"Oh um, I kinda need to clean out my apartment. Mind if I stop in once more?", she asked.

"Go for it. Don't worry, I won't say a word to Kenny.", he replied with a wink.

"Thanks", she said.


	11. Chapter 11-Little Trip

Veronica was cleaning out her closet a bit and dusting.

"You could always finish school online", Brie said softly.

"That wasn't the point of me getting away from here. I just wanted…", she sighed.

She shrugged and faced her sister.

"I don't know what I wanted. When I was there, I wanted to be here. It was too lonely there. No matter how hard I tried, this life wasn't ending.", Ronnie said.

"You don't think we've all tried? At least Nikki and Mel have someone to share this life with. We might be stuck marrying old men with saggy balls", Brie said.

Veronica laughed, making Brie laugh too. She wrapped an arm around her younger sister.

In public they couldn't be this way. They had to put up barriers around themselves when out. With each other, they were laid back.

"We missed you around here Ron.", she said, kissing the side of her head.

"Can I tell you something? You just have to promise not to tell Mel, or I will never hear the end of it", Veronica whispered.

Brie nodded. They never gave each others secrets away.

"I had sex with one of the men who took me", she said.

"Veronica", Brie almost shouted.

Ronnie covered her sister's mouth.

"Quiet, you promised", Ronnie whispered.

Brie sighed.

"Why? How?", Brie asked.

Ronnie shrugged.

"Vero, out with it", Brie said.

"He asked me to touch myself. He wanted to know if the rumors were true, you know about Sicarias and the way they seduce men.", she said.

Brie nodded.

"But I don't think that was true. He knew what he was doing when he asked me that. He had a plan already set, he just needed me to play along", she said.

"Which you did", Brie said.

"Look, it was just different. It felt good to be the submissive one for a change. To be the one being held down and fucked.", Veronica said.

"Too much detail", Brie pointed out.

Veronica looked at her sister. Brie nodded.

"But I get it", she replied.

"I want to know who he is, Brie. He never showed me his face or gave anything away. I mean, I could have found out, but apart of me didn't want to. I could talk to him and he could talk to me. We understood each other.", Veronica said.

Brie smiled and brushed her sister's hair back.

"It sounds to me like you fell in love with this man", she said.

Veronica looked at Brie.

"I'm afraid I did", she said softly.

Before Brie could say anything back, Melina walked in with Nikki and Bayley.

"Please tell me Brie convinced you not to go back", Melina said.

"I'm not going anywhere", Veronica replied.

Melina nodded.

"Good", she said.

"But I do want to go back to get my things.", Veronica said.

Melina nodded.

"Baron and Andrade can take you", Melina said.

"What if we all go? I really want to see mama Reigns. We can introduce her to Ronnie.", Nikki suggested.

"Yeah, she really wants to meet you", Brie said.

Melina nodded and smiled.

"I'll let dad know we are going on a little trip", Melina said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

Patricia walked into her kitchen to find her son staring inside the fridge. She watched him for a bit before clearing her throat.

He jumped and turned.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

He exhaled and closed the fridge before sitting down.

"Is dad home?", he asked.

"In his office with Dwayne and Afa. Why?", she asked.

"I did something mom, something stupid.", he whispered.

She turned to look at her son. He wrung his hands.

"And?", she asked.

"I slept with Veronica Garcia", he whispered.

"What?", she shouted.

Roman quickly stood to look around the corner, making sure his dad didn't come out of the office. He looked back at his mom.

"Did dad tell you about what her dad asked me to do?", he asked.

"Yes, kidnap her so she would go home. Now that was stupid. He should have just let her be. If she finds out, she is going to be pissed. Not just her, but her sisters", she replied.

"Well, during that time. The first time it happened, that was on me, but then, it continued", he said, sitting back down.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't fall in love with her", she said.

Roman met her eyes.

"I can't. I think I might have.", he replied.

He sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about her. I want to be around her at all times. I miss talking to her.", he said.

His mom smiled.

"Oh you've got it bad", she said.

"We only spent a few days together and yet, I feel like those were the best few days of my life", he smiled.

"You should tell her it was you who took her. Just don't let her know her dad was the one who hired you", she said.

"She's going to hate me. I can't.", he said.

He stood.

"I'm going to the gym for a bit, and please don't tell dad about this. I don't need him thinking I can't do this", he said.

"Secret is safe with me", she said.

He nodded and left to the home gym. He and the guys liked using it since it was huge and had more than an actual gym did.

* * *

As the girls arrived, Andrade and Baron having to come with them, orders of their dad.

"You are going to love her Ronnie", Nikki gushed.

"I guess", she replied.

Melina looked at her younger sister. She never really got the chance to know their mom, before the incident, and by the time they could introduce her to Mrs. Reigns, things were hard.

Melina held her hand and Ronnie let her.

"Be nice, Ron", she said softly.

"Always am", Veronica mumbled.

Pulling into the Reigns house, the gates opened to let them in.

"Pretty nice house.", Veronica commented.

She noticed a woman waiting outside the house with a big smile. Her older sisters got excited and waved.

"Is that her?", Ronnie asked Bayley.

Her sister nodded.

"She's not so bad", she whispered.

As they each got off, she hugged them. When she got to Ronnie, she stopped and gasped.

"You were right Mel, she does look so much like your mom", she gushed.

"Just way stronger and hard headed", Melina replied.

"Oh, she gets that from your dad", Patricia laughed.

Patricia approved of the woman her son had fallen in love with. She just hoped that if the truth ever came out, Veronica would forgive Roman.

"Well, come on in I'm sure you girls are hungry and tired from travel", Patricia said.

As her sisters spoke to Patricia, she walked around. Looking at the family photos in the hall. Patricia walked over to her.

"You have a very warm and beautiful home", Ronnie said.

"Well thank you sweetheart. I try to keep it up, but with boys, it's kinda hard to do", she laughed softly.

Veronica smiled.

"Well, hello there", Ronnie turned to come face to face with Sika and Afa.

She smiled.

"Hi", she replied.

They hugged her.

"What's with the visit sweetheart? Not that I'm complaining", Sika chuckled.

"I have to collect my things from my apartment. My sisters figured since we were coming your way, I could meet your lovely wife", she answered.

"If you need help, my sons would be happy to", he said.

"Sounds like a plan, that way my sisters could enjoy spending some time here. They miss your wife and talk about her often", Ronnie said.

Sika smiled as he watched his wife with the girls. Nia had joined them and were laughing.

"You like hot pockets?", Sika asked.

Veronica nodded.

"Come on, if you don't tell my wife, I won't either.", he whispered as she followed him to the kitchen.

Veronica laughed softly. She watched him pull out two from the freezer and heat them up.

"My wife and daughter say I should be eating healthy. None of this junk food stuff. So I have to sneak it, but with you here, I can blame you", he said, winking.

"I'll take the blame", she smiled.

Once they were ready, he handed one to her.

"So, you knew my mother?", she asked.

He nodded as he blew on his hot pocket.

"You look a lot like her", he replied.

"So I hear", she mumbled.

"You don't know what she looks like?", he asked.

"Not really. They gave me a photo of her, but its blurry.", she said.

He nodded.

"I might have one somewhere around here. It was after the twins were born. My wife and your mom were best friends.", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I'll find it for you", he said.

"Thanks", she replied.

The side door opened and Roman walked in. His shirt soaking wet. He froze when he saw Veronica sitting at the counter with his dad.

"Hey son. Have a good workout?", his dad asked.

He nodded. Veronica bit into her hot pocket.

"Hi", she said.

He waved.

"It's a good thing you are already sweaty, Veronica needs help packing up her things and moving out of her apartment. I said you and your brothers would help.", Sika said.

"Okay. When?", he asked.

"Now", Sika replied.

"I'll call Dean and Seth", Roman replied, grabbing a water.

Sika nodded.

"Well, I have to get back to the office. Keep her company will you", his dad said.

Roman nodded. He sat across from Veronica as his dad disappeared. He watched her.

"What?", she asked, while chewing on her hot pocket.

He shook his head. She lifted her hot pocket and placed it close to his mouth.

"You must be hungry if you're watching me eat", she said.

He leaned forward and took a bite.

"I like the ham and cheese ones better", he said.

She nodded.

"I have to talk to AJ, so if we can stop by his place first", she said.

He nodded.

"Kenny can't stay for whatever conversation you have with AJ", he replied.

"Deal", she said, standing.

_**A/N: So postings might be changing days & I might also be posting all three stories on the same day. Starting a new job, just waiting on my schedule. Wish me luck. With my anxiety, I need all I can get. **_


	12. Chapter 12-I Get It

After Melina agreed to let her go with Roman. She let AJ know she was stopping in. Dean and Seth would be meeting them at her apartment.

"So if I can ask, what is your deal with Kenny?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"Just rubs me the wrong way ever since we met. He was trying to run things even when AJ told him to stop. A man like that could end up turning on his boss.", Roman replied.

"I know what you mean", she mumbled.

She remembered what Kenny had told her about trying to remove AJ.

"So if I can ask, why did you two break up?", he asked.

"He wanted things I didn't, but since I was forced home, maybe I should give him another chance", she replied.

"Or, you can give someone else a chance", he shrugged.

She looked over at him.

"Like?", she asked.

"I mean, I'm single", he said.

She laughed softly.

"You seem like a good man, you don't want to end up with me. Trust me", she said.

"I don't know, I think I can work a miracle.", he said.

"A miracle? Why would you need to do that? You don't even know me or the kind of person I am", she replied.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant a miracle as in getting you to like me, since you seem to not like me", he said.

"Oh", she said.

"I don't trust Kenny, and you shouldn't either. So please, don't get back with him", he said.

"Truthfully, he's not even on my radar anymore", she said.

He looked over at her when he stopped at the red light.

"Is there someone else?", he asked.

"Kind of", she mumbled.

"Kind of, how?", he asked.

She chuckled.

"We hardly know each other, I don't trust you enough", she said.

"I don't know, I think we sort of bonded these last few minutes", he replied.

She smiled. She could tell him without giving too much away.

"There was this guy, I don't know his name or what he looks like, but I enjoyed his company. He made me feel normal for just a few hours. He understood me", she said.

Roman smiled. He realized she was talking about him.

"So, wait how did you enjoy his company if you don't even know what he looks like?", he asked.

"Its complicated", she said.

He nodded.

"So he won your heart. I don't even have a chance?", he asked.

She looked over at him.

"I mean, I don't know if I will ever see him again so, you might possibly have a chance", she smirked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Noted", he replied.

They pulled into the parking lot of AJ's club. Getting off and inside, Karl waved to her. Trish was with him and she quickly made her way to Ronnie, hugging her tight.

"Its so good to see you again. Did Karl tell you?", she asked, rubbing her stomach.

Veronica nodded.

"Congratulations, you are going to make a wonderful mom", she replied.

"Ronnie", they turned to see Casey coming towards them, belly leading the way.

They hugged.

"How's baby girl doing?", Veronica asked.

"So good, and so big", Casey replied.

Casey looked towards Roman.

"Well if it isn't Trish's hero", she said.

Roman smiled.

"I wouldn't go that far", he replied.

"Don't be silly, she's right", Trish said.

"Well thank you", he replied.

"He's waiting for you in his office, come on", Casey said, taking Veronica's hand and pulling her towards the back.

She looked at Roman.

"You helped rescue Trish?", Ronnie asked.

He nodded.

"I was there too.", she said.

"Its too bad we didn't meet sooner", he replied.

"I was with Kenny then, so I don't know how good that would have been", she said.

"Oh I don't know, I think I could have captured your heart and rescued you from him. I am a hero after all, if you didn't hear", he said.

She giggled. Casey noticed the flirting and smiled. He was definitely better than Kenny. They walked into the office and AJ smiled. He hugged Ronnie and then shook hands with Roman.

"So packing it up?", he asked.

Veronica nodded.

"Why continue to fight it", she shrugged.

He nodded.

"Well, you are more than welcome here anytime.", AJ said.

Veronica nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about?", she asked.

AJ looked confused.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Casey said…", she looked at Casey.

AJ sighed.

"Okay babe, don't be mad. I just thought she could help since she knows him", Casey whispered to him.

"I can handle Kenny", he whispered back.

"Um, okay, what's going on?", Veronica asked.

"Its nothing, just talk for now. Don't worry.", AJ said.

Before she could ask if he was sure. He shook his head.

"I've got things under control", he said.

She nodded.

"Well, if you are sure. We are heading to my apartment to pack up", she said.

AJ nodded. They made their way out. Casey looked at her husband.

"You need to tell her. Her dad needs to know too. Kenny is trying to form his own club against you, and is talking about removing Garcia from his seat", she said.

"Its been all talk for now. Besides, he's still apart of Bullet Club.", AJ said.

"Yes, but if those guys keep coming in here and putting thoughts into his head, he might think he can actually do it and end up getting killed", Casey said.

"Then he'll learn his lesson", AJ replied.

"Trust me, I don't like him, but I also don't want his death.", she said.

AJ nodded. He reached over and rubbed her belly.

"If talk continues, I will go and see Garcia myself", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Getting to her apartment, she sighed. Seth and Dean were by the front doors.

"So, we brought some boxes and tape. Do you have anything big we need to take?", Dean asked.

"Yes, but those can be donated. Didn't have much else, packing will be done quick", she replied.

They nodded. Getting inside her apartment, she looked around.

"I did not leave it this messy", she said, looking at her trashed living room.

"That was a my bad", they turned to see Kenny with Matt and Nick.

Roman mumbled something under his breath before setting some of the boxes down. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean, your bad?", Veronica asked.

"Don't get mad at me, you were missing and I thought we could find some clues here.", he defended.

"You didn't have to trash the place. How are you going to find clues that way", she yelled.

"Sorry if I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I was worried about the love of my life.", he yelled back.

Roman chuckled. Kenny's eyes went to him.

"Don't even start with me, Reigns. This is none of your business. You and your men can leave. We've got this", Kenny said.

"No. You leave. I am not the love of your life and you aren't mine. Don't you understand why it was so easy for me to let you go? Because I felt nothing", she said, which was true.

She wasn't going to lie to him.

"I mean, the sex was good, but I tried I really did. You can't say I didn't warn you because I did. I told you that I feel nothing", she said.

Kenny swallowed. He backed up, Matt and Nick followed. They left and Veronica sighed. She looked at Roman, Dean, and Seth.

"I wasn't going to lie to him", she said.

"Hey, no complaints. You even said you warned him before hand, can't blame you", Dean said, shrugging.

She nodded. She went to her room and set a box on her bed. Roman walked in and helped her clean up the mess while Dean and Seth took the living room.

"If you never, you know, had feelings for him, why continue the relationship?", Roman asked, filling the silence.

She glanced at him.

"We were just having sex, but I guess he wanted more. Something I couldn't give him and I warned him, he just didn't want to listen. He thought he could change me", she said.

Roman nodded.

"I like sex", he shrugged.

She lifted her head and looked at him. He smirked. She didn't know what it was about him, but she laughed. He did too.

"I knew that would put you in a better mood.", he said.

"Yeah, I guess in some ways, I've changed because let me tell you, my old self would have jumped your bones for what you just said", she said.

His smile slipped.

"You know, because you feel certain emotions during sex. Even meaningless sex", she said.

He nodded.

"It was easier just closing your heart up, trust me, I get it", he replied.

She looked at him.

"Have you ever, been in love?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"I've had a few girlfriends, but that was before I took over for my dad. Now, the only reason any woman wants to be with me is because of my cash flow.", he said.

"Same boat, except mine isn't money it's to get to my dad. I think some of these men think my dad will leave his seat to them if they get lucky with one of us.", she chuckled.

"You sound so sure he won't do that", he said.

"Because he won't. If he leaves his seat it will be to either Melina or Nikki. They take on more. My bet is on Melina", she said.

He nodded.

"Don't know you girls that well, but I see it too. I would have her back if she takes it", he said.

"Really?", Veronica asked.

He nodded.

"Why does that surprise you?", he asked.

"Because she's a woman. Most men don't like to have their balls placed in a woman's purse.", she said.

He shrugged.

"I was raised by a strong woman", he said.

Veronica smiled.

"That's so kind of you to say about your mom", she replied.

He smiled.

"Just know, that when that day comes tell your sister she can count on the Bloodline", he said.

She nodded.


	13. Chapter 13-Completely

They placed the full boxes by the door. Most of the stuff was broken thanks to Kenny. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Thanks again for helping me", she said to them.

"No problem. If you want, we can go get something to eat. I'm starving", Dean said, rubbing his stomach.

She nodded.

"I could eat", she replied.

"Alright, let's go get some steaks Rollins", Dean said, slapping Seth's back.

Seth nodded. Diana wrote down on a paper what she was donating.

"The guys from the donation company will be by tomorrow to pick up everything else.", she said out loud.

"Great.", he replied, he was finishing sweeping up the glass.

She watched him. Tapping her pen against the notepad.

"Want to have sex?", she asked suddenly.

He stopped and lifted his head. He chuckled.

"What?", he asked, wanting to be sure that he heard her right.

"Sex. Do you want to have sex?", she asked.

He didn't want to be Kenny. He knew she enjoyed sleeping with him, and he also knew she liked him. She just didn't know that the man she fell for was standing right in front of her.

"So?", she asked.

"I'm not Kenny", he replied.

"Are you afraid I won't enjoy it?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"Baby, you'll be begging me for more by the end of it, but, I don't want to be a Kenny. I want more, I want you completely. Mine", he said.

"I can't give you that.", she replied.

"Why?", he asked.

"I'm barely learning how to not take things so seriously. It's okay to feel, sometimes. Letting you in all the way will put you in a dangerous spot", she said.

"I can take care of myself. I've been in that dangerous spot my entire life. People have threatened my dad with me. Now, come up with a better excuse", he said.

"I can't make you happy, I don't know how. I can barely make me happy", she replied.

"I've put a smile on your face a few times today. Give me a week, if you feel nothing after that, I will step away. Unlike Kenny, I keep my word", he said.

"Can I think about it?", she asked.

He nodded.

* * *

Kenny walked into Bullet Club and noticed Cody and Dustin sitting at the bar. They were talking to Marty and Adam. Kenny walked over and tapped Cody's shoulder.

"We need to talk, in private", Kenny said.

Marty and Adam chuckled before walking away. The guys walked over to a table for more privacy.

"Heard you got your woman back. Glad she was safe", Cody said.

"Yeah, but now Reigns is trying to worm is way into her life by pretending to be the good guy", Kenny said, chuckling.

"Roman? He finally got the seat back? Took him long enough", Cody chuckled.

Kenny looked around to make sure none of the Bullet Club was watching them.

"If we do this, if we form our own club, we need to get rid of everyone who will get in our way", Kenny whispered.

Cody and Dustin looked at each other before nodding at him.

"Its what we want too. Garcia is the reason our dad died. He got him killed and he shouldn't be in charge anymore. We don't need a mediator anymore. Clubs can handle their own shit, if that requires gun fire, so be it", Dustin said.

Kenny nodded.

"Tell me about it. I don't know why everyone gave Garcia so much power in the first place. Its bullshit", Kenny said.

Cody nodded.

"I heard his dad was the same way.", Cody added.

"And let me guess, you want Roman out of the way?", Dustin asked.

Kenny nodded.

"He thinks he can take what's mine, but he can't and I won't allow it. I am tired of being told to let it go. If he can take what he wants, then so can I", Kenny said.

Cody nodded.

"We'll have to start a bit slow at first. Get everything together. I've got a distributor coming from Puerto Rico. Wants to push away from Garcia too.", Cody said.

"We just need clients", Dustin added.

"We can take care of that", Matt spoke up.

"If anyone wants out of Bullet Club, talk to them. We'll need more men on our side", Cody said.

"We have a few men in mind", Nick said.

"Good, for now our future club stays on the down low. At least till we are better established with the clients and have a good money flow coming in", Cody said.

Kenny nodded.

"If Garcia finds out…", Cody stopped Kenny.

"We will handle that", Cody said.

Kenny swallowed. He didn't know if he wanted Garcia dead. No matter how much Veronica complained about him, she still loved her dad. If he was involved with killing Garcia, he would lose her for good.

"Reigns is mine", Kenny said.

Cody smirked and shook his hand.

* * *

AJ, Finn, and Karl watched from the monitors. The club was too loud to even hear what they were talking about.

"I don't feel good about this", Finn said.

"Same here. They are up to something", Karl added.

AJ nodded and watched as Cody and Dustin left. Kenny was still sitting with Matt and Nick.

"Should we have Cody followed?", Luke spoke up.

"Yes", AJ replied.

"I'll get Tama on it", he replied before leaving.

"What are you up too?", AJ mumbled.

"Do we tell Garcia now?", Karl asked.

"No. We don't have enough to go on.", AJ said.

"Cody was talking to Marty and Adam before Kenny walked in.", Finn said.

AJ watched as Adam walked over to the table.

"Not Adam. Marty", AJ said.

Finn nodded and left to find the man.

* * *

Dean was cooking the steaks while Seth, Roman, and Veronica enjoyed a beer.

"A nice cold one always taste great after cleaning up around here", Seth said.

Roman nodded. The front door opened to have her sisters walking in.

"Ladies, welcome. Food is almost done and there is beer in the fridge", Dean said.

Nikki walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few beers. Andrade and Baron took long drinks.

"Off duty?", Dean asked.

"Yup", Baron replied, leaning over to kiss his wife.

Melina looked at Veronica.

"Can I talk to you? Alone", she said, pointing to the bedroom.

Veronica stood and walked into the room. Melina closed the door as Ronnie sat on her bed and waited for what her sister had to say.

"Why were you asking questions about mom?", she asked.

Veronica shrugged.

"I wanted to know more about her. You and dad don't talk, so I asked Sika. Did you know Patricia and mom use to be friends", Veronica said.

Melina sighed and paced in front of her.

"You got to know her, hell, even Bayley got to know her. I don't even remember her. I just, I wanted to know something", Veronica said.

"Well don't. Trust me, Ron, the less you know about her, the better", Melina said.

"Why? Did she do something bad? I should know, Mel. It's my right", Ronnie said.

Melina sighed and faced her.

"No, of course not. I just don't want you getting all sad about it or bringing down the twins and Bayley", Melina said.

Veronica knew when her sister was lying to her.

"Mel…", her sister stopped her.

"End of discussion", she said.

Veronica nodded. Melina walked back out and acted like nothing had happened. She sat on Andrade's lap.

"Everything okay?", he whispered.

"Dealt with it", she replied.

"You and your dad will have to tell her the truth eventually", he whispered.

She met his eyes.

"Only a handful of people know the truth. She and Bayley don't need to know or remember", Melina whispered.

Andrade nodded.

Roman had noticed that Veronica didn't come back out after a few minutes. He quietly slipped into the room. She was on her bed looking at a photo of something blurry. He sat beside her.

"What are we looking at?", he asked.

"Nothing", she replied softly.

"Not nothing if it has your full attention", he said.

"It's the only picture I have of my mom. Your dad, he said he had one of her that wasn't blurry. Our moms use to be friends", she said.

He smiled softly.

"I just wanted to know what she looks like. Melina doesn't want me too. She's hiding something", Veronica said.

"You think its bad?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Let's find out", he said.

"How? I don't know anything about her other than I look like her", she said, rolling her eyes.

"She was friends with my mom right? We can start there", he said.

"Melina is going to be watching me twenty four seven. At least till she feels like I won't get kidnapped again", she said.

He shrugged.

"Then let me handle it. I will report in with you and when you can, you can come and visit me. We can go out on dates", he said.

She smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile. You should do it more often", he added.

"You would really help me?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Okay", she said, shaking his hand.

She was going to stand once Dean shouted that dinner was ready. She looked back at Roman.

"But nothing fancy, you know, for our dates", she said.

He placed his hand over his heart.

"You have my word", he said.


	14. Chapter 14-Alive?

The next day, the donation truck came and took all the furniture. Veronica handed her key back to the landlord.

"Time to go home", Melina said, walking to the waiting car.

Veronica looked at the guys.

"Thanks again. I appreciate it", she said.

"Anytime, we had fun", Dean chuckled.

She nodded and made her way to the car. She looked back at the guys.

"I did give you my number, right?", she asked.

Roman nodded. She returned it before getting in the car. She waved before the window rolled up.

"Don't get attached", Melina said from beside her.

Veronica looked at her.

"Why not? I liked them. Now that they have a seat, we will be seeing them a lot.", she replied.

Melina didn't say anything back, mostly because Andrade was shooting daggers at her to stop.

"We get home and we rest. We've got someone to check out in a few days. Worked for Ric, we might find more missing girls", Melina said.

"You've done good with this", Ronnie said.

"We have. The sad part is, one falls down and three more pop up in its place", Nikki said.

"Well, who knows now that Ric is gone.", Bayley added.

"True", Melina nodded.

"Charlotte is going to be pissed", Nikki smirked.

"Who cares. She tries to act like she worked for what she has, when we all know if it wasn't for daddy, her ass would be nothing. We did things to be where we are that I wish we hadn't", Brie said.

"Damn B", Veronica chuckled.

Brie rolled her eyes.

"Let's not forget what she tried to do to Mel. Andrade", Brie said, glaring at him.

He chuckled.

"Nothing happened, that is why I told your sister. No one is coming between me and my wife", he said.

"Better say that", Melina smirked, leaning towards the driver seat and kissing his cheek.

Ronnie smiled.

* * *

When they got back to their club, Roman had asked Seth to look into Raya Garcia. Veronica's mom, which he found out her name from one of his mom's year books.

"You think you can age this photo and search in images?", Roman asked.

"No, sorry. Photo is too small", Seth said.

Roman nodded. Then he remembered that Veronica had said his dad was going to search for that photo of her mom.

"Find me what you can. I'll be back in a bit", he said.

Seth nodded. Dean went with him.

"Why is finding information on her mom so important?", Dean asked.

"She doesn't know anything about her. She doesn't even know what she looks like. All she has is a blurry photo.", Roman replied.

Dean shrugged.

"So she could ask her sisters or her dad", he said.

"They don't talk about her. Its like this forbidden thing", Roman replied.

"She wants to know why", Dean said, catching on.

Roman nodded.

"I just want to give her something, even if it's a small something", he said.

"Man, I never thought I would see the day Roman Reigns is whipped.", Dean chuckled.

"Am not", he replied.

"Are too. She's got you wrapped around her little finger.", Dean replied.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"All I'm saying is, be careful. Women are tricky creatures. Don't trust them one bit", Dean said.

"You can't blame all for the mistake of one. Your mom…", Dean stopped walking.

"Don't. This has nothing to do with her.", Dean said.

Roman knew that wasn't true, but didn't want to upset Dean more. He just nodded.

"But I'll help too. I liked the kid, even though she was a bit closed off", Dean said.

* * *

Charlotte was pacing her dad's office. She hadn't heard from him in days. The last he texted, he was going to North Carolina. After that he never checked in.

"Miss Flair", Ethan said, walking in.

She faced him. He lifted the tablet and she approached him. Showing her the video from her house cameras.

"Who are they?", she asked.

"We don't know. They left nothing behind.", he answered.

She met his eyes.

"Well find out, and when you do, we will remove the problem", she mumbled.

He nodded and left. They had kidnapped her dad. It could have been anyone, especially with the new hobby her dad had picked up.

* * *

Getting to his dad's house, he and Dean walked in. They hugged his mom.

"Is dad home?", he asked.

"No, they had business with AJ.", she replied.

"Why didn't he tell us? Mom, I don't feel he'll be safe going there. Trust me, Kenny is out to get me", he said.

"AJ won't let anything happen to him. Neither will Dwayne or the twins", she replied.

Roman sighed. Making a mental note to speak to his dad about this.

"You knew Raya Garcia, right?", he asked.

She nodded, but looked confused as to why he asked.

"Veronica wants to know more about her. I told her I would ask you", he said.

She nodded and gestured for them to follow her. Getting to her bedroom, she walked into her closet and pulled out a big box. Dean walked over and helped her with it. She opened it and pulled out a photo album that was buried under other pictures.

She smiled.

"My first photo album.", she said, tapping it with her fingers.

She opened it and pulled out a photo. Roman took it.

"She looks like Veronica", Roman mumbled.

His mom nodded.

"Can I give this to her?", he asked.

"Of course", she replied.

He handed it to Dean.

"Why don't they talk about her? What's the big secret?", he asked.

His mom raised a brow.

"That is none of your business. Don't go meddling now. The last thing you want to do, is break that girl's heart with the truth", his mom said.

"Mom, she wants to know. Don't you think it would be better if she heard it from someone close to her than from some random stranger. She is determined to find the truth", he said.

His mom sighed.

"Fine", she said.

* * *

Veronica was curious about certain things. Things that just didn't add up. Walking to her dad's office, Sadie on her heels. Her dad looked up.

"Hey, can't sleep?", he asked.

She shook her head no. Sitting in a chair across from his desk.

"Did Roman ever tell you how his brother found Ric? I mean, we've been looking for him a long time. AJ too. How is it that they barely start looking and find him right away?", Veronica said.

Her dad nodded.

"What if, they were working for him? They could have been the ones to kidnap me. Maybe that's how they found him right away. Instead of collecting their payment, they brought him to you and they got something better. The Bloodline seat", she said, shrugging.

He nodded. He lifted Sadie onto his lap as the little dog nibbled on his fingers happily.

"Have you told Melina about this theory?", he asked.

"No. She would jump the gun and try to torture them for information. Then what if they didn't do it? They would be pissed", Veronica said.

He smiled.

"What do you think?", she asked.

"I think, it's not them. They hate Ric just as much as we do. Why? Because he kidnapped Sika's daughter Nia.", he said.

"What?", she asked.

Her dad nodded.

"If anything, this pushed them harder to find him and get you back. His death was the cherry on top", he said.

She nodded.

"That rules them out as the masked men", she mumbled.

"Sorry", he replied.

She was going to stand, but stopped.

"He asked me out", she said softly.

He raised a brow.

"Who?", he asked.

Meeting his eyes.

"Roman Reigns", she replied.

He nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"And you said?", he asked.

She shrugged and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Yes.", she almost whispered.

He smiled.

"I can't stop you, I just want him to ask me first if it's okay. You're my youngest", he said.

She nodded.

"Can you just make sure Mel backs off?", she asked.

"I will try my hardest", he said, setting his hand over his heart.

She nodded and stood to leave.

"Oh, and we are having a party for you. A welcome back home party", he said.

"Oh dad, I hate parties", she whined.

"Too bad. You are home and I want to celebrate that", he smirked.

She nodded. Walking out, she wasn't so happy about the party. Most of the men invited kept trying to hit on her and her sisters. While dancing they tried to feel them up, or they acted like their weren't smart enough to be around them.

Offering money to their dad for them.

* * *

After what Roman found out about Veronica's mom, he was second guessing telling Veronica. It wasn't good. His mom had given him a few more photos of Raya. Photos he would give to Veronica.

Dean walked into their house and dropped a fancy looking envelope in front of him.

"What's that?", he asked, while he finished chewing on his cereal.

"Invite from Garcia.", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Its next weekend", Dean said.

Seth quickly walked into the kitchen. He showed Roman a photo of Raya, but she was older.

"Where did you find that?", Roman asked.

"Google search images.", he replied.

Roman nodded.

"But there is something else", Seth said.

"What?", he asked.

"I think, now, I could be wrong", Seth said.

"Out with it", Dean said.

"She might be alive", Seth finished.


	15. Chapter 15-A Problem

Roman was debating whether or not to tell Veronica. He didn't have to tell her the whole truth over the phone. He grabbed his cell and hit call on her name.

"Hello", she answered.

"Ronnie, its me. Roman", he said.

"Yeah, I know. Your name popped up", she chuckled.

He shook his head, of course she would know it was him. He gave her his number too.

"You still there?", she asked.

"Yeah, sorry. So, how have you been?", he said.

"Putting in work. Just got back from a trip, found another house that had kidnapped girls.", she said.

He smiled.

"And you?", she asked.

"Catching up on club business and looking for your mom", he replied.

"Anything on that?", she asked.

"Found a nice photo for you. Well more like a few, my mom said you could have them", he replied.

"Tell her thank you", she said.

He stayed silent for awhile.

"Roman, what's wrong?", she asked.

"I would rather tell you in person, if that's okay.", he said.

"That's fine. Are you coming to my party or well, more like my dad's party?", she asked.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world.", he replied.

"I hate parties, especially these ones. Grabby old men who don't know better just because of who they are", she said.

"Want to be my date? I'll make sure no one touches you", he said.

Not only knowing that these men offered good money for the women, but that they thought it was okay to touch them was pissing Roman off.

"Will this be our first date?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Yes", he replied.

"You have to ask my dad first, unfortunately. Otherwise I would say yes", she let him know.

"I'll call him right now", he said.

"Better yet", she replied.

"What?", he asked.

"Hello", Garcia said.

Roman swallowed. He cleared his throat.

"Hi, its Roman. I was going to call you on my own, but, well anyway the point is, may I have your permission to take Veronica to the party? As my date.", Roman said.

Man was he nervous. Veronica had it on speaker. Her sisters giggled at his nervousness. Her dad smirked, but winked at her.

"I don't see why not", he replied.

Roman relaxed.

"Great", he said.

Garcia handed the phone back to his daughter. Ronnie took it off speaker.

"Yes", she said to him.

"I'll see you this weekend", he replied, before hanging up.

Veronica smiled, Melina had never seen her little sister so happy before.

"I want to talk to him, after the party though.", she said.

Ronnie nodded. Melina walked away from her sisters, Andrade behind her.

"Find me everything you can on Roman Reigns, and when I say everything, I mean **everything**", she said.

"Hun, maybe…", she gave him a look and he chuckled.

Nodding, he gave in.

"Alright. Your dad had him looked up before calling him to help find Ric. He has what you want", Andrade said.

She nodded and made her way to her dad's office. Andrade stayed with her.

"He's a good kid, Mel. Makes his own money", Andrade said.

Melina found the file in her dad's computer.

"That's not what I care about", she snapped.

He knew she just didn't want to lose her sister. Knowing that if it worked out between them, she would leave again. Prompting someone else to want to kidnap her. She didn't trust anyone else to take care of Veronica or any of her sisters.

Its why Baron and Nikki stuck close. Living on their dad's land, in their own home.

Everything that came up assured her he was a good kid when in school. Good grades, teachers and coaches had nothing but good things to say about him.

"Told you he was clean", Andrade smirked.

"Do you want to have sex tonight? I suggest you keep the, I told you so, to yourself", she replied with a smile.

He laughed softly and nodded.

"Alright my love", he said.

She sighed.

* * *

Charlotte had Emma and the guards who were suppose to be watching her dad, brought in. They were nervous, not knowing what she would do to them.

"Did you hear their voices? See any tattoos? Their eyes or hair? Anything at all?", she asked.

"There were six of them, I'm sure of it", Emma quickly spoke up.

Charlotte nodded.

"When one spoke, he sounded like a robot. They were covered from head to toe", Wilder said.

"So, nothing", Charlotte said.

"Sorry, Ms. Flair", Dawson replied.

"We looked up the plates for the truck they used. It was reported stolen. Found burned to a crisp by the air strip", Wilder continued.

Charlotte nodded.

"Private jet. That actually narrows it down to everyone my dad works for or knows", she shouted in his face.

He flinched and looked down.

"Have you tried tracing my dad's phone?", she asked.

"We have. Its been turned off. The last tower it pinged off of was close to the airstrip.", Dawson said.

"And who else pinged off of the tower around the same time?", Ethan asked.

Dawson and Wilder looked confused. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Idiots. Go and find out before I blow your God damn brains all over the fucking walls.", Ethan shouted.

They quickly left. Charlotte circled Emma, who was visibly shaking.

"You know something, don't you", she said.

Emma's bottom lip trembled. Charlotte got close to her ear.

"Tell me", she growled.

"Just what the girls were whispering about. Five women, really good with guns and knives, rescuing some of the women your dad stole.", Emma quickly said.

Ethan nodded.

"Your dad mentioned something", he said to Charlotte.

"Do you know what they look like?", Charlotte asked, grabbing Emma's arm tight.

"Latinas. All dark haired, at first it was four. Then when I went to check out the safe house, rumors were circling that another one was added.", Emma said.

Charlotte nodded.

"Garcia", Charlotte mumbled.

Ethan raised a brow.

"You sure?", he asked.

"It has to be them", she replied.

"Would make sense", he said.

Charlotte turned to Emma and smiled.

"Thanks for your help", she said, before taking a knife and slitting Emma's throat.

She walked over her body.

"Get someone to clean that up. We are going to North Carolina, I want to see the house for myself", she said.

"Got it", Ethan replied.

* * *

AJ looked over at Tama.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

Tama nodded.

"A few of the guys told me. Kenny is trying to recruit them to join his new club. The loyal ones denied him", Tama said.

AJ nodded and looked at Finn.

"Find the ones who agreed and deal with them. Betray me once, shame on you, there is no twice.", AJ said.

Finn nodded. AJ looked at Luke and Karl.

"Deal with Kenny, quietly", AJ said.

They both nodded.

"And Matt and Nick? They are loyal to Kenny", Marty said.

"Take Page with you and deal with them.", he said.

Marty nodded and left. AJ leaned back in his seat when his wife walked in. Casey rubbed her bump.

"What's with the long faces? You all look like someone died", she chuckled.

AJ closed his eyes.

"Oh my God, did someone die?", she asked quickly.

AJ took her hands before looking up at her.

"Someone is going too. I just need to know how much you want to know", he said softly.

She swallowed.

"Does this have to do with Kenny?", she asked.

He nodded. He had told her what he suspected was going on. She didn't like it.

"Nothing else. Don't even tell me when it's over. Just be careful", she replied.

He nodded. She kissed his forehead.

"You should tell Ronnie", she whispered.

"When its over. I'll fly there to break it to her", he replied.

She nodded.

* * *

Kenny was looking at a space for _The Elite. _His new club with Cody and Dustin.

"Kenny", Matt called to him, holding out the phone.

Kenny walked over and took it.

"Omega", he said.

"Hey, its Page. We've got a problem", he whispered.

"What?", he asked, putting it on speaker as he called Cody and Dustin over.

"He knows, and he's coming after everyone. He doesn't know I'm with you. As soon as you say the word boss, I'm out", Adam said.

Kenny looked at Cody and he nodded.

"Get as many of ours out, now", Kenny said.

Cody paced.

"How are we handling this? AJ can't just kill our people and get away with it", he said.

Kenny knew why AJ was doing it. Disloyalty will be dealt with. He also knew that if they attacked AJ now, no other club would be behind them or take them seriously.

AJ would win.

"We have nothing to stand on, Cody. If AJ doesn't kill us off, Garcia would.", Kenny said.

"He's right. Ambush is easier when they aren't expecting it. We need gun and man power, we don't have that yet", Dustin said.

Cody growled, but nodded.

"Then we take care of The Bloodline. DX is too easy, we can eliminate them with one hand tied behind our backs", Matt said.

"Bow to us, or get finished off. We can make a deal with Flair. All the girls you want, as long as we get a cut of the profit", Cody added.

"Actually, Flair is dead. He came after my lady, long story", Kenny said.

"What do you mean?", Cody asked.

Kenny told him what happened. Cody and Dustin shared a look.

"What?", Kenny asked.

"Dustin and I were with Ric in North Carolina. Long story short, he couldn't have done it. Not without us knowing. Besides that, he knew AJ, Sika, and Garcia were after him. Making that move would have set off alarms before he or any man could get close to Veronica.", Cody said.

Kenny looked at Matt and Nick.

"So if it wasn't him, then who?", Kenny asked.

Cody chuckled.

"Deep down, you know", he said.

"Who would benefit more from having her back in his clutches?", Dustin added.

Kenny growled.

"Garcia", he mumbled.

Cody and Dustin nodded.


	16. Chapter 16-Rhodes

Charlotte and Ethan had gone through the entire house, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"It was in and out", Ethan said.

Charlotte nodded.

"It had to be Garcia, especially if his daughters are getting the women back.", she said.

He nodded as Wilder walked in.

"Got another ping", he said.

"Who?", she asked, walking over to the computer.

She growled. It was her ex's phone.

"Dean", Ethan chuckled.

"Which means they helped Garcia.", Charlotte said.

Charlotte paced. She knew they ended on bad terms, but for him to agree to this. She thought he liked her dad.

"Get that son of a bitch on the phone.", Charlotte said.

Wilder nodded.

* * *

Finn, Tama, Luke, and Karl each took a team, wearing body cams so AJ could watch from his office. They took out about twenty guys. Some would cry while on their knees begging for forgiveness. Wanting a second chance.

Kenny was saved for last, along with Matt and Nick. They were always with him. Finn kicked the apartment door down and ran in with his team.

"Empty", Finn said into his mic.

Jay walked in and looked at AJ.

"We have a problem", he said.

AJ sat up.

"Adam Page, he was working for Kenny. Any move we made, he told him.", Jay said.

AJ growled.

"What do we do…", before Finn could finish, shots rang out.

AJ and Jay put their attention back on the screen. The camera looked down, Finn had been shot.

"Balor", AJ said.

"Just a graze, I'm fine", he replied.

"We are two minutes out", Luke replied.

Once they reached the apartment building, there were men on the roof, opposite the building, shooting into what Luke assumed was Kenny's old room.

"Its Page, and some guys I don't recognize", Luke said.

"Get me stills from this video of those men. I want their names, now", AJ said to Jay.

He nodded and quickly left the room. Marty was the computer wiz. When Karl got there, they started shooting at Adam and the other men. Adam smirked before disappearing.

"Son of a bitch", AJ mumbled, slamming his fist against the wall.

* * *

Veronica was sitting around with her sisters. Melina sat beside her.

"I say, to let off some steam, the day before the party we go paintballing", she suggested.

"Is this your way of tricking us into training?", Bayley asked.

Melina chuckled.

"No. We always had fun with that, why not", Melina said.

When Veronica and Bayley moved on from learning how to fight and defend without a weapon, Melina trained them on how to use a gun. Learning how to go in and out of a building, bullets flying, by using paintball guns.

They had enough acres to build their own course. After years passed, they used it to challenge each other and see who was better and got in and out faster.

A timer set and a board with their names on it. Melina always won, Brie coming in second, Veronica third, Bayley fourth, and Nikki fifth. Over time, it changed. Adding Baron and Andrade to the game.

"I like that idea", Veronica said.

The rest of the girls agreed. Their dad walked into the room.

"We need to talk, something happened with Bullet Club", he said.

They stood and followed him into the office. He pressed play on the video AJ sent him.

"Those are his men", Veronica said.

"Ex men. Just like your ex-boyfriend started his own club and is planning to bring us all down.", her dad said.

She shook her head.

"I should have dealt with it when he mentioned getting rid of AJ", she said.

"To be fair, he doesn't look the type to turn on someone, especially on someone like AJ", Nikki said.

"A couple of them got away, grazed Finn Balor. Thankfully none of AJ's men were seriously hurt.", Garcia said.

"Casey? Trish?", Veronica asked.

"They're fine and safe", her dad replied.

"Should we go down and help him?", Bayley asked.

"Offered and he said he could handle it. It's under control right now. He only let me know because there was a lot of noise made. Brought in DEA", their dad said.

"DEA? Don't they deal in drugs and trafficking?", Brie asked.

"They've been watching us for years, never could get anything. They thought the shoot out was about drugs.", Garcia said.

"What about the FBI and CIA?", Melina asked.

"So far haven't made a move, but I'm sure they will soon. We've been quiet for a few years now, left us alone. With Kenny and these guys he is hanging with, they are making a lot of noise and fast", their dad said.

"Anything else happens, we are going in. Better to deal with the problem now, before it gets even bigger.", Melina said.

Garcia nodded.

"Oh, by the way, Veronica, your package is ready to be delivered", he said.

By package, he meant Ric.

"I mean, packages.", he smirked.

"Charlotte is going to want revenge", Veronica said.

"Bitch can't take us", Brie replied.

* * *

Roman and the guys packed up. They were going an extra day early, Roman wanted to talk to Garcia about what happened with Bullet Club. Dean walked into his room and hit speaker. It was a voice-mail.

"_I know it was you, you son of a bitch. Where is my dad, I want him back and I want him now", _Charlotte shouted into the phone.

Roman crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Either give me my dad back or its your head that will roll", _she finished.

"How did she find out?", Roman asked.

Dean sighed.

"Seth said she must have picked up on the pinging our phones did off the towers.", Dean sighed and sat on Roman's bed.

Roman squeezed his shoulder.

"We need to tell Garcia, I know, but what if he kills me?", Dean asked.

Roman chuckled and watched his brother panic.

"He won't, it was an honest mistake. One you can fix by talking to Charlotte. Don't tell her that her dad is dead", Roman said.

Dean nodded and texted back Charlotte for a meeting. She had agreed, but a few days after the party.

"You think she was invited?", Dean asked.

"I doubt it, if they didn't get along with Ric, why would they with Charlotte", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Adam had just barely gotten out of there alive.

"I say we just go, storm his club and take care of the problem", Kenny shouted, slapping his hands against the table.

"He still has more men than we do. Going in there is a suicide mission.", Cody replied.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"And what are we suppose to do? Sit here and wait for him to come after us. He will, I know him better than you", Kenny said.

"He won't come after you", they turned at the sound of a woman's voice.

Kenny looked at Cody and Dustin.

"Who are you?", Matt asked.

"Raya, Raya Garcia Rhodes", she replied.

Kenny, Matt, and Nick were confused.

"As in…", she nodded, cutting Nick off.

"He's my ex husband.", she replied.

"Rhodes. You said your last name was Rhodes", Kenny said.

She smiled and nodded. Cody went to stand beside her.

"She's my mom", Cody said.

If it were possible, their jaws just about hit the floor. Veronica had a brother.

* * *

Once the guys arrived, Andrade helped set them up in rooms in the main house. Which surprised them.

"Does this mean he actually likes us?", Dean jokingly asked Seth.

"Yes actually.", Baron answered.

Dean's smile slipped.

"He trusts you", Baron added.

"He hardly knows us", Seth said.

Baron looked at Roman.

"Its thanks to him.", Baron said, nodding towards Roman.

Dean and Seth looked at their brother.

"Veronica", Roman said.

Baron nodded and winked before walking out. Roman smiled.

"I guess we can add a new sister to our family", Seth smiled.

"Don't jinx it, she hasn't officially accepted me yet", Roman replied.

"She's going to, just sprinkle that Reigns charm and you are golden", Dean said.

Roman laughed.

"I've never wanted anyone more", Roman said.

Hearing a scratch on the door and a small bark. Dean ran over and opened the door. Sadie happily walked in and over to Roman. He bent down and she turned over, he scratched her belly.

"Hey Sadie", he said.

Hearing a knock on their open door, they turned to see Veronica.

"Hey", she said.

"Hi yourself beautiful", Roman replied.

Dean snorted and Seth nudged him. Roman rolled his eyes.

"So tomorrow we are going paintballing, we usually do it to let off steam without actually killing anyone", she said.

"Cool", Dean nodded.

"Since you guys are a day early, why not join us", she said.

"I'm down", Seth said.

She met Roman's eyes.

"Um, my sister wants a word with you. She's waiting in my dad's office", she said.

He looked at Dean and Seth.

"Alright, I'll be right there", he replied.

"Come on Sadie", she called, Sadie quickly followed.

Roman closed the door to their room.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?", he asked.

"You think she knows, you know, about what we did for their dad?", Seth asked.

"No, Baron would have said something. This has to do with Veronica, I'm sure of it. Protective big sister, remember. She hated Roman the second she saw him", Dean said.

"Hey", Roman said.

"Its true, she didn't like us either. She didn't know us, or trusted us.", Dean added.

"He makes a point. Maybe save the Reigns charm for Melina", Seth said.

"Are you kidding? She'll cut off my balls and put them in a glass jar on her desk", Roman said.

Dean chuckled.

"Alright, pray for me", Roman sighed.

He made his way downstairs, knocking on Garcia's office door. It opened and Andrade smiled, gesturing for him to walk in.

"Alright, I'll leave you two. Mel, the gun stays in the safe.", Andrade said.

Roman chuckled.

"You have my word", she replied.

Andrade closed the door behind him and Roman sat across from her.

"So", she started.


	17. Chapter 17-A Good Start

"So", he replied.

"My sister seems to have gotten attached to you. She sees something in you, I don't know what. My dad told me you took a liking to her too, obviously all my sisters are beautiful.", she said.

"We are more alike than you think", he replied.

"Oh, I know. I see it.", Melina said.

"So, is this where you try to bribe me to stay away from her, because no amount of money is worth that.", he said.

She smirked.

"I don't bribe, I threaten, and then act", she replied.

Roman shifted in his seat.

"But that's not why I asked you here. I just want to know your intentions. Is this for my dad's seat? Money? Power?", she shrugged.

"Love", he replied.

That caught her off guard.

"I'm not saying I feel that now, but I can see it happening. She is the first woman who has caught my eye…", she cut him off.

"So you're a virgin?", she asked.

"What? No. I was going to say, in a long time. I had a few high school girlfriends, but they wouldn't be able to handle this life. There was a woman, but all she wanted was what I could give her", he replied.

She nodded.

"My sister, she closes herself off a lot. Mostly because we hardly spent anytime out of this house. Unless its to kill someone.", she said.

"Trust me, I know", he said.

"Don't break her heart, and don't make me regret letting you near her", she said.

"I'm more afraid of her hurting me, physically and emotionally", he said.

Melina laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah, it could happen.", she said.

He chuckled before standing.

"Did she tell you about paintballing tomorrow?", she asked, also standing.

He nodded.

"Make sure you guys wear something you can get dirty in", she said.

"Its going to hurt, isn't it?", he asked.

"Maybe, but that's the fun part", she smirked.

He chuckled before walking out. Veronica stood when she saw him.

"What happened?", she asked.

"She just wanted to see how serious I was about you, and I am serious. I hope you are too.", he said.

"I don't know what that means, I have never dated anyone. Well if you count Kenny, but that was more sexual than anything else", she said.

"Don't remind me you slept with him", he said.

"He was too submissive", she shrugged.

He laughed. He touched her cheek gently.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Showing you affection, get use to it", he replied.

"I should get to bed, early start tomorrow", she said, moving away from his hand and making her way to her room.

"Goodnight", he called out.

She stopped and faced him.

"Night", she replied.

* * *

The next morning, they got up and made their way down. Dressed in black pants and white t-shirts.

"Morning", Bayley said, she had on some olive green cargo pants along with a black long sleeved shirt.

"Sit, eat", Nikki said, serving herself.

She was dressed similar to Bayley, expect her outfit was a red shirt. Brie was in all black. Veronica had on a white shirt.

"Bacon", Veronica said, eating a bit before cutting off a small piece for Sadie.

"Don't feed her table food", Melina said.

"She likes it", Veronica replied.

"Doesn't matter, she can get sick", her sister said.

"I don't give her a lot, just every once in awhile", Veronica replied.

This seemed so normal to the guys. You would have thought they weren't Sicarias. Just normal sisters eating breakfast.

"Where's your dad?", Dean asked.

"Working, his job is never ending", Brie replied.

The guys served themselves and ate.

"So, about this party tomorrow. How dressy do we have to be?", Seth asked.

"Usually its slacks with button up shirts.", Bayley answered.

"We can do that", Dean replied, mouth full.

Melina swatted the back of his head, making Seth and Roman laughed.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth", she said.

Dean glared at her.

"He's use to it, my mom does the same thing to him", Roman said.

Dean stuck his tongue out at Roman.

"How long have you known each other?", Nikki asked.

"Seth since high school. Then Dean came along a year or two later. They're like my brothers, I trust them with my life", Roman replied.

The women nodded.

"How do your families handle what you do for a living? Assuming they know", Melina asked.

"Um, my mom died when I was a kid. I don't know my dad and my step dad was an asshole, he died in a fire", Seth said.

Roman shifted in his seat and Veronica noticed. She raised a brow.

"Mine, they abandoned me on my grandmother's doorstep. She took care of me until she died, then I wandered into Reigns territory.", Dean said.

Roman smiled.

"He loved us too much to leave us", Seth said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Think what you want", Dean mumbled.

Seth chuckled.

Roman excused himself to the restroom before leaving, when he got out, Veronica stood there. Arms crossed over her chest.

"What's the deal with Seth and his step dad?", she asked.

Before he could lie, she let her arms fall.

"And don't lie to me", she added.

"I killed him", he whispered.

She didn't seem fazed by it. Of course she wasn't.

"Why?", she asked.

"He was beating up on Seth. When I started working for my dad, I started pulling away from him. It was better and safer. I saw him come to school one morning, he had gotten the crap beat out of him.", he said.

He sighed and found Seth down the hall in deep conversation with Bayley.

"When I asked him who did it, he didn't want to answer. I wouldn't drop it. He finally told me and I wasn't going to leave him there. No matter who my family was, it was a way better environment for him. Even if he decided to leave to go to college. My parents would have helped him", he said.

She nodded.

"Does he know?", she asked.

"I believe so, but he never asked me for details", he replied.

She lifted her hand and touched his cheek gently. He smiled.

"Affection", he whispered.

"I'm trying", she replied.

"It's a good start", he nodded.

"Vans are here", Melina called out.

Dean noticed Baron and Andrade coming too.

"Will he be safe without you?", he asked.

They chuckled.

"Who do you think trained us", Andrade replied.

* * *

Getting to the space. The guys were surprised how big the course was.

"Wow. This is crazy", Seth said.

"It was our training course before actually letting us go out", Bayley said with a smile.

Melina nodded.

"So, are we doing this as individuals or teams?", Dean asked.

"That's right, we have enough for teams now", Veronica said.

"Alright", Melina nodded.

Andrade placed his arm around his wife. She removed it and smirked.

"That's not fair and you know it", she said to him.

The guys looked confused.

"See, Melina and Andrade have the best record out of all of us, never been shot either", Veronica explained.

They nodded.

"So, I will choose the teams", Melina said.

She pointed to Nikki.

"You will team with Ambrose", Melina said.

Nikki nodded and high fived with Dean. Baron looked at him.

"Hands to yourself", he warned Dean.

Dean held his hands up as Nikki kissed her husband.

"Brie with Seth", Melina continued.

He went to stand beside her.

Bayley with Baron", Melina said.

Melina smiled at Roman.

"And you are with me, leaving Andrade with Veronica", Melina finished.

"Not fair. Andrade is good", Nikki pouted.

"Don't doubt my ability, we got this", Dean said.

"Rules?", Seth asked.

"Nothing below the waist or above the thighs, I want children. Rib and back shots are okay. No heads. Baron.", Melina said.

Baron chuckled.

"It was an accident", he replied.

"Chest are bonus", Melina finished.

"Each team has a color paint, so we'll know who has more points at the end.", Bayley added.

"And like we've said, Melina and Andrade have never been shot", Nikki said.

"Time limit will be set for an hour. At the end, we meet at the tables and start counting. Good luck", Melina said.

They each had their own starting point. Andrade lifted the air horn, letting them know it started. They each hit the timer they had to keep track.

"You better be good", Melina said.

Roman chuckled.

* * *

Once their alarms went off, they met at the tables. Brie counted the paint on every person. Making the points in a notebook.

"Mel", Brie said.

She looked over.

"You've been shot", Brie said, pointing out the paint.

Melina looked, her side was in fact blue. She looked towards Veronica and Andrade, who were smirking.

"Told you I got her", Veronica said.

Andrade handed her ten dollars.

"Brat", Melina mumbled with a smirk.

"You guys do this all the time?", Roman asked.

They nodded. He smiled, he hoped he was around for more of these moments. He enjoyed them and he knew his brothers did too. Speaking of brothers, he noticed Dean had disappeared, and so did Brie.

He sent a look to Seth, who read his mind and looked around. He sighed.

* * *

Brie and Dean had escaped to the barn. During paintball, she had shot him and somehow he found that completely attractive. Before she could leave, he had pulled her in and kissed her. Now they were in one of the empty stalls, making out and moaning.

"Your sister is going to kill me", he panted against her neck.

She giggled.

"Which one?", she asked.

He smirked before gently biting her neck. She moaned, pressing herself closer to him.


	18. Chapter 18-Date

After they ate lunch, Nikki let them know that Melina and Roman won.

"Still the champ", Melina said.

"Oh please", Bayley said, rolling her eyes.

Roman nudged Veronica and she smiled.

"Want to join me for dinner tonight? Just you and me, promise to have you back in time", he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

Brie and Dean both laid there, panting and exhausted. A smile on his face. If he was asked, he would say that was the best sex he ever had.

"Good job", she said, patting his chest.

He chuckled as she sat up and started getting dressed. He raised a brow.

"So, no cuddling? No asking me when we could go out? No trying to tell me you love me?", he asked.

Usually the girls he slept with did that after sleeping with him. Assuming they were a couple now. He promised to call and never did.

"Obviously this is nothing more than a quick fuck. I mean, why else would you drag me here. If you wanted a relationship you would of asked for it", she said, shrugging before walking out.

Leaving him stunned. Why didn't her being okay with this settle him. He should have shrugged it off, but he didn't. He sighed and stood, getting dressed before walking out and back to the tables everyone was at.

"And where were you?", Melina asked, with a raised brow.

Dean looked at Brie, who was happily eating. He swallowed.

"Looking at the horses?", he said.

"Are you asking me or telling me?", she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Telling", he said.

She nodded and continued eating.

"Brie did too, what a coincidence", she mumbled while sending a look to her sister.

Brie acted like nothing was going on. That made him feel weird. Was it not good? Did he do something wrong? What? He wanted to shout. This made him uncomfortable.

* * *

Raya had gotten a call from Cody, saying that he needed to speak to her in person. When she showed up, she didn't expect it to be a bloodbath or that he was going after AJ now.

"So, you said it was about Veronica", she said.

"Your ex-husband had her kidnapped. Apparently it was his plan to get her back home.", Cody said.

"Get her back home? What do you mean?", she asked.

Cody looked at Kenny. He told her everything. She nodded.

"And you didn't tell me this sooner?", she asked, looking at Cody.

"I didn't know till after she left. I would have called you otherwise", Cody said.

She sighed.

"So what now? How do we get her back here?", she asked, pacing.

"AJ. She's good friends with him now. If you go after him, he will call her and she will help", Kenny explained.

Raya nodded.

"Do it", she said.

"He's taking a trip. He won't be back till later.", Kenny said.

"Then do it after", she said.

Both men nodded as she left.

* * *

Roman had showered and dressed. Noticing the small paintball bruises forming on his body. Grabbing his jacket he looked at Seth and Dean.

"Behave boys. I'll be back", Roman said.

Dean quickly waved. He was busy playing a game on his phone. Seth sent him a thumbs up, his back to him since he was on his computer. Roman chuckled. Getting downstairs, Veronica smiled.

"Wow", he said.

She was in a navy dress with heels. Her hair was curled and she shrugged.

"Nikki dressed me", she said.

"You would have looked beautiful in anything", he replied.

She hid her smile. He took her hand as they walked out. The driver made his way to the airstrip.

"So where are we going?", she asked.

"It's a surprise", he replied.

"Am I allowed to complain if I don't like said surprise?", she asked.

He laughed softly.

"Of course, this way I learn what you like and don't like.", he replied.

She nodded.

"So, you said you would tell me what you learned on my mom", she said.

He nodded. Once they pulled into the jet, they got off and onto the jet. Sitting across from each other.

"Remind me to give you the photos I have of her.", he said.

She nodded.

"Firstly, no one is perfect. Your mom was cheating on your dad.", he said.

She sat back.

"Secondly, I don't think she's dead", he finished.

She laughed and shook her head no.

"No. My dad would know if she was alive. Melina. They wouldn't keep it from me", she said.

"Unless they don't know", he replied.

She looked out the small window. He reached over and took her hands.

"Seth is working on it. It could just be someone who looks like her.", he said.

She nodded.

"If she is alive, why do you think she left? Do you think she wanted out? Maybe she faked her death to leave with her lover? She just left us. What parent would do that?", she said.

"Hey, let's not over think things till we know more. Okay", he said.

"Yeah", she whispered.

* * *

Melina walked into her dad's office with Andrade.

"Are you sure its her?", Garcia asked Baron.

"A hundred percent", he replied.

Garcia slid the photos over to his daughter and she picked them up.

"We made a fucking deal, she stays away and we don't kill her", Melina said, tossing the photos back on the desk.

"Was she there when Veronica was?", Andrade asked.

"No. I had it checked before letting her go. She must have heard she was there", Garcia said.

"She better stay the fuck away from Bayley and Veronica. I don't care if she is my mother, I will kill her", Melina said.

Garcia nodded.

"She went out with Roman", Melina quickly remembered.

"He'll keep her safe.", Garcia said.

* * *

Once they arrived back to his house, she gave him a look. He laughed.

"Give it a second", he said.

Pulling into his house.

"This isn't your parents place", she pointed out.

He laughed.

"I do have my own place you know", he replied.

They got off the car and made their way through the house.

"Your home is beautiful", she said.

"Thank you. My mom helped me decorate it", he replied.

He took her hand.

"Come on, dinner is ready", he said, taking her to the back.

It was very beautiful, pool with a slide and water fall. A garden filled with beautiful flowers. The porch was set up for their dinner. Candles lit, twinkling lights hanging from the top of the porch.

"Does it look like this all the time, or just when you want to impress someone?", she asked.

"All the time. Its relaxing, especially when I need to think", he replied.

She smiled.

"Should we sit?", he asked, when they brought out the food.

She nodded. He helped her sit.

"So, obviously from the story you told me about Seth's dad, you didn't want this life either", she said, taking the first bite.

She moaned at the flavor and he smiled.

"I was hoping I didn't have to live this life", he replied.

"What happened?", she asked.

"My brother", was all he needed to say for her to understand.

"What did you want to do?", she asked.

"Play football.", he replied.

"You should have just stuck to that. You had a choice", she said.

"I wasn't going to leave my dad to handle business on his own.", he replied.

She nodded.

"And you, what would you want to do, if you had the choice?", he asked.

"A doctor", she replied.

He smiled.

"Really?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Before I got kidnapped, I was studying to be a nurse.", she said.

"You can still do that you know.", he said.

She shook her head no.

"My dad and sister will never let me out of their sight again.", she said.

"Then why not tell them you are coming to visit me? Take your classes and then come pay me a visit.", he shrugged.

She bit her lip, wondering if that would work.

"I'll think about it", she said.

"You know, my mom liked you", he said, wiping his mouth.

"I liked her too. You are very lucky", she said.

"You will be too, because I have a feeling this, us, its end game.", he replied.

She laughed.

"Do you want kids?", he asked.

"I do. It scares me, but I do. I want to try to give them as much of a normal life as I can. Following in our footsteps is not an option", she said.

He nodded, loving that she said our.

"Agreed", he said.

"Did we just agree on kids on our first date?", she asked.

He laughed softly and nodded.

"We did", he said.

They spoke more about their childhood and plans for the future. She told him a story about his brother and how he would sneak her candy because her sister wouldn't let her have any.

Something about rotting teeth and too much sugar.

"That was Rosey, all the time", he smiled.

"It broke my heart when I heard what happened to him. I'm sorry", she said.

She could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me", he replied softly.

She stood and went to sit on his lap, that caught him off guard before he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close.

"I have plenty more, if and when you want to hear them", she said.

He smiled. She leaned in and kissed him.


	19. Chapter 19-Guests

After they finished eating, they went inside and sat by the fire. She was between his legs.

"Can I ask you something that might ruin the mood?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Did you love Kenny?", he asked.

"No", she said quickly.

He met her eyes.

"That was fast", he chuckled.

She shrugged.

"I'm being honest. Why lie to try to save his feelings. It would hurt more if he caught me in a lie", she said.

Roman nodded.

"True", he replied.

She kissed him.

"Show me your room", she mumbled against his lips.

He swallowed.

"As much as I want too, I will not. It's the first date and I want to get to know you better", he replied, brush a curl out of her face.

"Wow, you really were raised by a woman", she said.

He chuckled.

"So, about your old self. What was she like?", he asked.

"You wouldn't like her very much. She was heartless and selfish. She felt nothing and when I say that, I actually mean that. She wouldn't second guess killing Ric. She would have taken the gun and shot him in the head. Walk away and go to sleep without a problem.", she said.

"Its just hard to picture you that way", he replied.

"I revert back to her, thankfully not as much.", she said.

He tipped her chin up.

"I like angry sex too", he said.

She laughed softly.

"I have to thank Casey for the most part. Sadie.", she said.

He smiled.

"Can I ask you something?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Its more of a favor.", she said.

"Sure", he replied.

She met his eyes.

"If something happens to me, will you keep Sadie? She just seems to like you and I would rather someone who likes her, keep her", she said.

"Of course, but nothing is going to happen to you, because I won't let it.", he nodded.

She removed the cover over her legs.

"We should get back to my dad's place. We have a party tomorrow. A lot of old man dodging and fake smiles", she said.

He laughed.

"I'll break any old man trying to take my girl", he smirked.

She kinda liked hearing that. Which was strange to her. Kenny would say the same thing, yet she felt nothing when he said it. Roman brought her out of her thoughts when he placed his hands on her hips.

"You are my girl, right?", he asked.

She found herself nodding. He smiled, making her stomach feel funny.

"I need to hear you say it", he said.

"I am your girl", she replied.

* * *

The next morning, Veronica found herself smiling at the memory of last night.

Then she remembered the masked stranger who kidnapped her. She had to take him out of her head, he wasn't coming back. Not at the risk of getting his head blown off.

Bayley jumped on her bed and Veronica laughed.

"So, how was it?", she asked.

"He's great. An amazing kisser.", Veronica said.

"But?", Bayley asked.

"Honestly no but, I mean, kissing him did feel familiar", she said.

"How? You've only had sex twice", Bayley said.

Bayley didn't know about the masked man.

"Well, not familiar, but I don't know.", Veronica said, shaking her head.

"Right, it felt right. Just say it", Bayley said.

Veronica sighed.

"If it helps any, I think he's perfect for you. I saw the way he looked at you when we went paintballing. I know it's not the life you want, but he is close to it.", Bayley said.

Veronica looked at her sister and nodded.

"He is", she replied.

* * *

Everyone had arrived a few minutes after the time it said on the invite. Roman recognized a lot of these men. AJ walked over when he, Finn, and Casey arrived.

"No Karl and Trish?", Roman asked.

"No. They wanted to sit this one out, especially after what happened with Kenny. Scared Trish a bit", AJ replied.

"Understandable", he replied.

"Ronnie, hey", Casey said, walking over to her.

Roman did a double take. His jaw just about hit the floor. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, make up lights, and her dress, don't get him started. He bit his lip.

"You're drooling there kid", AJ said, slapping his shoulder.

Finn laughed. Roman chuckled.

"Change of subject, how is everything going for you? Heard what happened with Kenny. Need anyone to take him out, I will be glad to help", Roman said.

"Thank you, but I can handle Kenny", AJ said.

"Not from what we heard", Dean replied.

"And what did you hear?", AJ asked.

"Just how Kenny pulled a fast one on you and your men. Then it turns out, the men firing back at you, were your men", Dean said.

"He's working with someone. Cody and Dustin Rhodes", AJ said.

"Where have I heard that name before?", Seth mumbled.

"Actually, I can use your brain", AJ said, pointing at Seth.

Roman raised a brow.

"It's a package deal", Roman replied.

"I don't need guns or muscle, at least not yet. I just need information, once I have it, I will let you know my next move", AJ said.

"And Garcia?", Roman asked.

AJ sighed as he watched Garcia shake hands with other power players.

"Will be informed as well, once I have what I need. This is more about making sure my pregnant wife is safe and the rest of my men's wives", AJ said.

Roman nodded.

"Alright", Roman said.

Seth pulled his phone out and typed in the names. He promised them information once the party was over. Finn smirked once he saw Brie. They had ended whatever was between them a few months back. She wanted more, he didn't.

They hadn't even slept together because her sister was always on them. He set his drink down and walked over to her. Dean watched him, and when he realized he was going for Brie.

His blood boiled.

"I need another drink", Dean mumbled.

He walked away, not taking his eyes off of Finn and Brie. She playfully slapped his shoulder and laughed at whatever he said.

"Son of a bitch", he mumbled.

He set his new drink down before rushing over to them, having enough. They turned to him, he sent her a nod.

"I like the dress, the color is perfect on you", he said.

"Thank you Dean", she smiled.

He looked at Finn and sent him a nod too. Looking back at Brie, he gestured towards the dance floor.

"What do you say?", he asked.

Brie took his arm.

"Excuse us Finn", Brie said.

Dean smirked.

"Yeah, excuse us Finn", Dean smirked.

Finn chuckled before going back over to AJ and Roman. Roman had noticed the jealous look on his friend's face, even though he would deny it if you asked him. Dean wasn't as graceful a dancer as Brie.

"Sorry, I really thought I could do this", he said, blushing.

"You can, I can help", Brie replied.

* * *

Charlotte was fuming watching her ex boyfriend dancing with one of the Garcia girls.

Whenever she had mentioned going to a club, he would laugh and decline. Something about not liking to dance. Yet here he was. Dancing. She finished her drink before walking over. Both stopped, neither happy to see her.

"Can I cut in?", Charlotte asked Brie.

"No", she replied, with a roll of her eyes.

Charlotte laughed softly.

"I won't ask again", Charlotte said.

"Sounds like you just did. Really Char, no one likes beggars.", Brie said.

Dean tried to hide his smirk.

"Ambrose we need to talk", Charlotte said.

"Song is almost over Charlotte, relax. I'll come find you when I'm done", Dean said, not taking his eyes off Brie.

Charlotte rolled her eyes before walking away.

"I'm assuming she is your ex?", Brie asked.

"Assumed correctly", he nodded.

"Wow, you have horrible taste in women", she replied.

He laughed.

"You do realize you are one of them", he said.

She shook her head no.

"We slept together, it was never a relationship.", she said.

"They don't work out to well for me. If I hurt you, your dad will have my head", he replied.

"Finn's head is still perfectly on his shoulders. So pick a better excuse", she said.

The song ended and she pulled away.

"Thanks for the dance", she said, before walking away.

He sighed. He looked around, finding Charlotte on the back porch. He started towards her, knowing why she wanted to talk to him.

"So, what do you want?", he asked, once they were alone.

She faced him.

"Why did you take my dad?", she asked.


	20. Chapter 20-Charge

"Well?", Charlotte asked.

"There was a bounty, we didn't know for whose head. We realized it when it was too late.", Dean shrugged.

"Then you should have let him go. He liked you, Dean and you just handed him over", she said.

"I had a job to do and I did it.", he replied.

"Where is he? I can get him back", she said.

"I don't know. We had a drop off point. They wore masks", he said.

"Bullshit", she shouted.

Catching the attention of Melina, Andrade, and Nikki. The girls sent each other a look. They had agreed on telling Charlotte nothing on who took her dad.

"I know he has him. Those stupid whore daughters of his did something, I know it", she growled.

"Watch what you say about them. Remember where you are, Charlotte", Dean said.

"Oh shut up. I saw you with her, the way you looked at her. Just keep in mind, when I find out that it was them, I am going to save her for last and I will slit her throat right in front of you", she said, before walking away.

Dean didn't like that she just threatened Brie. Melina walked over to him.

"We good here?", she asked.

"She threatened you women. If she finds out it was you who had her dad taken...", he said.

She smiled.

"We can handle the spoiled princess", she replied, before walking back inside.

"I want permission to keep an eye on your sister", he called after her.

She raised a brow.

"Brie?", she asked.

"She said somethings that didn't sit well for me. I feel responsible. She saw me dancing with her and, if something happens to Brie, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night", he said.

Melina smirked. She knew he obviously didn't want to admit the truth.

"If it will make you feel better. Just, don't knock her up till you marry her", she said.

"No, not happening, either one. Strictly protection", he said.

Melina shrugged.

"Whatever makes you feel better", she said.

* * *

Roman walked up behind his girl and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look absolutely sexy in this dress", he whispered.

She placed her hands on top of his.

"Good", she replied.

He kissed her neck. Feeling eyes on him, he looked around. Every man in the room was watching them and whispering. He just set his claim on her. No one dare try to touch her. She placed her hand behind his head.

"You've gotten your point across", she whispered.

He moved to her ear.

"Good", he whispered.

She turned in his arms.

"Now, you think your friend Seth could do the same for Bayley? Dean has Brie covered with that dance they had earlier.", she said.

"Let me see what I can do", he nodded and released her, walking over to Seth.

He tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Do Bayley a big favor", Roman said.

He tilted his head and Seth followed in the direction. Men were roaming around Bayley and setting their hands on her shoulders. It might have looked innocent, but it wasn't. Seth nodded and walked over. He took Bayley's hand and she followed.

She looked relieved that someone came to her rescue. Veronica went over to Roman and pulled on his hand to follow.

"Its your party, we can't leave", he said.

"Yes we can", she replied.

He leaned down and kissed her before following her up the stairs. Once in her room, he looked around, walls has décor, like something a decorator would place.

"I was expecting posters, showing your love for boy bands", Roman commented.

She laughed.

"I did when I was a teenager", she nodded.

"What happened, your favorite boy band broke up?", he joked.

"No. I killed someone", she replied.

He met her eyes. She shrugged.

"Just didn't seem to fit my lifestyle anymore. I also felt like they were judging me", she added.

Roman went over to Sadie, who was in her little bed by Veronica's bed. Roman scratched her head.

"Why did you bring me up here?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"My room says a lot about me. Just thought you should see that", she replied.

"I heard a rumor, you know about Sicarias", he started.

She raised a brow and placed her hands behind her back.

"Do tell", she said.

"That they sleep with their targets to get closer to them", he said.

She nodded.

"Some do. We don't. We do seduce to get closer, but before it could go any further, he's dead", she replied.

"So, does that mean Kenny was your first?", he asked.

She smirked.

"Now we are getting to the real question", she said.

He chuckled and shrugged.

"No, he wasn't, but he was the second man", she answered.

He liked that she never lied about anything. She liked being open and honest. She stepped closer to him.

"And you, will I be your first?", she asked.

He knew she was teasing him.

"Will you be gentle if I say yes?", he asked, gently touching her chin.

"Maybe", she replied.

He kissed her softly.

"I've slept with five other women before you. Got plenty blowjobs, more my type to prevent unwanted pregnancies.", he replied.

"Hold up, so you haven't had sex since…", she stopped.

He chuckled.

"Mid twenties, I would say. The last girl I was with, she was purposely trying to get pregnant.", he said.

"What's her name?", she asked.

He smirked.

"Not going to give it, I think I've figured you out better and I know what idea is forming in your head already", he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't like cheating. I don't support those men who think its okay to cheat on their wives, no matter how big of a boss they are or how much money they make", she said.

"I'm a one woman man", he said.

"Your dick is not allowed in another woman, that includes her mouth", she said.

He kisses her.

"Heard you loud and clear babe", he smiled.

There was a knock at her door and they pulled apart. She answered to see Casey there.

"Hi, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I can…", Roman stopped her.

"Its okay", he said.

He kissed the side of Veronica's head before leaving the room. Casey sat on her bed and Veronica followed.

"How much do you charge?", she asked.

Veronica was taken back by that.

"I don't understand", she said.

"To kill someone, how much do you charge?", Casey asked again.

"I don't know what happens at these baby and me classes, but I just can't kill a pregnant woman because she pissed you off.", Veronica joked.

"What about your ex boyfriend", she said.

"Did he threaten you?", Veronica asked.

"Not me exactly, but Bullet Club. AJ if we are being specific", Casey said.

Veronica sighed and paced.

"I warned AJ", Veronica said.

"Me too", Casey nodded.

Veronica faced her.

"I don't want your money, Case. I will talk to AJ before you guys leave the party. I want in.", Veronica said.

Casey stood and took her hands with a smile.

"Thank you", she said.

Casey set her hand on her belly.

"She's kicking", Veronica said.

Casey nodded.

"So, we want to know more about that hunk of meat you had in your room not too long ago", Casey said.

Veronica chuckled.

"We?", she asked.

"Yes, me and this little lady right here", Casey said.

"If I said better than Kenny, although we haven't slept together yet", Veronica said.

"Happy for you and what do you mean you haven't slept with him. Have you see him? If he looks good with clothes on, I mean, don't tell AJ", Casey said.

Veronica laughed.

"I met him before, but didn't get a good talk with him. AJ likes him", Casey continued.

"I like him too.", Veronica nodded.

Casey took her hand.

"Well, I need something to drink and we should get you back to your man", Casey said.

Once they left the room, Melina found her. She smiled at Casey and kissed her cheek before rubbing her bump.

"We have a meeting", Melina said to Veronica.

"Now?", Veronica asked.

Her sister nodded. They helped Casey down the stairs before going to the meeting room. Charlotte stood there with Ethan. Her dad didn't look too happy to be bothered right now.

Brie and Nikki stood on either side of him.

"Where's Bay?", Melina asked.

* * *

"So, who are we looking into again?", Bayley asked Seth.

"Dustin and Cody Rhodes.", Seth replied.

She nodded and looked at her own computer.

"Got it, Cody Rhodes at least", Bayley said.

"Wow, that was fast", he chuckled and leaned into her.

She smelled really good, he wasn't going to deny that.


	21. Chapter 21-Charlotte

"Whatever, you can fill her in later.", Charlotte shouted.

"So what do you want? We don't have all night.", Melina replied.

"First, where is my dad?", Charlotte asked.

"Around", Brie replied.

"I want to see him", she said.

"But we aren't done playing with him yet", Nikki pouted before laughing softly.

"Give me my dad and I will give you the guys who were hired to kidnap your sister", Charlotte said.

She had gotten a tip from Kenny Omega and after she put it together on why they would take her dad, it made perfect sense. Garcia was the root of it all.

What Kenny got out of this, she didn't know and didn't care.

"And how do you know who it is?", Veronica asked.

"I got a tip", Charlotte said.

"Alright, then spill", Melina said.

"Not until I get my dad back", Charlotte replied.

Melina rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine. He's on his way back to his house actually.", Melina said.

"What?", Charlotte asked, checking her phone for missed calls or messages from him.

"Don't bother, he doesn't have a phone on him. Sent him right on his way with a bright red bow on top", Brie smirked.

"Now, who did it?", Nikki asked.

"They are closer than you think", Charlotte replied.

"Oh my god, just let me punch her", Veronica said.

"Thinking about it", Melina replied.

"The Bloodline.", Charlotte said.

Veronica laughed and shook her head no.

"Roman? No, I don't believe it", she said.

"Well you should. Now my job is done, I'm going home to see my dad", Charlotte said, Ethan following close behind her.

Charlotte stopped and looked at Melina.

"How is Andrade?", she asked with a smirk.

"Ronnie, now you can punch her", Melina said.

Before Charlotte could block her face, Veronica landed one right on her nose. Hearing a crack as blood poured out of her nose.

"Bitch", Charlotte said.

"Get out", Garcia shouted.

Veronica slammed the door shut behind them. She looked at her sisters and dad.

"Do we believe her?", Brie asked.

"About The Bloodline, no, we shouldn't", Melina said.

"How many guys took you, Vero?", Nikki asked.

"Three came in, didn't have enough time to check for more. I was running for my life", she answered.

Brie and Nikki looked at Melina. Veronica could see the idea turning in her head.

"I don't.", their dad spoke up.

"Why?", Melina asked.

"Because Ric was here and saw them, if it was them he wouldn't have had a problem pointing them out", their dad said.

"True", Melina nodded.

"Unless it wasn't Ric who sent them. Maybe he was telling the truth, that he didn't know what we were talking about", Veronica said.

"That could be true too", Melina sighed.

"Let me find out", Veronica said.

"How? If it was them, they aren't just going to tell you", Nikki said.

"I spent more time with those masked men than you, I know them.", Veronica said.

"Fine. Ask Roman if you can go with them.", Brie said.

Veronica nodded.

"No, if they know you are on to them, they might hurt you", her dad said.

"Roman wouldn't hurt me. Oh and, you need to have a word with AJ Styles about Kenny Omega", she said, before walking out.

Some people said hi to her as she passed them. She smiled and scanned the room for Roman. He was talking to AJ and laughing. Casey pointed in her direction and Roman looked over. He excused himself and met her.

"Hey, everything okay? Casey told me you had a small meeting with your sisters", he said.

"Fine", she nodded.

He did too.

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind me coming with you to your house", she said.

He smiled.

"Really? Why?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"Just want to spend more time with you. Doesn't feel like enough", she said.

"Okay, I would love to have you over. Can't promise I will have time to spend with you. Gotta catch up on work", he said, touching her cheek.

"That's okay, maybe I can help", she replied.

He nodded.

"If I would have known I could have cleared my schedule", he smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We can figure something out", she whispered.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. She had a way of finding out if he was one of the masked men. The only problem was, he wanted to wait before sleeping with her. She knew his body without having even seen it.

Her fingers knew him, every inch, every scar on his sides and back.

* * *

Once they had all the information printed out. Bayley put them in a file for Seth.

"Thanks again for your help", he said.

"Anytime. I would rather be here than down at the party. Those things are so boring", she said, rolling her eyes.

"I know what you mean", he nodded.

He grabbed the file.

"Thanks again", he said, she followed him out.

Spotting Melina. Her sister kept an eye on Seth.

"What is it?", Bayley asked.

"We need to talk about the Bloodline", she whispered.

Bayley nodded. Seth found AJ and handed him the file.

"If you need help, we would be glad to help.", Seth said.

AJ nodded.

"For now, this is enough", AJ said.

Seth nodded. Melina walked over.

"Gentlemen, my dad would like a word before you all leave", she said.

AJ and Seth nodded.

"I'm going to go find my brother", Seth said, excusing himself.

AJ nodded, Melina stood close to AJ.

"How well do you trust the Bloodline?", she asked.

AJ looked at her.

"Well enough. They got Trish back", he replied.

She nodded.

"Why?", he asked.

"Something has come up is all", she replied.

He nodded as she walked away.

"What was that about?", Casey asked.

"Information on Kenny's new friends. As for Melina, I don't know. She just asked if I trusted the Bloodline", he said.

Casey nodded and shrugged.

* * *

As the party finished up. Everyone met in the meeting room.

"So, my daughter let me know you needed to meet with us", Garcia said.

AJ was confused.

"What?", AJ asked.

"About Kenny and his new friends", Veronica said.

AJ sighed.

"Casey talked to you?", he asked.

Veronica nodded. AJ leaned on the table.

"This new club, called the Elite. I know you heard what happened", AJ said.

Garcia nodded.

"We can handle them. They rush to get things done and fail. Just recently got some more info on the two new men", AJ said.

"Names?", Melina asked.

"Cody and Dustin Rhodes", he answered.

Garcia mumbled something in Spanish.

"By your reaction, I see you know them", Finn pointed out.

"Not them exactly, but their father", he replied.

"And Cody's mother", Melina added, rolling her eyes.

"Who's his mom?", Bayley asked.

"No one you need to worry about", Melina replied.

Roman saw the look on Melina's face, which meant she knew about her mom and who Cody was to her.

"Look, I can handle them for now. They aren't going to make any moves now. When I find out where they are, I am going after them", AJ said.

"Having more people on your side is better, we would like to help", Melina said.

"Count the Bloodline in as well", Roman nodded.

AJ nodded.

"It never hurts to have more", Finn said to AJ.

"Okay, once we find out where they are stationed and how many men they have, I will call you", AJ said.

Everyone nodded. Veronica caught up to AJ.

"Don't be mad at her for telling me. She's just worried about you. Especially now that she is pregnant.", she said.

AJ nodded.

"I know.", he replied.

"Get home safe", she said.

She went up to Casey and hugged her. Roman approached AJ.

"You should watch your back. Melina was asking if I trust you.", AJ said.

Roman looked at him.

"Thanks for the heads up", he mumbled.

"I owe you, for Trish", AJ said.

He walked away and Roman went in search of Garcia. Finding him still in the meeting room with Andrade. They both looked over as he closed the door behind him.

"They are onto you. Charlotte came in searching for her dad. Stirred the pot", Garcia said.

Roman sighed.

"What do I do?", he asked.

"Just play it cool, like you have been.", he replied.

Roman nodded.

"Hopefully this whole Elite thing will have all their attention, forget all about the masked men", Roman said.

Garcia chuckled.

"My daughters don't forget so easily", he replied.

"Just play it cool, like he said", Andrade repeated.

"I just don't feel good lying to her again", Roman said.

"I know. Trust me, I don't either, and I hope they never find out why I lied", Garcia nodded.

Roman was going to ask what he meant by that, but probably wouldn't get an answer. Then he stopped and looked back at Garcia.

"Does this have to do with your wife?", he asked.

Garcia looked up at him.

"What do you know?", he asked.

"That she tried to kill Veronica and Bayley, that she cheated on you with Cody Rhodes dad", he said.

Garcia folded his hands into his lap and leaned back in his chair.

"How dare I ask do you know that? And why?", he asked.

"Veronica wanted to know more about her mom.", Roman shrugged.

"And did you tell her?", he asked.

"Just about her cheating on you. I figured the first part would hurt her too much", he replied.

"Smart boy", Garcia nodded.

"She's alive. Do you think she'll come after Veronica?", he asked.

"We had a deal, but in case she tries to break it. Keep an eye on my baby", Garcia replied.

Roman nodded.


	22. Chapter 22-Old Friend

Dean followed Brie to the back, where she took Sadie to do her business.

"I think we need to get you a little friend", Brie smiled as she watched Sadie run from one flower bush to another.

"Agreed", he said.

She turned and set her hands on her hips.

"And here I thought you were looking for Charlotte", she replied.

"No, thanks. Been there, done that and trust me, I don't want to go back", he chuckled.

She nodded and he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You and Finn?", he asked.

She raised a brow.

"Been there, didn't do that. He wanted too, but its kinda hard to do in a house full of sisters and brothers in law.", she replied.

"So then I got lucky", he smirked.

She chuckled.

"Can I ask you another question?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Why did you sleep with me if you knew all I wanted was a quick fuck?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"Maybe I wanted one too.", she replied.

He smiled.

"So then if I offered my services again?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"Offer and see", she replied.

He swallowed and licked his lips. She called to Sadie and the little dog followed her in.

"Where have you been all my life?", he whispered to himself.

* * *

Seth was showing Bayley the new system she could download onto her computer.

"Very useful", she nodded.

He smiled.

"So, I heard Charlotte spoke to your sisters earlier. How did that go?", he asked.

Bayley looked at him. Remembering what Melina said about them.

"Who did you hear that from?", she asked.

"Dean. He saw her walk into the office with them. Wanted to warn your family not to trust her.", he replied.

"And why is that?", she asked, closing her laptop.

"She and Dean dated a few years back. She was crazy, always texting and calling, checking in on him. Accused him of cheating with the strippers who work for us. Burned his clothes once because he didn't answer her call", he replied.

"Wow", Bayley said.

Seth nodded.

"We don't trust her either, if you were wondering. She tried to hit up Andrade, knowing he was with my sister.", Bayley said.

"Bet Melina handled that", he chuckled.

"She did, almost killed Charlotte if Andrade and Baron didn't pull her off", Bayley replied.

Seth nodded.

"And what about you?", he asked.

"I never dated Charlotte, not my type", she replied.

He laughed.

"I meant, are you in a relationship", he said.

"No. Kinda hard to meet someone in this life, or at least someone closer to my age", she smiled.

"Relationships are hard in this life. I've tried, but letting someone in all the way, to be able to trust them with what we do and know, its just not possible", he said.

She nodded.

"Completely agree", she said.

He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. She blushed.

"Thanks, I've been thinking about cutting it", she said.

"You would look beautiful either way.", he smiled.

* * *

Roman planned to just drop off Veronica at her bedroom door, but she had other plans. Their kissing growing heated and his hands explored her body. She kept trying to pull him into her room, but he wasn't having it. When she tried again, he pulled away and laughed softly.

"Baby", he whispered.

"I know you said you wanted to wait, but I don't think I can wait anymore.", she whispered.

He licked his lips and noticed hers were swollen, turning him on even more.

"You're coming back with me, right? So then can you wait till we get back to my house? Having sex under your dad's roof, kinda kills the mood for me", he smiled.

"Kenny would have done it", she replied.

He smirked.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Promise it will be worth the wait", he whispered.

She sighed and nodded.

"Goodnight, I'm going to go take a cold ass shower thanks to you", he laughed softly.

She smiled and kissed him once more before letting him go down the hall. Getting inside her room, she changed and sat on her bed. Maybe she should just ask him if he was her masked man, but then he might lie. She wouldn't be able to take that if he lied to her face.

Deciding to bring it up after they have sex and she found the long scar on his side, going from his rib to back.

* * *

The next morning, Veronica packed a bag with clothes. She was going back with Roman, which he was excited for.

"Thanks for having us over. We had a lot of fun with paintballing and the party was great", Roman said.

"Glad you guys could make it, and hopefully it won't be the last time you three are here", Garcia said.

"Hoping for the same", Roman nodded.

Garcia hugged his daughter.

"See you in a few days", her dad said.

She nodded and took Roman's hand. Dean took her bag to put it with the rest. He winked at Brie before getting into the car. Bayley shyly waved to Seth and he returned it.

* * *

Patricia was making dinner for when her boys arrived. Letting her know Veronica was joining them as well.

"Lets hope he doesn't mess this up", Nia said.

"Well, if you don't tell her the truth about him and what he did for her dad, there is no reason to mess up", her mom said.

"I won't. I like her way better than I did Sasha. My big brother upgraded big time", Nia said.

Patricia giggled and nodded.

"Agreed", she replied.

Someone knocked and Nia went to go answer it. A minute later, she walked back in.

"Who was it sweetheart?", Patricia asked.

"An old friend", Patricia froze, closing her eyes slowly before opening them and turning around.

Coming face to face with her once upon a time best friend. Raya smiled.

"Surprise", she said.

"Raya, its been, a very long while", Patricia said.

Raya nodded and stepped around the island. Hugging Patricia before setting her bag down.

"I was just around town and figured why not stop in and see how my friend is doing", Raya smiled.

"Well, wasn't that nice of you", Patricia replied.

"Your daughter is absolutely beautiful by the way. So grown up. The last time I saw her she was what, five or six", Raya said.

Patricia nodded.

"Where are your boys?", Raya asked.

"Um, Rosey passed on a few years ago. Roman is out of town and I have two more boys actually. Both with him", she answered.

"Oh wow, two more boys", Raya said surprised.

"Adopted, but still my boys", Patricia smiled.

She handed Raya a plate and set out vegetables and ranch dipping.

"And, have you heard anything on my girls?", Raya asked.

Patricia raised a brow.

"Don't play dumb with me Ray, you know very well that they've been here. You don't just come to pay a visit", Patricia's smile fell.

Raya smiled and bit the carrot she had, nodding.

"I've recently heard that my baby is involved with your baby", she said.

Patricia crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean your baby that you tried to kill", Patricia said.

"I had my reason, Tricia", she replied.

"There is no reason big enough to try to kill your babies.", Patricia replied.

Nia watched and listened quietly from the table. Raya smiled.

"It would have broken him, his line would end and he would die alone. The way he deserves.", Raya said.

"And your son would take his place. Right, that's what you wanted. Power.", Patricia said.

Raya smirked. Sika walked into the kitchen after Nia sent a text to Dwayne.

"Raya, what a surprise", Sika said, going to stand beside his wife.

Raya smiled.

"Still kicking I see", Raya said.

Sika smirked.

"You're lucky that you still are. If he knew you were here, you would be dead", Sika said.

She smirked.

"The deal was to stay away from my girls, and I have been, so….", she stopped.

Sika raised a brow.

"One of them is coming, and by one I mean Veronica.", Raya said.

"You go anywhere near that girl, and I will make sure my son deals with you. Garcia would love to put your head up on his mantle. We all would", Sika replied.

Raya smirked.

"And how would she feel when she finds out that your son was the one to kidnap her?", she asked.

Sika's jaw twitched.

"Yes Sika, I know. I also know it was Benjamin who had her kidnapped. His own kid", she smirked.

"Because of you. If it wasn't for you, she would be able to do as she pleases.", Sika said.

Raya laughed and stood.

"Tell her I said hello, or does she still think I'm dead. Also, let Ben know I say hello", she said, before walking out.

"Bitch", Nia mumbled.

Patricia sighed.

"Told Roman to take the long route. The last thing we need is Raya getting ahold of Veronica.", Sika said.

His wife nodded and he kissed her head.

"Maybe Roman bringing her here is a bad idea. He should take her back home. I don't feel good about her being here with Raya roaming around", Patricia said.

"Don't worry. All the men know to keep an eye out for her. Raya steps foot back in our territory, she will be stopped and Roman will be warned.", Sika said.

Patricia nodded.

* * *

"Where have you been?", Cody asked.

Raya smiled and gently touched his cheek.

"Visiting a friend.", she said.

"You know that's dangerous. If he finds out, he'll send someone to kill you", Cody said.

She shrugged.

"Guess what I found out", she sang.

"What?", he asked.

"Your littlest sister is coming. She's staying with the Reigns family, you know since she's dating Roman", she said.

"This is our chance to kill her", Cody smirked.

His mom smiled.

"When that happens, they will all come and that's when we take care of the rest.", she smiled.

"Kill who?", Kenny asked, as he walked into the room with Matt and Nick.

"Veronica", Raya said.

"Whoa, wait, that wasn't apart of our plan", Kenny said.

"You're right, but it was always apart of our plans.", Raya said.


	23. Chapter 23-Red Bow

As soon as they got to Roman's house, he showed her to his room. Floor to ceiling windows that the sun hit all day, black walls with dark wood trimming. His king sized bed was against the wall in the middle. A fireplace across from it with a couch facing it.

"Wow", she said.

He smiled.

"My mom suggested the floor to ceiling windows because I decided on black paint.", he said.

"Good idea", she nodded.

He tilted his head so she would follow. Walking into what looked like another room.

"This is the closet, _our _closet", he smiled.

"Ours huh", she said.

He set her bags down on the empty side of it.

"Hoping you'll leave the clothes you brought here. That way when you come over, you already feel at home", he shrugged.

She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan", she replied.

He stepped over to her and took her hand.

"Let me show you the rest of the house", he said.

She followed as he showed her the master bathroom. It had a shower and a huge tub. His and her sinks. When he brought her for dinner, she never bothered to ask for a tour.

"How many rooms do you have?", she asked.

"Six, room to build more if you want", he said.

She nodded. Each room had their own bathroom.

"My office is downstairs, and if you want to share that's fine, but if you don't, let me know and you can pick whatever room you want.", he said.

"An office is all I'm willing to share", she said.

He smiled.

"Me too. Like I said, you are mine and only mine", he reminded.

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her.

"If there is anything you don't like, feel free to change it. I want you to feel at home here", he said.

She nodded.

"I turned the guest house into a gym, you'll mostly find me there when I'm home, if I'm not in the office", he said.

"Or in bed with me", she added, biting her lip.

He chuckled and nodded.

"All damn day if you want", he replied.

"Oh I want", she nodded.

He groaned and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're so lucky we have dinner plans with my folks", he whispered.

She giggled. She really hoped he wasn't the masked man, but deep down, she knew he was it. The way he was looking at her now, no man had ever looked at her this way.

"I love you", she whispered.

He moved his head away a bit and smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I love you too", he replied.

His heart was racing at hearing her words and him repeating them.

"You saying that means there are no secrets between us. No lies.", she said.

He swallowed.

"Right?", she asked.

"Ronnie, I…", he was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

She walked past him.

"Lets go see who it is and then we can get back to this conversation", she said.

He nodded and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Once downstairs, he opened the door to see his family here. He smiled.

"Hey future sister", Nia said, hugging Veronica.

His girlfriend smiled and returned the hug. His mom hugged her next.

"We thought you would be more comfortable meeting the family here.", Patricia said.

"How sweet, thank you", Veronica replied.

"Sweetheart, you remember my brother Afa. His boys Samu, Junior, and Lloyd.", Sika introduced.

She shook their hands and smiled.

"Roman, she is beautiful. You've picked a good one cousin", Tamina said, hugging Veronica.

"Wait till you get to know her. You'll love her just as much as I do", he smiled.

Veronica set a hand on his chest.

"Ronnie, this is Dwayne, but we call him the Rock", Roman introduced.

"We've met, when he goes to see my dad with yours", she said.

Dwayne nodded.

"The twins, Jimmy and Jey, who've you met", he continued.

The twins waved at her.

"Rikishi, Jimmy and Jey's dad", he introduced next.

"You have a lot of family", she whispered.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Why do you think they call us the Bloodline. Only family, its why my parents adopted Dean and Seth", Roman said.

"But didn't you meet Dean when he was an adult?", she asked.

He nodded.

"It was his call, so his full name is Dean Jonathan Ambrose Reigns", Roman explained.

"And it's the same with Seth", she said.

He nodded. She noticed the women setting up the food in the kitchen. She let go of Roman and went to see if they needed help.

Sika approached his son.

"Raya is gone, but keep her close or close to one of your brothers. The last thing we need is her trying to hurt Ronnie.", Sika said.

Roman nodded.

"She also knows about you and what Garcia had you do", he added.

"I'm going to tell her, she deserves the truth on my end. I won't tell her it was her dad, I'll just say it was Ric. That I promised him to get him out alive if he kept his mouth shut about me", Roman said.

"Think she'll believe it?", he asked.

"I hope so", he replied.

Sika squeezed his son's shoulder.

"I told her I loved her. We both did.", Roman said.

Sika smiled.

"Then she will forgive you, it will take some time, but she will", he nodded.

"I hope so", Roman mumbled.

* * *

Once everyone from his family left. Veronica was finishing cleaning up.

"You don't have to do that. I've got maids coming tomorrow morning", he yawned.

She finished setting the plates in the sink before looking at him.

"So then, should we finish our conversation from earlier?", she asked.

He smiled, before he could nod, she kissed him.

"Or, we could go to bed", she whispered.

He smirked.

"Bed sounds so good right now", he replied.

She walked back towards the stairs, removing her sweater.

"Coming?", she asked.

He followed removing his shirt.

"Right behind you", he replied.

* * *

Kenny was not amused when Raya told him Roman was officially dating Veronica.

"I suggest you just get over her, because either way, she is dead", Raya said.

"She's your daughter, they all are. How could you just stand here and say you're killing them all without feeling something?", Kenny asked.

"Because, I got over it a long time ago. I wanted that seat, but he said no. It was rightfully Melina's, unless I had a boy", she said.

"So then why not lie and say Cody was his?", Matt asked.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, he looks nothing like Ben. Besides that, he and I hadn't had sex in a few months. He was gone on business while I was pregnant.", she said.

They nodded.

"Then when he was getting ready to come back, I told him I was visiting with my parents. Scheduled a c section as soon as they told me he could survive outside of my womb", she shrugged.

Kenny watched as Cody flinched. This woman had no feelings, for any of her children.

"When I realized I couldn't pass Cody off as his son, I left him with his dad. Started reigniting the flames with Ben. Tried again for another child a few years later, it was a girl. Bayley", she said, starting to pace.

"Then Veronica", Kenny said.

She nodded and faced them.

"Five kids was his limit. I think he was catching on to the whole boy thing", she said.

Kenny chuckled.

"Figured if I just got rid of all of them, Ben would be in such a dark place it would be easier to kill him. Cody could take his rightful place as my son, since I was married to Ben, Cody could take the seat", she said.

"Obviously that didn't work since he is still alive", Nick said.

"Bayley ran to her sisters when I was trying to smother Veronica. Little brat", she said.

She scared Kenny just a bit. He could tell his friends were too by the looks on their faces.

* * *

During their love making, Veronica closed her eyes and ran her hands down his body. The further her hand went, the better she was feeling. Maybe Charlotte was…

There it was, the scar. Opening her eyes, Roman panting and thrusting into her. It was him. Why didn't she see it before. Maybe she just didn't want too. She arched her back and dug her nails into his back.

"Fuck, I love you Veronica", he whispered, kissing just under her ear.

"I love you too", she whispered, kissing his cheek.

What was she going to do? If she told her sisters, they would kill him. She needed to know why? And if it really was Ric. So many questions, she didn't know where to start.

Roman moved beside her, arms wrapped around her tight as he kissed her shoulder.

"Welcome home, my love.", he whispered.

She closed her eyes slowly. He was making it harder.

* * *

Roman woke up to the sound of a clicking. Feeling someone straddle him, he smiled, knowing who it was. Opening his eyes, his smile disappeared. He came face to face with a gun.

"Why?", Veronica asked.

He swallowed.

"Baby, what's going on? Why what?", he asked, trying to sit up.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know. Now I want to hear you say it. Tell me who you are", she said.

He sighed.

"I'm the one who kidnapped you, it was me.", he admitted.

She shook her head lightly.

* * *

Charlotte arrived to her dad's house, marching right in.

"Dad?", she called out.

Ethan had seen the boxes on the front porch, but he ignored them.

"Mr. Flair", he shouted, as Charlotte went from room to room.

Charlotte came back out and right up to him.

"Bitches lied to me. They said he would be here", she shouted.

Ethan then remembered them saying that they were sending him back with a big red bow. He stepped back outside and looked at the big box beside the other smaller ones. He swallowed as the red bow caught his eyes.

"Shit", he mumbled.

"What are you doing? Forget those damn boxes, we need to find my dad", Charlotte shouted.

He pointed to the box with the red bow.

"Found him", he said.

Charlotte stepped towards the big one and pulled the tape off. The smell caught her nose before she opened it. Ethan lifted one flap and peeked inside. Charlotte covered her mouth before running inside crying.


	24. Chapter 24-Why Do It?

Gun still pointed at him, she got off him and finished getting dressed.

"Sweetheart, let me explain. Promise I was never going to hurt you, ever. Sleeping with you, wasn't apart of the plan. That just happened and I fell for you.", he quickly said.

"Who told you to do it?", she asked.

"Ric", he said.

"Liar", she replied.

He was going to defend his answer, but she cut him off.

"I told you that once you tell me that you love me, no more secrets or lies. That's all that's ever around me. I thought you were different, but I was wrong", she said.

"No, I would never lie to hurt you", he said softly.

"So then why do it?", she shouted.

He swallowed.

"Because the truth would hurt more", he replied.

"Not as much as a lie. The truth I could possibly forgive, but a lie, I can't trust.", she said.

"I love you, I never lied about that.", he said.

She set the gun down and walked into the closet, happy she didn't unpack yet. He blocked her way out and she sighed.

"Please, trust that all I wanted to do was protect you.", he said.

"No, what you wanted was the seat. Which I can't be mad at you for, but to use me to get it…", she shook her head.

"Alright yeah, at first it was about the seat, but then you, all I wanted was you", he said.

She pushed past him, stopping at the bedroom door.

"So then it was my dad", she said.

"Yes, I don't care what he does to me for telling you the truth, but he was only trying to protect you too", he said.

"From what?", she shouted.

"Your mother", he replied.

She dropped her bag.

"You lied to me about that too?", she asked.

"I'm only trying to protect you, but I didn't lie. I only told you half of the truth", he said.

She shook her head and grabbed her bag, walking out. Getting a quick text from Trish that she and Casey were outside waiting. She had texted them when Roman had fallen asleep. Getting inside the car, they didn't ask questions.

Which she was glad for, she didn't feel like talking.

* * *

Garcia had gotten a phone call from Roman, explaining what happened. He couldn't fault the man for telling the truth. He promised him no repercussions. The next thing Garcia had to do was tell Melina.

"If she's not with him, then where is she? Why did she just take off on him?", Melina asked, pacing the office.

"For what I had him do", he replied.

Melina stopped and looked at him.

"What exactly did you have him do?", she asked.

She had a feeling she knew, but wanted it confirmed. He met her eyes.

"I had her kidnapped and I offered the Bloodline seat to him if he did the job.", he said.

"What?", she shouted.

"It was to get her back home. Your mother…", Melina stopped him by raising her hand.

"Our _mother, _is dead. That woman who is trying to kill us, is not her.", Melina corrected.

Garcia nodded.

"And, I understand why you did it, but you shouldn't have. We should have been honest with her and Bayley. I should have. Now, Ronnie might never come home and, that scares me more", Melina said, before walking out.

Brie came over to her.

"I got a call from Casey, Ron is with them", Brie said, sighing.

Melina nodded.

"Did dad tell you why she left Roman?", Nikki asked.

She explained to her sisters what their dad did and why.

"I'm going to kill Roman", Nikki said.

"No. No one is killing him or his brothers", Melina said.

"Why? He used Veronica", Nikki said.

"No. He knew he was kidnapping her, but for him to risk dating her and just being with her, knowing he could be caught, means he loves her", Melina said.

Brie groaned. Both sisters looked at her.

"I told her I wouldn't say anything, but, she slept with him while being kidnapped.", she said.

"Oh Ronnie", Melina mumbled.

"She fell in love with the man in that mask, and obviously he fell for her.", Brie added.

"So much he was willing to risk being caught", Nikki said.

"What's going on?", Bayley asked, walking into the conversation.

Melina stepped towards her.

"We need to talk", she said.

"About? Did something happen to Ronnie?", Bayley asked.

"Something happened, but nothing that could physically hurt her. Its about our _mother", _Melina said.

"But we don't talk about her", Bayley mumbled.

"Its time we do, and why we don't mention her", Melina added.

Bayley nodded.

* * *

They let Veronica stay in one of the extra rooms. Casey walked in with a coffee for Ronnie and a tea for herself.

"So, I know we didn't ask in the car, but what happened?", Casey asked.

Veronica looked into her cup. She told Casey about the planned kidnapping, who did it and why. Then about sleeping with him while he was masked.

Falling in love with him out of it before even knowing who he was. Then what they did to Ric. Ending it with looking for her mom and finding out she's alive.

Casey nodded.

"I know you are mad at both men right now, but if you want to find out why, you should talk to one of them", Casey said.

"I know, but right now I can't stand to look at either one.", Ronnie said.

"What are you going to do about Roman? Clearly you love him and he loves you. I've seen the way he looks at you", Casey said.

"I don't know. It just feels like a huge game he and my dad were playing and I stupidly played along", she said.

Casey nodded.

"Well for one, I'm glad you called me and Trish. You can still trust us", she said.

Veronica smiled and nodded.

"And since we trust you, AJ needs your help. I know he keeps saying he doesn't, but…", Veronica stopped her and nodded.

"I'll start tomorrow. Need to take my anger out some way, right", she said, winking.

"I don't like the sound of that", Casey whined.

Veronica laughed softly.

* * *

The next morning, Bayley called her sister. She knew she wouldn't answer if it was anyone else.

"Hey Bay", Veronica said.

"Hey, I heard what happened. If you asked me, that was fucked up. They should have just been honest with us.", Bayley said.

"You know why?", she asked.

"Yeah, didn't Roman tell you?", Bayley asked.

"Didn't give him the chance, I just wanted to get out of there", she replied.

"Yeah, but if it helps, I know he really does care about you", Bayley said.

"Bay", Veronica warned.

"Alright, sorry", Bayley said, before telling Veronica everything Melina and the twins told her.

"We have a brother?", she asked.

"Looks like it. He's a few years older than me. Looks nothing like us, probably why mom kept him hidden", Bayley said.

Veronica couldn't believe her own mother tried to kill them, just to give her son their dad's seat.

"Thanks for telling me, Bay. You are one of a few I trust right now.", Veronica said.

"They didn't do it because they were trying to hurt you, they just didn't want to ruin mom for us. We are all dad has left, he almost lost us and, he was scared", Bayley said.

Veronica had never seen her dad scared, and in the back of her mind she knew she and her sisters were his weakness and his only breaking point.

"I'll be home soon, just want to help Styles with something. Promise to call if we need help", Ronnie said.

"Alright. Love you, Vero", Bayley said.

"Love you too, Bay", she replied.

* * *

AJ was in the middle of going over his plan, when Veronica walked in. He wasn't surprised to see her since his wife let him know she would be showing up.

"So, what do I do?", she asked.

"Calling for help. We need every available hand, I want to take out each and every member of the Elite.", he replied.

She nodded.

"I get my mother", she said.

He raised a brow. She walked over to the board that held the photos. She pointed to the only woman in them.

"No one kills her but me", she said.

AJ nodded, not needing to ask why. She had her reasons and they were hers alone.

"And Roman gets Kenny, it's about time we let him", Karl added.

"We can do this without the Bloodline", she said.

"I already called them, too late. Besides I thought you and the big dog were good", AJ chuckled.

He saw the look on her face and nodded.

"I can call them and axe them out", he said.

"No, its fine. Just keep them away from me", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Raya dialed the number she had saved all this time, wondering if it was still _his._

"Hello?", he answered.

She smiled.

"Hi baby, miss me?", she asked.

"Sure, why don't you come for a visit", he replied.

"So you can kill me", she laughed.

"Why else?", Garcia replied.

"She's beautiful, I always knew she would be", she said.

"You stay the fuck away from my baby. I swear, you put one finger on her and I will not kill you, I will torture you till your last breath. I will torture that bastard child of yours right in front of you and watch him beg for his life", he tried not to shout.

She laughed.

"If I didn't care about ours, what makes you think I care about him?", she said.

"You crazy bitch", he growled, before hanging up.

He stood and made his way out. Andrade and Baron joined him.

"I'm coming, if anyone is getting their hands on that bitch, it will be me", he said.

They nodded.

"How was it with my girls? Did they forgive you?", he asked with a smirk.

Andrade chuckled.

"She was mad at first, but understands that when I'm working its not about us", Andrade said.

Garcia nodded.

"She teased, but forgave when I told her I didn't know much of the plan", Baron said.

He chuckled.

* * *

When Roman arrived to Bullet Club, Finn showed him to the meeting room. He looked around till his eyes found Veronica. He sighed before starting towards her, but was suddenly stopped by Luke.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, and AJ promised her he would keep you a distance from her. Please don't make him a liar", Luke said.

Roman swallowed, but nodded. Dean squeezed his shoulder. Karl saw the look and walked over to him.

"If I was you, I would talk to her after this is done and when she doesn't have a gun on her.", he whispered.

Roman chuckled and nodded.

AJ spoke about how the teams were going to go in.

"Veronica is one of our snipers, she'll be watching the Bloodlines backs", he said.

Roman looked at her and she raised a brow. He smiled and winked. She had asked to be their sniper. If anyone was going to kill Roman, it was going to be her. Not that she actually would.

_**A/N: 3 more chapters! Then a third part to this series.**_


	25. Chapter 25-Shot

As soon as Garcia arrived with his girls, they made their way to Bullet Club. Walking into the finished meeting, AJ and Karl filled them in. Garcia made his way over to his youngest. He sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, but as your father I wanted to protect you the only way I knew how. You'll understand when you have children one day", he said.

She met his eyes.

"You should have told me", she said.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't. I know that to earn your trust back, its going to take awhile, but I love you", he said.

"I wish I could say I forgive you right now, but, its still so fresh and, I'm going to need some time", she said.

He nodded.

"You know my doors are always open, and as soon as I get your mom or the person who is suppose to be her. You can go and do as you please, promise", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, dad", she said.

He stood and kissed her head.

"Forgive him, he's doing those puppy dog eyes as we speak", he whispered.

She looked over at Roman, who in fact was looking at her. He smiled when he saw that she had looked at him.

"If it helps, he didn't know what you looked like till I gave him a photo of you. Then I'm sure he fell for you as soon as he saw you.", he whispered.

Her dad walked away. Dean walked over next and sat beside her.

"Hey", he said.

She nodded.

"So I guess its my turn to apologize. You know, about what happened. We never meant to hurt you or lose your trust. We were going to walk as soon as we had the seat, but my brother fell for you. Hard.", he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He didn't send me over either. We've grown close since we've met. We did business with your dad, not going into it with the idea of him falling for you. That caught him by surprise, one he needed", he continued.

She looked at him.

"Well, I'm not sure what I want yet. Why can't anyone understand that I need time? Give me a moment.", she said calmly.

Dean nodded.

"You're right, we are all more worried about Roman. So, how are you?", he said.

She looked down at the table.

"Fine", she replied.

"Liar", Brie said, Dean smiled at her.

"You're heartbroken, its okay to feel that. If you need anything, I'm a phone call away", he said, before standing and walking back over to Roman and Seth.

Brie hugged her little sister.

"Please don't", Veronica said, removing her arms.

Brie sighed softly.

"Don't be her again. Don't close yourself off. Show emotion. Be sad or angry, be something", Brie said.

Veronica stood and looked at her sister.

"I'm disappointed, and if I allow myself to feel those other things, I might say something I'm going to regret. So drop it", she said, before walking away.

Brie nodded and Melina joined her.

"Let her be for now. We can try again after this is done. She spoke to dad, so, she will to us", Brie said.

Melina nodded and looked at Roman. He approached her.

"I'm sorry, it was only suppose to be a job. I fell in love with her and I want to continue to be with her. I am not giving up", he said.

"I really hoped you would say that", she replied.

That caught him by surprise.

"Um, I'm confused. Don't you want to kill me?", he asked.

"Oh I do, but, my sister Brie also reminded me of the time Baron started dating Nikki, well not dating exactly.", Melina said.

"Yeah, Ronnie told me. You guys thought he used Nikki to get a job with your dad", he said.

She nodded.

"Give her time. She'll come around when she wants to talk.", she said.

"All the time she needs", he replied.

* * *

AJ let everyone hang around a bit. Roman had searched the floor again for Veronica, not finding her. He could feel her eyes, his body reacting to them. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he smiled. When he turned to face her, it wasn't Veronica.

"Hey handsome, a guy like you looks like you can show me a good time", the red head said, licking her lips.

He removed her hand and shook his head no.

"I'm spoken for", he replied.

"Oh come on, she'll never…", she stopped to scream after Veronica grabbed her by her hair.

"Shit, baby", Roman said, wrapping his arms around Ronnie.

"Don't touch me", she said, nudging him away.

He stepped back, hands held up.

"And you, don't touch him again. He doesn't belong to you. Trust me, you don't want to fuck with me", Veronica said to the red head.

"Let go of me", the woman shouted.

AJ chuckled. Casey watched with a proud smirk, arms crossed over her chest.

"Do we have an understanding?", Veronica asked the woman.

When the woman didn't answer, Veronica tugged harder on her hair.

"Yes, yes, okay", the woman shouted.

Veronica shoved her away, the woman almost hitting her head against the floor.

"And you", she said, turning to look at Roman.

She stepped towards him.

"One more female touches you, and I'm shooting your dick off", Veronica said, before pushing past him.

"Yes ma'am", he replied loud enough for her to hear.

"Man, you've got your hands full with her", AJ said.

"And I'm okay with that", Roman replied.

AJ nodded and slapped his back.

"Well, we should end this little get together here. Big day tomorrow", AJ said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Finn had let AJ know when the Elite were in their warehouse. Raya was there too. They were making their move now. Veronica was to take out all the guards outside, along with Bayley and Finn.

As soon as they did, they moved up closer, watching their teams backs. Her dad was with Andrade and Baron, so she knew he would be safe.

"Baby, is it clear?", Roman asked in her ear piece.

That made her pause.

"Ronnie?", he said.

"Its clear", she replied.

Roman entered from one side and AJ the other, boxing in the Elite. Garcia looked around for Raya, no sign of her. Hearing gun fire, Andrade made sure his father in law was covered.

AJ was chasing Dustin, as Roman and Dean were shooting at Kenny and Cody. Garcia went over to Roman and Dean.

"Leave Cody alive, I need a word with him", Garcia said over the shooting.

Dean nodded.

"I get Kenny", Roman replied.

Garcia nodded as Veronica and Bayley made their way inside. Shooting anyone who wasn't apart of Bullet Club or the Bloodline.

"I think I just set a new record", Bayley said, making Veronica chuckle.

"Raya", they heard their dad shout.

Both women looked over and saw a woman smile before getting into a car, a guy and Kenny with her. Veronica aimed right for the man she didn't know, and fired. His knee buckled, Kenny tried to lift him but was tackled by Roman.

"You aren't going anywhere", he growled.

Kenny punched him and kicked him back. Roman stumbled, but caught himself.

"Forget this, and go", Raya ordered.

Veronica met her eyes and her mother smiled at her. The car taking off.

"That's our brother", Melina said, nodding to the guy Veronica had shot.

Finn and Karl dragged the man AJ was chasing, over to them.

"And who is he?", Bayley asked.

"Cody's older brother, not related to us", Melina answered.

"So then can we kill him?", Veronica asked.

Melina shrugged as Veronica lifted her gun and shot Dustin in his head.

"Now I'm winning", Veronica said to Bayley.

"Not fair", Bayley pouted.

"Wow, you ladies are something else", Dean chuckled.

Both women shrugged. Roman shook his hand out as he made his way over to Ronnie. He looked her over as she was confused.

"You're not hurt? Good", he nodded, his hands on her shoulders.

Finn lifted Kenny and laughed.

"You should have just stayed in your place", Finn said.

Kenny growled and elbowed him, taking his gun and aiming it at Roman.

"Look out", Nikki shouted.

Veronica noticed Kenny next before Roman had a chance to turn. She turned them so her back was to Kenny. Feeling something hit her back.

"Veronica", she heard Brie shout.

It stung, badly. She held onto Roman's shoulders as her knees buckled under the pain.

"Why would you do that?", Roman asked angrily.

Before she could answer, she passed out. Garcia made his way over.

"Hold on sweetheart", he whispered to his daughter.

"My mom, she can help her. We got to get her back to my parents house.", Roman said quickly.

Garcia nodded as he lifted his daughter and made his way to the car Andrade drove inside. Melina went with them. Roman grabbed Kenny by his neck and dragged him to another car.

"I would never hurt her, ever. That was meant for you.", Kenny quickly said.

"Doesn't fucking matter. You shot my woman, your ass is mine", Roman shouted.

Dean tied him up and threw him in the back of the car.

"Take him to the warehouse, no one touches him but me.", Roman said.

Dean nodded and left with Seth.

"What about Cody?", AJ asked.

Roman looked at Veronica's half brother.

"Garcia said he wanted him alive.", Karl said.

"I'll take him with me.", Roman said, as Luke lifted an injured Cody and shoved him in the back.

"I hope she'll be okay", AJ said, nodding in the direction they took Veronica.

"She will be. My mom knows how much she means to me", Roman replied.

"Shouldn't you have gone with her?", Finn asked.

"I'm too angry, I want blood. Besides, there's nothing I can do to help. My mom and sister have it. I would just be in the way with worry", he replied.

"I get it", AJ nodded.


	26. Chapter 26-Don't Test Me

Roman walked into the warehouse with Cody, throwing him across the room. Seth grabbed him and tied him to the chair.

"I hope the bitch dies", Cody laughed.

Roman punched him, Cody's head flying back.

"You think Raya cares about you? She doesn't. She left you there for dead to save herself. She tried to kill her daughters. You are nothing more than a chance at power and once you have it, what is to stop her from killing you", Roman said, pacing in front of him.

"She wouldn't. She loves me, unlike the whores of her daughters", Cody spat blood.

Dean punched him next, grabbing Cody by his hair and pulling his head back. Cody winced.

"Watch them. I'm going to check on my lady", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded. Roman got to his parents house, the sisters in the living room, waiting. Garcia paced as Andrade and Baron comforted their wives.

"How is she?", Roman asked softly.

Garcia looked at him.

"She lost a lot of blood, but your mom was able to get the bullet out. Melina was able to give her blood, they are closing her up now", he replied.

Roman sighed, relieved. He would torture Kenny till his last breath, and even then would try to bring him back to life to continue the torture.

"Sorry I didn't come with you, I wanted to make sure Kenny and Cody were secure", he said.

Garcia nodded.

"I get it. You lost your brother, having to watch you lose another person you love, its not easy", Garcia said.

"Kenny is mine. You can take Cody and do as you please with him, but Kenny stays with me", Roman growled.

Garcia wanted to fight him on it, but nodded.

"Alright", he replied.

Nia came out of the back room, blood covered her shirt as she removed her gloves.

"She's stable for now. Thankfully the bullet didn't hit anything important. She'll be asleep for awhile, needs to regain her energy", Nia said.

Roman and Garcia nodded.

"Can we take her back to Mexico?", Melina asked.

"No", Roman replied before his sister could.

Nia looked between them as Melina moved to stand in front of Roman.

"Excuse me? This is my sister, you have no…", her dad cut her off.

"She stays", he said.

Melina looked at him.

"What?", she asked, taking a step towards her dad.

"He's right, you can't move her now. Its better if she stays where I can keep an eye on her", Patricia said, coming out of the back.

"When can we move her?", Melina asked.

"Sweetheart, you know I would never let anything happen to her. She is safe with us", Patricia said to her.

Melina sighed before nodding. Garcia set a hand on her shoulder.

"Andrade can come down from time to time and check on her.", he said.

She removed his hand.

"And I'm suppose to trust you again? You had her kidnapped, dad. We should have just told her the truth.", Melina shouted.

She paced.

"You're right, but how do you tell a child her mother tried to kill her? I know we could have told them when they were older, but they had this image of her and I didn't want to ruin it.", he replied.

Melina understood that. Why ruin their mother for them.

"Can I see her?", Roman asked his mom.

Melina and her dad looked at him. His mom nodded and he quickly made his way to the back.

"She saved him", Melina said.

"I know, she asked if he was okay before she completely passed out again.", Patricia said.

* * *

Roman walked over to the bed. She was pale from blood loss. He gently took her hand and sat beside her bed.

"You should have just let me take the bullet. I would take them over and over again for you", he whispered, kissing her wrist.

Blood covered the clothes his mom and sister cut off her. Tears welling up in his eyes. They landed on the bullet they pulled out of her.

"I'm not leaving your side, not for a second. Promise", he whispered, kissing her cheek.

The door opened. Melina walked in and stepped around the bed to the other side. She leaned over and kissed her sister's head.

"We'll be back for you", she whispered.

She looked at Roman.

"We'll be taking Cody back with us. My dad convinced me to leave Kenny to you.", she said.

Roman nodded, not taking his eyes off of Veronica.

"We'll be back in a few days", she continued.

"I am not letting you take her", he mumbled.

She froze and looked at him. Nikki, Brie, and Bayley walked in. They each kissed and whispered something to their sister.

"What's wrong?", Nikki asked, seeing the look on her older sister's face.

"You will let us take her because she doesn't belong to you. You aren't married, and you damn sure aren't dating anymore. She left you", Melina said.

Roman glared at her.

"I will start a war over her, don't test me", he replied.

Melina raised a brow. Brie set a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Enough. When she wakes, she will make her decision. Neither of you own her", Brie said.

"She stays with Patricia till she wakes.", Bayley added.

Brie and Nikki nodded.

"Agreed", Nikki said.

Melina left the room, Roman didn't bother getting up to walk her out. He promised Veronica he wouldn't leave her. Brie kissed the side of his head.

"Keep us updated please", she whispered.

"Of course", he nodded.

Nikki squeezed his shoulder before leaving. Bayley wrung her hands.

"Kill him", she suddenly said, her eyes on her sister.

Roman looked at her.

"Not before I torture him", he replied.

Bayley nodded before leaving. Garcia walked in and made his way to her other side, kissing her head.

"I love you my baby. I'll be back soon", he whispered.

He looked at Roman.

"I heard what Melina said. Now you know what you need to do, you know, to keep her", he said.

Roman was confused by that. Then it hit him, Melina said the only way Veronica would belong to him was if they were married or dating.

"She'll be angry", Roman replied.

"She already is. What's one more thing added on", Garcia said.

Garcia patted his back before walking out.

"You wouldn't have saved me if you didn't love me. So forgive me for this one last thing.", he whispered.

* * *

Dean punched Kenny again. His face swollen from the beating.

"What Roman is going to do to you, is way worse.", Seth smirked.

Dean punched Kenny again. Kenny's jaw was broken, along with his nose.

"Stop, leave the rest to Rome", Seth said, handing Dean a towel to wipe off his hand.

"Where did Raya go?", Dean asked.

Kenny tried to answer, I don't know, but he couldn't.

"Lets go, Roman needs us.", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"How's Ronnie?", he asked.

"Still out, but going to be okay", Seth replied.

Dean looked at Kenny.

"Hear that. You are so lucky she is still alive.", Dean said.

"Either way, Roman is beating your ass", Seth added.

* * *

"Are you crazy?", his mom shouted as Dean and Seth walked in.

They looked between mother and son. She looked at them.

"Please, talk some sense into your brother before he gets himself killed", she said, before walking away.

"Okay, why is mom freaking out?", Dean asked.

"I'm going to marry Ronnie, right now. The priest is coming, you two will be our witnesses", he said.

"Rome, wait, you can't just go and marry her without her knowing. Doesn't she need to agree or something?", Dean said.

"I agree with mom and Dean. She's going to be pissed when she wakes up", Seth said.

"I don't know what else to do. Once she is well enough to move, Melina is taking her back.", Roman said.

Dean and Seth could see how worried Roman was about this.

"She saved your life, that means she loves you. Just give that a chance, she won't leave you, I believe that", Dean said.

Roman sighed and sat down. He watched Veronica breathe.

"I hope you're right", he mumbled.

* * *

A few days later and Roman still hadn't moved from his spot beside her.

"Son, you should go rest, eat, and shower. Do you really want to look like this when she wakes?", his dad said.

"I promised her I wouldn't leave her side, and I plan on keeping it", he replied, his voice sounding different.

"There is a bathroom connected to this room, I will sit with her while you shower.", his dad said.

Roman swallowed, and nodded. He kissed Veronica's forehead.

"I'll be back baby, promise.", he whispered.

Sika watched his son walk into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on. His son hadn't been eating much and never left the room. He and his wife had to check in on him and bring him food from time to time.

"Wake up soon, he's miserable without you.", Sika whispered.

Her hand twitched in his and he watched her eyes carefully. They fluttered open, before she tried to sit up quickly.

"Ouch, fuck", she said, setting her hand on her bandage.

Sika chuckled.

"Yeah, that's the reaction I was expecting.", he nodded.

"I'm, where am I?", she asked, looking around.

"In my house. You were too bad to move. Roman is in the bathroom taking a shower. Finally convinced him to leave your side", he said, patting her hand.

Her eyes found the bathroom, she could hear the shower.

"Now this is where I say thank you. You saved my son", he smiled.

"He's okay?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Well besides being worried about you, he's in good shape", he nodded.

She closed her eyes.

"He's going to be so happy you're awake sweetheart. Are you hungry? Thirsty?", he asked.

"Thirty", she nodded.

He stood and grabbed the water bottle off the drawer and placed a straw in it.

She finished the entire bottle. The bathroom door opened and Roman walked out, drying his hair, the towel in his way. His shirtless body made its way towards her.

"Did the shower help you relax?", his dad asked.

"A bit. I won't be calm till she wakes up", he replied.

"It's a good thing I'm awake then", she said.

He dropped the towel and rushed her. A smile on his face as he sat beside her.


	27. Chapter 27-Positive

"You scared me", he whispered as Sika slowly made his way out, giving them space.

"Kenny, he pointed the gun at you and I reacted.", she said.

"You shouldn't have, I could have taken it", he replied.

"Or you can say thank you", she smiled softly.

"Thank you", he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Where is everyone?", she asked.

"Your family is in Mexico, they couldn't move you. Dean and Seth are handling Kenny till I get there.", he replied.

She still looked tired to Roman and he smiled.

"Sleep. Now that you are awake, I have a few things that need to be dealt with", he said.

"Hit him extra hard for me", she said.

He winked before walking out. He grabbed his keys and drove to the warehouse.

"How is she?", Dean asked when he walked in.

"Awake. Tired", Roman replied.

He looked over at Kenny, not recognizing the man anymore.

"Nice work", Roman nodded.

Dean shrugged with a smirk. Roman sat across from him.

"I would say you are lucky she didn't die, but honestly, whether she is or not, your torture will be the same", Roman said.

Kenny kept his head down.

"Seeing as Dean has already beaten you half to death, I'll make this quick", Roman said.

He stood and pushed the chair away. He hit Kenny a few more times before Dean shot him up with an adrenaline shot. Waking Kenny back up. Roman grabbed him hard by the chin.

"I'm not done", he growled.

* * *

Garcia watched as his girls hit, cut, and broke bones. Cody would scream and beg them to stop.

"Mommy dearest can't help you now", Melina smirked.

"Where is she? And don't you dare give us the, I don't know speech.", Nikki said, sliding the knife over his chest, causing blood to drip.

He cried for them to stop.

"Where is she?", Brie shouted in his face.

"I swear I don't know. She doesn't tell me, she has always just showed up where I was.", he panted.

Bayley was hacking into his phone, but so far had found nothing. He let them know what numbers she would call from, but they were either disconnected or copied from actual numbers.

"You should have listened when we said she didn't care about you.", Melina said, pushing the knife into his side and twisting it.

Andrade walked in and held his phone up.

"She's awake", he announced.

Garcia stood and pointed to Cody with his chin.

"Handle that before we go", he said, leaving the room.

Melina pulled the knife out as Cody shook his head no.

"I can help you", he begged.

"No, brother. You can't.", she replied, slitting his throat.

She looked at Andrade.

"Chop him up nice and small. When we find where she is, she should be expecting a gift.", Melina smirked.

Andrade nodded.

* * *

Roman was wiping his hands when Seth's phone started ringing. He quickly stopped Roman.

"Bayley just called me, they are on their way here. For Veronica", he said.

Roman dropped the towel and rushed to his car.

"Kill him", he shouted to Dean.

He nodded.

* * *

Once he got to his parents house, he rushed inside. Veronica was sitting in the living room with his mom. He sighed.

"Everything okay son?", his mom asked.

"Yeah, just…", he stopped and looked at Veronica.

He couldn't continue to lie to her.

"Your family is coming to get you, and take you back.", he said.

Patricia stood and excused herself. Roman sat across from Veronica.

"If I asked you to stay with me?", he asked softly.

"Did you forget what you and my dad did? Because I haven't. I trusted you", she said.

He reached for her hand.

"And you can still trust me, if I have to earn it back, let me. Give me a chance.", he said.

"I don't know", she mumbled.

He got on his knees in front of her.

"You do. I know you love me, and you know I love you. Stay with me", he begged.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. The front door opened as her family rushed in. Her sisters hugged her and kissed her head.

Letting her know how worried they were for her. Garcia walked over to him.

"So? Are you my new son in law?", he asked.

"I couldn't do it. Not without her consent", Roman replied.

"Good.", Garcia nodded.

He went over and held his daughter. Roman rushed to the office and came back out. Veronica looked at him as he just stood there.

He lifted the small box before getting down on one knee. Bayley and Brie were excited.

"Veronica Garcia, I have waited so long for you. I know, I have a lot of making up to do. Your forgiveness to earn, but if you say yes. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Making you laugh, smile, and happy.", he said.

Garcia smiled.

"So what do you say to forever with me?", he asked.

Veronica looked from the ring to his face.

"Yes", she said softly.

Roman smiled and pushed the ring onto her finger. He stood and leaned over, kissing her. Everyone congratulated them. Roman was a bit hesitant when it was Melina's turn.

"Relax, I won't stab you", she said.

He chuckled. When they pulled away from the hug, she poked his chest.

"Just don't hurt her again. Then I will stab you", she warned.

"Understood", he nodded.

* * *

"So then how do we get back at The Bloodline?", Ethan asked.

Charlotte had let them know they weren't going after Garcia. He was too powerful and armed to get close to. So she suggested going after Dean, Roman, and Seth.

"By taking what they care about most. Roman has Veronica. Its hard to figure out Seth, other than his computer.", Charlotte said, rolling her eyes.

Ethan chuckled.

"And Dean?", he asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Brie. I saw the way he looked at her during the party. He would never admit it, but he likes her", she replied.

Ethan wrapped his arms around her.

"If I guessed, I would say you are jealous of the bitch", he said, kissing her neck.

She moaned as his hands moved up to her chest.

"If I remember correctly, you cheated on him with me. Said I was a better lover than him", he said, grinding himself into her.

"You still are, but that doesn't mean I want anyone else to have him", she replied.

* * *

"What do we do?", Nick asked.

"We have to go get him before they kill him. Also Cody", Matt added.

Raya laughed. They both looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Its just funny that you think they are still alive. I know my ex husband, Cody was dead the second they entered the warehouse. As for Kenny, you can't honestly believe he is still alive? He shot my daughter", she said.

Matt and Nick couldn't believe her. She took her gun out and set it on her desk. Chris Jericho walked in with a smirk.

"Now, you are either with me or not", she said.

Their eyes landed on her gun. Knowing very well what she meant by not.

"With you", they both replied.

* * *

It had been a few days since Veronica moved in with Roman. The house felt a bit emptier knowing Veronica was not coming back to live here.

Brie was pacing the bathroom. When her timer went off, she hesitated before looking.

The word positive looking back at her.

"Shit", she sighed.


	28. Chapter 28-Thanks

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Roman & Veronica have been so much fun to write, but their story isn't over. The third part to this series should be up now. Its called "Souvenir".

Thanks for the Follow/Favorite.

Never Lost Me

Broken (Jess Glynne)

Souvenir (Selena Gomez)

**Reviews: landiswakilani, LetitiaAnn, claire63, kmhappybunny240, KDGaines08, WWEBat85, Love the Effect, **bierrahanda, jjd022980, Kalea Reigns, Kungaye George, 55, BuliePm, BabyPittieGrl22, Guest (All),

**On Going Stories:**

**Mon.-FaceDown**

**Wed.-Souvenir**

**Fri.-Mine**

**Sat.-Random Post**


End file.
